Summer League
by foreverNalwaysNALEY
Summary: AU Naley. Nathan and Haley are both guardians to their little sisters. They've both signed up to help little league basketball for their summer. Will their sisters' plan to get them together work?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm starting a new story. I know I probably shouldn't, but I'm hitting a road block on others and this new story is coming out. I'm not giving up on any other story, but for those that like my writing, it'll at least give you something to read.**

**Description: As always, it's AU Naley. Nathan and Haley are both guardians to their little sisters. They've both signed up to help little league basketball for their summer. Will their sisters' plan to get them together work?  
**

* * *

It was only the first day of practice and Nathan was already wanting to kill his whole team. They were a bunch of girls. Literally. He couldn't believe he had gotten suckered into doing this. He was supposed to have the summer off to just relax and be a kid. Well, not really a kid, but not an adult either. For goodness sake, he was only twenty-one years old. But obligations are obligations and if he wanted his little sister to stay with him, then this is what he had to do.

"Okay girls. Circle up!" Nathan waited as the girls all ran to him. "Great practice today." Lie. "We've got practice again on Thursday, so don't let your moms forget. Tell them if you're late, you run. See y'all then." Nathan walked away leaving the girls as they all talked about how cute their coach was. Grabbing his bag, he looked back for his sister. "Brooke! Let's go!"

"That was a bit harsh," came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a girl surprisingly around his own age. "They're only ten. It's not their fault if they're late. It's those damn alcoholic mothers."

"And you are?"

"Haley James." The girl stuck out her hand for Nathan to shake and he quickly accepted it.

"Wait. Haley James, team mom?"

"That's me."

"You don't look old enough to be one of their mom's."

"Thank God. What a scandal that would be. Having a kid when I was nine. I don't think that's even possible. At least I hope that's not possible."

"So then why are you team mom?"

"I'm Quinn's legal guardian."

"So DCS roped you into this too?"

"No… I just figured I'd be at all of the games and practices anyways, so why not help out?"

"Oh."

"I take it this wasn't your idea?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"How is that possible? You're Cape's best player. Don't you, like, breath basketball?"

"You go to Cape?"

"Yeah. Quinn makes me take her to the games. I can't really complain about the free entertainment. She adores you. You better not screw that up."

"I just don't know how to handle a bunch of ten year old girls."

"That's why I'm here."

Just then, Brooke and Quinn ran up to the two "adults" holding hands and laughing.

"Hi Haley!" Brooke shouted before giving her legs a hug.

"Hey Brooke." Haley crouched down so that she was about the height of the two girls. As soon as Brooke let go of her, Quinn grabbed her sister and wouldn't let go. "How was y'all's first practice?"

"Oh my God, Haley, you saw it. What do you think? The other girls are horrible. We suck so bad. And since Nate has to give us all equal playing time, that means Quinn and I will never be on the court at the same time! Because you can't have the two best players out there together at once and then have all sucky players together. Ugh. This year is going to suck." Brooke was talking a mile a minute and Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Well aren't you excited that your brother is the coach?" she asked, hoping Brooke could see the bright side.

Brooke looked up at Nathan and smiled, "I guess. I mean, if anybody can make a losing team win, it's him."

Nathan ruffled his little sister's hair as he grew a matching smile, "Well, at least someone has faith in me."

"Haley, Nathan promised to take me to McDonald's to celebrate our first practice. Will you come with us?"

"Shouldn't you make sure that it's okay with your brother first?"

"He's okay with it. He thinks your cute." Nathan quickly put his hand over Brooke's mouth, trying to silence her, but of course it wouldn't work. She just stuck her tongue out, licking his hand.

"Eww, Brooke!" Nathan removed his hand from her mouth and wiped it on the back of her jersey. "I knew I shouldn't have taught you that."

Brooke turned around to face her brother. "Nathan. You need to get over yourself. Everyone thinks Haley is pretty, okay? It's nothing to get your panties in a wad over."

"Brooke! What have I told you about talking like that?"

Brooke just rolled her eyes as she repeated Nathan's words, "Don't do it in public." She turned back to Haley, "So will you come?"

"I don't know. What do you think Quinn?"

Quinn frantically nodded her head and it was settled. They were going to McDonald's.

"Oh, I forgot my kneepads!" Brooke shouted and grabbed Quinn running across the court.

"Why does she have kneepads?" Haley asked Nathan once the girls were out of earshot.

"It's either kneepads or bloody knees. That girl is aggressive." Nathan watched his little sister run across the court and couldn't help his smile. She was his life and he wouldn't have it any other way. "What's taking you so long slow poke?" he shouted when he saw the two girls just talking on the other side of the court.

"We're coming," she shouted back. Brooke looked at her brother and Haley, then back to her friend, "This is going to be even easier than I thought."

* * *

"So, how long do you think it'll be before we're sisters?" Brooke asked Quinn as they sat at their table waiting for Nathan and Haley to order their food. They had chosen to sit in a booth next to each other so that their siblings would also have to sit next to each other.

"I don't know, Brooke. I'm not sure this will work."

"Trust me, Q. I know what I'm doing here. Have you ever seen Clueless?"

"No."

"Well, I've seen it about a million times, so needless to say, I learned from the best. As soon as we finish eating we need to go to the playground."

"Brooke, we're too old for that. Besides, I heard a boy got attacked by a snake in the ball pit and died."

"Then we'll avoid the ball pit. We'll just hide in the tunnels for a while. They'll be forced to spend time alone together. Nothing will happen if we're around them. We can keep an eye out through the holes. They're coming back. Pretend like we're talking about practice."

"I can't believe Nikki's on our team. I hate her."

"Don't say hate," Haley told Quinn as she brought her food over.

"I don't like her. Is that better?"

"Much."

"You're a pretty strict parent," Nathan commented.

"No, I am not. I'm just responsible."

"You totally are, Haley," Brooke interrupted, "You won't believe it Nate, Quinn has never seen Clueless!"

"Well isn't that just a tragedy?" Nathan joked.

"That is a PG-13 movie! You are ten years old."

"I'm very mature for my age," Brooke informed Haley.

"And what constitutes mature?" Haley asked, wanting to know why Brooke was so sure of herself.

Between bites, Brooke gave Haley a very informative and matter-of-fact answer, "Well, I think the day I saw my mother shoot my father and then herself was the day I officially became a woman." As if it didn't bother her one bit, Brooke went back to eating her cheeseburger.

"Brooke. What did the doctor say about that?" Nathan asked her for the second time that day.

"It is personal business that the rest of the world doesn't need to know. If I tell other people they will think I'm weird and not want to be my friend." It was obvious that Brooke and Nathan went through this a lot with Brooke's big mouth.

"It's okay," Quinn said. "I don't think you're weird. Are you done yet? I wanna go to the PlayPlace."

"Yeah!" Brooke squealed, leaving her unfinished burger and fries behind.

"I'm sorry," Haley said once the girls were gone.

"About what?"

"Overstepping my bounds."

"Yeah... You know, I just hate how she acts like it doesn't affect her. I know that it has to."

"She seems happy."

"Are you really sorry?" Nathan asked, all of a sudden acting odd.

"What?"

"I mean, do you want to make it up to me?"

"Okay, Brooke isn't the one that's weird. That would definitely be you."

"No, please, can you just do me a favor?" Nathan was looking at the door panicked and Haley was definitely a bit weirded out. "Can you just pretend to be my girlfriend for a second. This girl that just walked in. She's totally stalking me. Please, Haley?" Nathan was literally begging her.

Haley turned towards the door and laughed. "Rachel? She's harmless."

"You know her?"

"Sort of. She was in my Comp 2 class last semester. She seemed fine."

"Yeah. Seemed. She's a cheerleader and for some reason thinks that means I want to date her."

"Well, isn't that kind of how it works?"

"Uh, no. At least not for me. I go for the natural beauty if at all. I haven't actually dated in a while anyways. Brooke is my priority and my number one girl."

"Hey Natey. You are looking so fine. What brings you to McDonald's? I can't imagine that Coach would approve of eating here." She had been there less than five seconds and Rachel was already annoying the hell out of him. Her hand running up and down his arm was driving him crazy. And not in a good way.

Nathan looked at Haley, desperately hoping she would help him. Luckily for him, she did. She scooted closer to Nathan on the booth, putting her arms around him and squeezing him close in a hug. "He was just treating me and my sister to lunch. I know Coach doesn't really like him eating this junk, but he's just a sucker for his girls."

"You're together?" Rachel asked as if it was the most impossible thing.

Nathan looked at Haley who he decided was a magnificent actress. He placed a piece of hair behind her ear as he smiled, "Yep. She's my number one cheerleader." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before turning back to Rachel. "I didn't think you were allowed to eat here either."

"Uh, no, I'm not. I was just… uh, going for a jog and I saw your car so I thought I'd say hi."

"Well, hi."

"Yeah. Okay. I guess I'll see you around school."

"Bye Rachel," Haley said with a smile. She couldn't believe that Rachel had openly disrespected her that way. It served her right being shut down by Nathan. Once Rachel had left Nathan began laughing, but Haley looked at him seemingly annoyed. "I think the kiss might have been taking it a bit too far."

"I think it was perfect," Nathan smirked back at her. Haley just rolled her eyes before moving back to where she was previously sitting.

Meanwhile Brooke and Quinn were watching on from the PlayPlace. Brooke's smile reached her ears, "Okay, I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good."

Haley looked towards them, like the constantly worried parent that she was and laughed. "I think those two enjoyed the show."

"Huh?"

"The girls. Look at them. They're as giddy as I've ever seen them. I bet they've been watching us this whole time."

Nathan looked at the girls and just smiled. That was just like Brooke. The only ten year old matchmaker on the planet. "So, how come Brooke knows you and I've never met you before?"

"I haven't really been taking care of Quinn long. Brooke would hang out at our place all the time when I was in high school. I'd babysit a lot of sleepovers."

"How long has it just been you two?"

"Almost a year now. You?"

"It's been just us for four years."

"That's crazy. I never knew. I mean, I knew my mom used to always drive her home instead of having someone pick her up, but I never knew why. She's amazingly strong."

"She really is. If I had seen what she saw… I just don't think I'd be able to smile as often as she does."

"I don't know anyone who smiles as much as she does," Haley laughed. "She is seriously just so bright and fun. Definitely my favorite friend of Quinn's."

"I heard that," Brooke squealed as she ran to Haley and gave her a hug. "By the way. You're totally my favorite older sibling." Nathan gave her a pointed look before she corrected herself. "Other than my own." She then moved her attention back to her own sibling and gave Nathan a big kiss on the cheek. She grabbed both of his cheeks in her fingers and pinched them like he was a baby. She spoke to him as if he was a baby too and shook his head saying, "Don't worry, you'll always be my favorite, Natey."

Annoyed and flattered by his little sister, Nathan did the only thing he knew how to get out of her clutches. Tickle her. As soon as Nathan's fingers reached Brooke's sides, her hands were off of him and her arms were flailing as she laughed. "Nathan Royal Scott! You will stop this instant!"

Nathan listened to her and stopped. "What is my name?" he asked very seriously.

Brooke looked down to the floor before answering softly, "Nathan."

"What is it not?"

"Natey," she mumbled.

"Or?"

"Royal."

"Thank you." Nathan looked down at his sister before he asked her one last question. "Do I need to say it?" Brooke looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. Nathan grabbed his sister and hugged her, "Come here. I love you, okay?"

Brooke quickly wiped her teary eyes and smiled, snuggling close into her brother. "I love you too. I'm ready to go home now."

"Did practice wear you out?" he asked.

"Nope. I just want to go home."

"Okay, are you going to say goodbye to your favorite sister?"

Brooke looked across the table to see Haley staring intently at them. Brooke looked back at Nathan and smiled before whispering something in his ear.

"I don't know, Brooke. You've had a pretty busy day."

"Please Nathan. I will be so good, I promise."

"You will be sooo good?" Nathan mocked. Brooke nodded her head adamantly while Nathan just laughed. "I'm sorry, but we can't do it today." Brooke's face immediately went into a frown, but then Nathan whispered something in her ear and she brightened up.

Looking up at her brother she smiled, "Really?" Nathan nodded his head and she jumped up and down before giving him another hug. She then turned to Haley with a huge smile on her face. "Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you and Quinn come over on Thursday to play?"

"Yeah, Quinn can go over if it's okay with Nathan."

"No, you and Quinn. I'll play with Quinn. You'll play with Nathan. And we'll make you dinner. After practice of course."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at how cute Brooke was. She then looked to her own little sister, "What do you think?"

Quinn smiled a smile matching Brooke's as she nodded her head before jumping up and down hugging her best friend.

"Calm down, Brooke. We're saving that celebration for the championship," Nathan joked with his sister. "Let's go." He grabbed his sister's hand to take and sent Haley a smile, "I guess we'll see you on Thursday."

"I guess we will," Haley smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am absolutely blown away by all the feedback for this story! Thanks sooooo much to everyone! I hope you like this chapter just as much.

* * *

**

It was finally Thursday and Brooke couldn't have been more excited. She ran into her brother's room and jumped on his bed, "Nate! Wake up! We need to go to the grocery store!"

Nathan picked up his sister and placed her on the bed next to him before rolling back over to fall asleep. "I'm serious, Nathan Royal Scott. If you want to make a good impression on your date tonight, then you better get your butt up."

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. 7:27. He closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep, but his sister kept hitting him, making the task impossible. Keeping his eyes closed, he finally spoke to his sister, "First of all, Brooke, it is way too early for you to be in my room. Second, I don't have a date tonight. We have practice in case you forgot."

"I know we have practice. And after practice Haley is coming over!"

"Haley and Quinn." Nathan rolled over and opening his eyes, he saw his sister for the first time. He immediately started laughing, "Brooke. Practice isn't for another eight hours. Why are you already dressed?"

"I'm just excited. I told Haley that we would cook her dinner. We need to go get some food. We have nothing here!"

"We have pizza. Everybody likes pizza."

"Haley likes macaroni and cheese."

"How do you know this?"

"Because that's what she always makes us when she babysits."

"Maybe that's just the easiest thing to make. It doesn't mean she likes it."

"She does. She says that it's food of the gods. I bet you five dollars she says that tonight when she sees it."

"You're on. Let me sleep until ten and then we can go to the grocery. Promise."

"Okay. Yay! Best brother ever!" Brooke gave him a kiss and then scampered off to watch TV.

"And Brooke?" Nathan shouted after her.

"Yeah?"

"It's not a date."

"Not yet," she said once she was sure he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Quinn was running around the apartment driving Haley crazy. Brooke had called her earlier and said that Nathan was getting Haley mac and cheese. Haley HAD to fall for Nathan if he got her favorite food.

"I think this sundress is really pretty," she told Haley as she ran out from her room, interrupting Haley who was on the phone.

"Yeah, it is. That's why I bought it. I'm on the phone, honey. Why are you showing me my own closet?"

"Because you need to look pretty for your date tonight."

"Date?" asked the voice on the phone.

"Quinn, it's not a date. It's not a date," she told the person on the phone.

"You haven't been on a date in over a year, Hales. You need to open yourself up to someone. Other than Quinn. She sounds pretty excited about it too."

"Janet, it's not a date. Quinn is just going over to play with the coach's sister."

"Who kissed you!" Quinn screamed loud enough for Janet to hear.

"He kissed you?"

"On the forehead. It was nothing. This girl who is, like, stalking him or something was creeping him out, so I pretended to be his girlfriend for a minute."

"Suuuure," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, Janet. I'm going to go. We're doing fine. Don't worry about us." Haley hung up before she could respond and looked at her sister. "Now why do you go around giving your aunt false hope like that?"

"Oh, come on, he totally likes you. He pretty much admitted that he liked you. Plus he kissed you."

"It wasn't a real kiss Quinn. I'm sorry if you wanted it to be, but it was just pretend."

Ignoring Haley's protest Quinn continued on her mission, "I think you should wear this."

"Quinn, I am not going to wear a dress to your basketball practice."

"Fine. Hold on." Quinn ran back to Haley's bedroom finding a new outfit, hopeful that Haley would like it. She ran back to Haley and held up her new choice.

"No. That is way too low cut."

"Then why did you buy it?"

"For none of your business."

"Okay. Hold on."

"Why don't I just go in there with you. All this running back and forth will have you tired before practice." Haley followed her sister to her room and laid on her bed as she found something wrong with outfit after outfit.

"Okay, this one is so you." Quinn threw her final outfit at Haley.

Haley looked at the simple clothes in her hands. A purple camisole and jean short shorts. "These are too short. And I can't wear a bra with this."

"Then don't. It's the summer, you're supposed to wear shorts. If you don't like the clothes, don't buy them. You're wearing it and that's final."

Haley looked at her sister challengingly. "Fine. But if you pick out my outfit, then I pick out yours."

"Deal."

* * *

Haley and Quinn walked into the gym and Brooke's mouth dropped. She ran up to her best friend, horrified. "What are you wearing?"

"It was the only way to get her wearing that," Quinn answered meekly, staring at the floor, knowing Brooke's look had to be killer.

"It's okay, just go to the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute." Brooke ran and got her bag and started towards the bathroom herself.

"Brooke! Where do you think you're going?" Nathan shouted at her.

"I'll be right back." She ran to the bathroom as fast as her legs could take her. "You are so lucky I always carry an extra outfit. I can't believe she made you wear plaid with stripes. What was she thinking?"

"She thought if I was embarrassed enough she wouldn't have to wear short shorts."

"Well, I'm glad she did. She has killer legs. I am kind of shocked though. I think if she bends over her ass might show."

"Seriously Brooke, you need to watch your language. At least when Haley's around. She won't blame you, she'll totally blame Nathan."

"That sucks. I can't believe she's so strict. I mean, she's nineteen. That's supposed to be a fun age."

"If you girls aren't out here in five minutes, I'm coming in," Nathan shouted from outside.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the team?" Brooke shouted back.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, pipsqueak. Just get your butt out here."

"Almost done. We'll be there."

Just as promised, Brooke and Quinn were out and on the court in less than five minutes. They were definitely the best on the team. Most of the girls weren't good at dribbling, some had trouble shooting, and a few even had problems passing and catching. Those were the ones that frustrated Nathan the most. He couldn't understand how someone couldn't catch a ball. Apparently it slipped his mind that they were only ten years old.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself as he watched the ball once again bounce off a foot and roll out of bounds.

"You can't talk like that in front of them. It sets a bad example," Haley scolded him from where she was watching practice.

"I'm not here to set an example," he retorted.

"So then what are you supposed to be for Brooke?"

Nathan turned around annoyed. Who was she to be telling him what to do? "I don't tell you how to raise your sister, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell me how to raise mine."

"Sorry," Haley mumbled not quite sure if she really meant it.

Nathan covered his hand with his face as he drug it down his face, trying to wipe away his frustrations. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just really frustrated with this team and it's only the second practice. I don't know how I'm going to make it all summer."

"Wow. Did you just admit that you were wrong? I'm not sure if I've ever heard a guy admit that."

"Most guys lives aren't run by a ten year old princess who is right about everything."

Bam! Nathan turned around to see a girl lying on the floor in tears. "What the hell?" he said so silently that only Haley could hear him. "What's her name?" he asked Haley.

"That's Nikki," she told him before running over to the girl to check on her. "What happened, sweetie?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"Brooke… hit me… with the… ball," she stuttered.

"That's because you're on my team, you idiot! You're supposed to catch the ball with your hands, not your face."

"Brooke, get over here!" Nathan shouted at her. Brooke rolled her eyes, but obeyed her brother. "You can't talk to your friends like that," he told her.

"She's not my friend."

"Well, she's your teammate. Even if you don't like her, you have to be nice her."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Now go tell her you're sorry."

"No way."

"Yes way." He turned her around, pointing her towards Nikki and patted her butt, pushing her on her way. "Now smile pretty and make Haley believe it."

* * *

"Brooke, that was really nice of you to apologize to Nikki today," Haley said as she sat at the Scott kitchen table with the girls.

"I didn't want to," she said plainly. She looked behind Haley and saw Nathan watching her intently. "Nathan made me though."

Haley turned around with a little bit of a smile. For some reason, she was surprised that Nathan would make his sister apologize. That just wasn't a guy thing. It actually sounded like something she would do.

"Thanks for your help out there, Haley. I'm not good at handling crying girls."

"Yes you are," Brooke said, jumping up from her seat to check on what her brother was doing. "You always know how to make me stop crying."

"You're my little sister. That's my job."

"Well, that's a start," Haley said, trying to encourage Nathan. She could tell that he was making an honest effort. "There's a reason that they need both a coach and a team mom. It's too much for one person."

"Kinda like how you need a mom and a dad," Quinn said softly.

Haley looked over at her sister and her heart broke. Quinn never had a dad. He had left them before he even knew she existed. Haley had at least had a father for eight years. That still wasn't enough though and the fact that Quinn didn't even have that, broke her heart. And now Quinn didn't have a mother either. Haley had eighteen wonderful years with their mom, but last year she died suddenly. One day she was feeling sick, the next she had stage four liver cancer. Three months later she was gone.

From where Nathan was standing he watched the myriad of emotions flow through Haley as she heard Quinn's gut-wrenching words. He felt the exact same way when it came to Brooke. He didn't know their story about why it was just them, but he knew from experience that it was tough raising a kid when you're just a kid yourself.

"Brooke, do you wanna wear the oven mitts?" he asked her when she came over, knowing she was wanting to help.

Brooke squealed and before Nathan had even turned around, she had them on. "Okay, I'll push the button and you pull it out." Brooke just nodded and watched as Nathan opened the microwave.

"Oh my God, do I smell mac and cheese?" Haley asked as soon as the microwave door was open.

"Yes!" Brooke shouted back as she put the extra large plate of macaroni on the counter. Brooke smiled at Quinn who was already beaming when she heard Haley getting excited.

"It's Stoffer's. I hope you don't mind…" Nathan began before he was quickly cut off my Haley.

"Mind? Of course I don't mind. Mac and cheese is food of the gods. No matter who makes it."

Nathan looked at his sister and laughed. She had one hand on her hip and the other held out to him, "Pay up."

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, grabbing five dollars and putting it in his sister's palm. She smiled at him before pocketing it and going to get dishes to put their food on.

"What was that?" Haley asked as she watched the exchange.

"I bet him that some point in the night you would say that mac and cheese was food of the gods. And you did. So I win." Brooke turned around and went to the fridge as Nathan dished out the macaroni. She first grabbed the ketchup and slid it down the counter towards Nathan. Once he noticed the ketchup he turned around to look at her. As soon as he did, she threw him a bottle of beer that he caught one handed. "Nice, bro. Want one Haley?"

"I'm only nineteen," Haley answered.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Brooke asked, unsure of Haley's point.

"No. What are you drinking Brooke?" Haley was asking more to be nosy about Nathan's parenting skills rather than just wanting to know. If he had her throwing beer around the kitchen, then it was a wonder what she would be drinking.

"Diluted apple juice," Brooke told her as she took out a bottle of apple juice and a bottle of water before pouring them for herself. "I don't need all the added sugar," she explained while smiling at her brother.

Haley was once again surprised by Nathan and Brooke's relationship. Around school, Nathan Scott was a star basketball player, but at home he was a big brother and parent. And his little sister seemed to actually listen to him, maybe even more than her own.

"So, Brooke, do you have any clothes for me to change into?" Haley asked sarcastically as she once again looked at her sister who had duped her into what she was wearing.

"I do, but the clothes I have for you would be even shorter and tighter. But, I mean, if that's how you want to look around my brother… I'm fine with it."

"Well, you two won't need to worry. I will never again wear an outfit around Nathan that you approve of."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked as he brought the food around for the girls.

"We were talking about Haley's outfit," Quinn informed him. "What do you think of it?"

Nathan looked at Haley for what must have been the thousandth time since she walked into the gym. Another minute passed and he hadn't answered, still looking her up and down.

"That means he thinks it's hot," Brooke said.

"No," Nathan told his sister. "It means she's breathtaking." Nathan knew never to tell a girl she looked 'hot' unless of course he didn't want an actual relationship with her. If he were to call her hot that would mean that he just wanted to hook up with her and that wasn't how he thought of her.

Haley was sure that her entire body was red, and considering pretty much her entire body was showing with what she was wearing, her embarrassment must be obvious to everyone at the table.

"Let's eat," Nathan said with a smile, noticing the blush on Haley.

* * *

"Can we play tennis?" Quinn asked Brooke as they were finishing their dinner.

"Aren't you two tired after practice?" Haley asked, wondering how they could have enough energy to play tennis. Or where they would even do it.

"We are never too tired for video games!" Brooke shouted.

"Hey, inside voice, BP."

"Yes, daddy," Brooke smarted back.

Nathan gave his sister a look that could kill, "Don't dare compare me to him."

"Sorry. It's just sometimes you act like you're my father."

"That's because I am. And if you don't watch it pipsqueak, I'm gonna make you eat more vegetables like a real father would."

Feeling awkward with the tension around them, Haley spoke up, "So, what game system do you have, Brooke?"

"We play tennis on the Wii!"

"Cool, I've never played on a Wii before."

"Well then you just haven't lived," Nathan joked. "What do y'all have?"

Haley let out a nervous laugh, embarrassed by her own limited choice of games, "Ummm, we have a Nintendo64."

"Nice. Goldeneye?" Nathan asked excitedly.

Haley nodded her head in response to Nathan's question and a real smile covered her face. She and Quinn came from nothing and being inside the Scott's mansion with their new age technology made her feel inferior. Somehow Nathan made her feel okay about it.

"I'm gonna go set it up," Brooke shouted as she jumped up from her spot at the table.

"Excuse me, little miss. Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought we were going to play…"

"We are, but these dishes will not do themselves."

"You know, most fathers do the dishes for their kids."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm your brother too, because brothers make their sisters do the dishes." Brooke grabbed her own plate and Quinn's while Nathan grabbed his and Haley's, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwater.

"Thanks," Nathan told his sister before letting her run off to the playroom.

"Scotts verse Jameses!" Brooke shouted.

"No way!" Quinn protested. "Haley is horrible at video games. I don't want her on my team."

"Okay then, cool kids verse losers."

"What? Me and Quinn against you and Haley?" Nathan asked.

"No. Quinn and I are the cool kids. You guys are the losers."

"Should I be offended?" Haley asked, looking to Nathan.

"By my sister? No. Maybe by your own."

* * *

"Quinn wasn't kidding. You really suck at this," Nathan said as he watched the ball fly by Haley's Mii character.

"Don't make fun of me. I've never played this before."

"It's not that hard. When the ball comes, move your arm."

"I think I'm looking at the wrong character."

At this point Nathan wasn't sure if he was more amused or annoyed. He hated to lose, but it was kind of funny watching someone struggle with something insanely simple. Pointing at the screen, he explained to her in the simplest terms, "See, right in front of you is our side of the screen. Easy. See the two characters? You're the girl. I'm the boy. Got it?"

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Fine, let me help you." Nathan moved so that he was on the right side of Haley. He had previously been on her left side since her arms were flailing as she tried to hit the ball and he literally feared for his life.

Brooke served the ball, but quit paying attention once she saw Nathan holding Haley's hand as he directed the remote in the way to hit the ball. The ball went back over the net and right past both Quinn and Brooke who were no longer paying attention to the game.

"I scored!" Haley screamed, both excited and surprised that the ball had gone unhit by the two girls who seemed to be good at the game. "I did it!" Haley began jumping up and down, going crazy over winning one set and Nathan couldn't have thought it was any cuter. "Oh my God, I did it!" Haley began hugging Nathan before turning around and twirling her sister through the air.

"Haley, that was just one point," Brooke pointed out.

"Shut up, Brooke," Nathan told his sister. "That was good, Haley. Now it's your turn to serve."

"What? I have to serve?"

"Yeah, it's best of three and you just won us the second one."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

Nathan moved his own remote to show Haley how to do it, but when she tried, it wouldn't work, so he once again had to show her. He covered her hand with his own as he motioned up and then swung. "You've got to flick your wrist," he told her. They watched as the ball sailed over the net at laser fast speed. "Ace! Nice, Hales. Maybe you should start paying attention Brooke, before you get smoked again."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her brother, "We were just being nice since Haley's never played before."

"Right… Keep your eyes rolled back in your head like that, babe. It's attractive."

* * *

"I can't believe we won!" Haley said for what Brooke was sure must have been the hundredth time.

"What do you expect when I'm on your team?" Nathan joked, while at the same time being completely serious.

"God, Nathan, you are so full of yourself!"

"Awww, is Brookie a poor loser?"

"Yeah, I am. I learned from the best. Or should I say the worst?" Brooke spat back at her brother.

"Well, aren't we just a bundle of sunshine. I'd definitely say it's time for bed. Someone's getting cranky."

"You know, that's great parenting. You should never belittle a child in front of her friends."

"Well, I'm glad to see someone is reading the parenting books Grandma sent."

"Quinn's looking beat too, Brooke. Don't worry, we won't think less of you because your mean old brother sends you to bed in front of us. We're gonna hit the road anyways. We'll see you on Tuesday, kay?"

"Maybe before then? Y'all should come over and swim this weekend!"

"You know Brooke, you should really make sure it's okay with your brother first," Haley told her, knowing how mad she gets when Quinn invites people over without asking.

"Do you really think he would pass on the chance to see you in a swim suit?"

"Usually I'd agree with you, Hales, but she's got me on that one." Haley's face covered with blush and Nathan couldn't help but smile. "You're not good at taking a compliment are you?"

"I didn't realize that was a compliment. It seemed more like a mindless pick-up line," she shot back.

"Maybe you're right."

"So, how about it, Haley?" Brooke asked hoping that if it was coming from her Haley wouldn't say no.

"We'll see."

Brooke gave Quinn a hug, "I'll call you so we can work it out."

"They think they're grown-ups don't they?" Haley asked Nathan. He simply nodded in response.

Brooke moved on to give Haley a hug, "That's because we are. We have to be with miscreants like you and Nathan as guardians."

"You know, I'm kind of feeling left out here. Haley always gets a hug from Brooke, but you never give me a hug. What's up with that, Quinn?"

Quinn grew a blush that matched her sister's before walking over and giving Nathan a hug. "I'll see y'all this weekend," he said which made Brooke happy.

They walked towards the front door when Brooke decided something was missing. "Wait!"

"What?"

"You didn't give Nathan a hug. I mean, everybody hugged but you two. It's only fair."

Haley looked at Nathan, unsure of what to do next. "It's only fair," he repeated his sister with a smirk.

Quinn and Brooke looked at each other, possibly more giddy than Nathan himself.

"Fine," Haley relented before cautiously going towards Nathan.

Nathan pulled Haley in, holding her a bit longer than his quick hug with Quinn. "We have two conniving sisters," he whispered in her ear before slightly pulling away while leaving his hand on the small of her back.

"We definitely do," she replied with a smile. "We really should go now."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye." Nathan let his hand fall from her back, making sure that his hand grazed her butt on the way down.

"I totally saw that," Brooke said after they had left.

"Saw what?" Nathan asked, trying to play innocent.

"Your wandering hand."

"Oh… that."

"Bold move. I must warn you though. Haley's not that kind of girl. We may both be extremely hot, but even you can not woo that girl with your devastatingly handsome looks alone."

"I can tell. Most girls just immediately fall for me. I don't think she even notices me in that way. I'm just Brooke's older brother and Quinn's basketball coach. I've got to take what I can get. Nice move by the way, with the hug."

"I know, right. It just came to me." Brooke smiled, obviously proud of herself. Nathan held up his hand and she quickly slapped it in a high-five, her smile growing knowing that her brother was proud of her. "Well, it is past my bedtime. We've got a lot of work ahead of us so I should get my sleep. Carry me?" she asked giving him her best pout.

Nathan opened his arms and she quickly jumped into them holding him tight as he walked her up the stairs. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep in his arms. "I love you, big brother," she whispered.

"I love you too, little sister, Sweet dreams," he whispered back as he tucked her into her bed, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a little FYI. Quinn has a little crush on Nathan, if you couldn't tell from the hug last chapter. It's nothing that makes her not want Nathan and Haley together, but it's enough to embarrass her every now and then.**

* * *

"Please tell me that is not what you are wearing over to Nathan's," Quinn moaned as she watched her sister packing their towels.

"No. This is what I'm wearing to Brooke's."

"Brooke's and Nathan's is the same place," Quinn kindly told her sister who she was sure must have gone insane.

"I know that, I just wasn't sure if you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means my dear friend, that you never once have referred to it as your best friend's house, only as her brother's house."

"Yeah, well, he's your age, so when I talk to you about it, I use his name…"

"Quinnie, you suck at lying." Haley sat down next to their packed bag and pulled her little sister into her lap. "I know you and Brooke have some distorted perception of what is going on between me and her brother, but you need to know sweetie. We're just friends. Actually, we're not even that. I mean, we're not even facebook friends. Obviously there is no future there. Just imagine I'm Mom. Mom would hang out with other moms. That didn't mean they were getting married, okay?"

Quinn looked at her sister and smiled, "I know." She jumped up and ran off to the phone.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked her retreating figure.

"I'm getting my suit and getting you a different one. Give me ten minutes…"

Quinn came out of her bedroom with Haley's smallest bikini in hand and a smile on her face. She knew that Haley would never wear it in front of guys, it was simply for laying out, but if you compared that suit to the one she had behind her back, she knew that she could at least get her in a two piece.

Haley's smile disappeared when she saw the suit Quinn had in her hand. "Just turn your butt around and put that back up."

"What was that?" Quinn asked, ignoring her sister when she heard the chime of Haley's cell phone.

"My phone…"

"I know that was your phone. What does it say?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"I'm just curious."

Haley rolled her eyes and went to find her phone. Her sister knew what that chime meant and she couldn't understand why she all of a sudden cared about someone writing on her facebook wall. Haley clicked on the folder and laughed at how blatantly obvious her little sister was. "Are you kidding me?" she shouted through the apartment, hoping Quinn would hear her.

"What?" Quinn asked, instantly appearing in front of her.

"It seems I got a new friend request."

"Really? From who?"

"Who do you think?"

"I have no idea."

"How did you even orchestrate this?"

"What does orchestrate mean?"

"It means, how in the world did you get on Nathan's facebook?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn took the phone from Haley and hit accept before handing it back to her with a smile. "So what were you saying about you two not being friends?"

* * *

Brooke laid out by their pool waiting for her friends while Nathan swam laps. A sudden splash brought Brooke out of her peaceful meditative state and she scowled when she saw her brother's smirk by her feet.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"Well, you're a big boy. Entertain yourself."

"That's what you're for."

"No it's not."

"It really is. I told Mom that I was bored and I needed a little sibling to keep me entertained. Nine months later, there you were."

"Where do babies come from, Nathan?" Brooke joked with her brother. Most kids her age honestly wouldn't know the answer to that question, but Brooke grew up much faster than the average 10 year old. She loved asking her brother questions like that and seeing him squirm. She could hardly wait for the day when she would bring a boy home. She knew his head would explode.

"What is going on in your warped mind?" Nathan asked as he saw her face grow happier by the moment.

"Oh nothing."

"Are you sure they're coming?"

"Yeah." Brooke picked up Nathan's phone, flipping through it. "Oh yay! It looks like you have a new facebook friend!"

"She accepted?"

"I told you she would. Speak of the devil." Brooke smiled as she saw the two girls walking around the back gate to their pool and she ran to greet them. "I'm so glad you guys came! Nathan has been driving me crazy. I don't know how I survive without any girls around."

"Anybody up for basketball?" Nathan asked as the girls approached the pool.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Quinn asked.

"Never. You can't tell me that playing only twice a week wears you out?"

"Of course it doesn't, Nathan," Brooke answered for Quinn. "I can't play in this suit though. It'll fall off."

"Then change. Come on Brooke. I'll let you play three-on-one."

"Fin e. Come with me Quinn." Brooke grabbed her friend and ran off to her room to change.

"So, I guess it's official," Nathan said, watching as Haley took off her cover-up to get into the pool.

"What?"

"We're officially friends, right?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, still not following him.

"Facebook."

"Oh, right. I didn't know that was you, I mean, I knew that it was you, but I didn't know that it was you."

"Okayyyy. Now I'm confused."

"Quinn. And Brooke. I thought they had hacked into yours and sent it." Nathan just stared at her obviously still confused. "Quinn and I were talking about it…. Nevermind."

"You were talking about me?" Haley obviously hadn't meant to divulge that much information and Nathan knew he had to capitalize on it.

"We were getting ready to come over here and she was just… Nevermind. It's stupid."

"So you just accepted to make the girls happy then?"

"No," Haley tried to correct herself, not really sure why she wanted him to know that wasn't the only reason. "Sorry, no, it was just… Nevermind."

"Nevermind… Is that your new favorite word?"

Haley put her hands over her face, trying to cover the blush she knew must be starting. "God, I'm such a dweeb."

"Oh, look, he's making her blush," Brooke squealed from her bedroom window as she watched her brother's interaction with Haley.

"Anybody can make that girl blush. I don't think this is going to work, Brooke. She actually sat me down this morning to tell me that they weren't even friends."

"Which is why Nathan friended her! She's just in denial. Nathan is totally crushed out on her. I mean, just look at him. I don't think I've seen him smile like that over a girl ever. If Nathan wants this half as much as I do, then there's no way Haley can so no."

"She's stubborn. I really think she's determined not to like him."

"Do you not want this anymore?" Brooke asked her friend worriedly.

"No, I mean, I do. Of course I do. I mean, how amazing would it be if we were sisters? And Haley really deserves a good guy. I can tell she's lonely with it just being us all the time."

"Then don't give up, okay? Water basketball is a very physical game. And every movie shows that once there's physical contact, there's no denying feelings."

"Haley doesn't get physical."

"Well, Nathan does. We just need to make sure that we get her the ball as often as we can. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

After just a few seconds of basketball, Quinn could tell that Brooke was right. Water basketball is a very physical sport. Every time Nathan had the ball, Brooke latched onto him, hoping to get a piece of it. Unfortunately for her, Nathan's arms were about twice as long as hers, so keeping it out of her hands wasn't too difficult.

Quinn and Brooke were doing a good job at throwing the ball to Haley, unfortunately, the second Nathan got too close, Haley threw it right back. Quinn was actually enjoying playing more than she thought. Any time she got the ball, Nathan swam up to her and either picked her up, throwing her across the pool or wrapped his arms around her hoping to get the ball out of her hands while she pretended to try to get away.

"Will someone help me?" Brooke screamed from her position where she was latched onto Nathan's neck as he effortlessly made his way to the hoop. They had been playing for a good thirty minutes and it seemed that Haley had finally gotten up the courage, or possibly just gotten too into the game to care, to get a little bit more physical. She swam over, grabbing Nathan's right arm thinking that he couldn't score left handed. He quickly switched hands as he continued his way towards the basket, proud that he couldn't be stopped, even with two girls on him. Haley swam to his left arm pulling it down as well, but Nathan once again switched hands and jumped up, dunking the ball as he left a defeated Haley behind.

"You suck," she grumbled as she grabbed the ball and threw it towards her sister.

"Oh really? If I suck, what does that mean for you? I mean, I am royally kicking your ass."

"You are such a cocky bastard!" Haley screamed at him. Less than a second later she realized what she had said and her hand flew to her mouth as her face seemed completely shocked by the words that had just come out of her own mouth. "I didn't say that," she told her sister.

"Oh yes, you did," Nathan joked with her as he began laughing.

"Shut up!" she screamed as she splashed him, making him choke since he was laughing.

Quinn and Brooke looked on confused and worried that their plan was backfiring. Haley never cussed. She never even said shut up. At least not in front of them.

"Oh no you didn't," Nathan said as he looked at Haley challengingly.

"Oh yes, I did. Jerk!" she said, splashing him again. "Not so tough now, huh? Hot shot basketball player can't take a little water?"

Nathan turned his head away from the constant stream of water that was flying towards his face so that he could swim towards Haley. He grabbed her hands, instantly ceasing fire and smiled triumphantly. Not wanting him to win, Haley brought her legs up and pushed her feet against his chest, effectively getting him away from her. She started kicking the water in his face once again and he grabbed her feet, once again winning in his own mind. She quickly resumed splashing him with her hands and just as quickly he went to stop her. Learning from his previous attempt, he grabbed her hands and spun her around so that she couldn't use her legs to defend against him. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her own arms trapped against her body.

He held her still for a moment, just enjoying being close to her before finally speaking, "There's no reason to attack me, Haley. I was just kidding." Unknowingly, Haley relaxed into his arms, resting her head against Nathan's cheek that was next to her after whispering in her ear. "Are you done splashing me now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Reluctantly Nathan released her and held a smile when she didn't immediately swim away. Instead she just turned around to look at him, first noticing his smile. She looked into his eyes, hoping to figure out what he was thinking but had no luck. They heard Quinn cough and it brought them back to the real world they seemed to have forgotten about.

Brooke hit Quinn hard in the arm, "You idiot! They were having a moment!"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." Haley's phone began to ring, saving Quinn from too much blame. Quinn looked at her sister and smiled, "Peyton," they said simultaneously as they heard her designated ring. Quinn jumped out of the pool quickly, answering Haley's phone before she could. "Hey Peyton!"

"Hey Quinnie. What are you guys up to?"

"We're at Nathan Scott's," she told Peyton proudly. "We're swimming."

"Really? Well that's actually why I was calling. Apparently your sister has been keeping things from me. Imagine my surprise when I check out facebook this morning to see that she is now friends with Nathan Scott. How long has this been going on?"

Quinn could feel Haley staring at her, wondering when she would finally hand over the phone, but then Quinn sat down on the lounge chair, making it known to Haley that she wasn't needed. "Well, this is just their third date. And if you hadn't called, possibly their first kiss."

"No, your cough ruined their first kiss," Brooke said from where she was nosily eavesdropping.

"Kiss? Really?"

"Yeah. As Brooke said they were having a moment…" Before Quinn knew what was happening, Haley was out of the pool and had grabbed the phone from her hands while giving her a menacing look.

"What do you want, Peyton?" Haley scowled down into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, best friend."

"Sorry. Hi."

"Thank you. So… Nathan Scott?"

"I'll be right back," Haley told everyone before grabbing her towel and walking inside to take the call. "He's Quinn's basketball coach."

"Who's house you're swimming at. What suit are you wearing? Please tell me you're wearing the blue one."

"I am NOT wearing the blue one. I never wear the blue one and there is no chance in hell I would wear that in front of him."

"Why not? You look hot in it."

"No, I don't. Not that it even matters. There's nothing romantic happening here. We're just hanging out with our little sisters. His happens to be Quinn's best friend. It's about them, not us."

"What about the 'moment' Quinn just told me about."

"Quinn's ten. She wouldn't know a moment if it kicked her in the ass."

"You seem pretty upset for someone who hasn't just had a moment ruined," Peyton joked, knowing how worked up Haley could get.

"I'm not upset!" she screamed into the phone.

"You sure about that?" Nathan asked as he followed her into the house.

Haley turned around, surprised by his presence. "Peyton, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"You didn't have to hang up on my account. The girls were thirsty. They sent me in for lemonade."

"I'll help you," she said, habitually trying to put her phone in her pocket, realizing that she was wearing only a swimsuit. She then put her phone in the bra of her swimsuit, knowing it wouldn't fall out.

When she walked into the kitchen after Nathan, he quickly noticed where her cell phone was. "Is that for safe keeping?" he asked with a smirk.

"Boobs are better than pockets," she told him before quickly turning red. That was always something that she and Peyton would joke about so it came out normal. That was until she realized that she had just talked like that to Nathan Scott.

"Good to know. I'll have to put that in my book."

"Your book?"

"Yeah. I started a book a while back of girly facts that Brooke would need to know that I myself could never truly teach her. I think she'd appreciate that one."

"You surprise me," Haley said more to herself than to him.

"Right. Because I'm just some big dumb jock."

"No, it's not that."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Okay, I guess it is kind of that. It's just around campus you're kind of a hot shot. Every guy wants to be you and every girl wants to be with you."

"Every girl?"

Ignoring his question, Haley continued talking, "Here, you're just an incredibly loving older brother. You are just such a sucker for that girl out there."

"I think everyone becomes someone different when they're around their best friend. Brooke's my best friend."

"Not that different."

Nathan walked around the counter from where he had put everyone's lemonade and stepped between where the drinks and Haley were, making her extremely uncomfortable. "If everybody saw me this way, I wouldn't be taken seriously. Teams wouldn't fear playing me. I would be a complete sap and my basketball career would be shot to hell."

"I guess that makes sense."

"And I guess that means you like the real me," Nathan said, somehow finding a way to move even closer to her.

"You're okay," she said, moving around him to grab two of the drinks from the counter.

"Well, I like you," he whispered in her ear as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her to grab the other two drinks. He smiled as he walked back out to the girls, leaving behind a stunned Haley.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later…_

Haley ran into the gym dragging Quinn behind her. "So sorry we're late," she said stepping on her toes to give Nathan a quick kiss.

"Next time you're late, you're running, not her."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Nathan turned away from the girls that he had shooting around to check out Haley. "So where were you?" he asked as he slyly slid his hands into her back pockets. He pulled her close to give her a kiss, surprising her when he passed her lips going straight for her neck.

"Traffic," she told him as her face quickly blushed. "There are children around, Nathan. Please remove your hand from my ass before they all see."

Nathan sent her a smirk that she had recently grown accustomed to as he did as she said, removing his hand, before sliding it up her shirt, "Better?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled unintentionally before regaining a small sense of self control. She pulled away from him, slapping at his hands while trying to hide her smile. "Nathan. You cannot do that in front of the girls."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Haley looked around her, not seeing anyone but Nathan. A very shirtless Nathan. A very wet, shirtless Nathan.

"Haley!" Quinn screamed in her ear.

"Shit!" Haley screamed, jumping from her bed. "My God, child! What were you thinking waking me like that?"

"I called you, but you didn't answer. You just kept moaning _Nathan_. Who we just so happen to need to meet in thirty minutes for my first basketball game. You like him, don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

Quinn climbed on the bed, sitting next to her big sister. "Because he flusters you. He's always making you blush and you keep using four-letter words when you think about him. Pretty passionate, don't you think?"

"He's just an annoying boy, that's why he flusters me. It's nothing more."

"Hales, you're talking about him in your sleep."

Annoyed by her sister, Haley pushed her off the bed with a laugh when she heard a loud thud as Quinn hit the floor. "Go put on your uniform and stop thinking about me and Nathan. There is no, nor will there ever be a me and Nathan." As soon as Quinn left the room, Haley threw her head back into her pillows. This was the third time this week she had dreamt about Nathan and it was driving her crazy. She looked at her clock, realizing Quinn was right. Quinn had a game in thirty minutes, which meant that she would have to see Nathan in thirty minutes.

She jumped out of bed, possibly even quicker than before. How would she possibly be Nathan-ready in thirty minutes?

* * *

Haley ran into the gym dragging Quinn behind her. "So sorry we're late."

"Next time you're late, you're running, not her."

Haley blushed a little, remembering her dream. Quickly regaining her composure, she continued with their newfound style of banter, "First day of practice you said that the girls had to run."

"True. But then you so kindly pointed out that it wasn't their fault. It's those damn alcoholic mothers."

"But… I don't drink."

"Maybe not, but with you in those heels, I'm figuring you were the one that was slow and not Quinn."

Haley looked down embarrassed. Maybe the heels were too much. She remembered her conversation with Quinn on the second day of practice, saying that she wouldn't wear a dress to her practice. And now here she was, wearing heels. Something was most definitely wrong with her.

Nathan noticed that he had made Haley feel a bit insecure and immediately wished he could take it back. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. He leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear, "They may slow you down, but I have to say, they're worth it. You look beautiful."

Haley turned away from him as quick as she could so that he couldn't see how big her smile was. She took her seat at the end of the bench as she began getting drinks out for the girls during their game.

"Back to work," Nathan shouted at Quinn and Brooke who had stopped warming up to watch them. Brooke made a kissy face back to tease him and he chased her around the court as she squealed.

* * *

"We won! We won!" Brooke and Quinn were going crazy, running around the court celebrating their first victory.

Nathan watched on with a smile, extremely proud of his sister and also proud of himself.

"Good job, coach," Haley said, popping up behind him.

"Thanks. Ummm… I was wondering… if maybe… you might possibly want to go get pizza? To celebrate?" Nathan had never had a stuttering problem before, but for some reason, he just couldn't get out his words today.

"That kind of sounds like a date."

"If you want it to be…"

"Sorry, Nathan. I don't date."

"Okay." Nathan had never been rejected before. He didn't really know what to say, but he figured he should give it another shot. "Then we can get pizza on a non-date."

"I don't know…"

"Well, I could just ask again when the girls are here. I'm sure Quinn knows how to hold a grudge as well as Brooke. Man, that would be tough…"

"You are the lowest kind of human being, Nathan Scott."

"I have no problem accepting that if it means that I get to go on a non-date with you."

"Fine," Haley relented. "For the girls."

"You mean so your sister doesn't hate you…" Nathan joked back. Haley gave him an evil look before packing Quinn's things up and telling Quinn they were going to eat with the Scotts. He was definitely right. Her sister would hate her for turning down Nathan.

* * *

"I thought we were just going to get pizza," Haley said as they walked into the skating rink.

"We are getting pizza," Nathan replied with a smile.

"At the skate center? Really? Do you know how much it costs just to rent the shoes? Then there's the high cost of their pizza and drinks. Not to mention the video games they'll inevitably want to play."

"We're celebrating."

"I think they're worn out enough after playing."

"We're not tired!" Quinn screamed loudly for emphasis. She never got to go skating, unless a friend was having a birthday party.

Haley's brain was spinning. She didn't want to upset her sister, but they really didn't have enough money to spend on skating.

When she got up to the register, she warily handed the girl her debit card, hoping it wouldn't be declined. Without taking the card from her, the girl handed her two tickets to get skates and let the girls through. "It's taken care of," the girl told her with a smile as she nodded her head towards Nathan.

"You didn't have to do that," Haley said as she chased down Nathan.

"You're welcome."

"This isn't a date, remember?"

"Look, Hales. I didn't tell you we were coming here, so I thought I'd pay for it. It's only fair. Now what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I like cheese. Quinn likes pepperoni." Haley watched as Nathan went and ordered an entire pizza of each along with two pitchers of Coke. "Thanks," she said as he sat down next to her at the table she had picked out.

"We got y'all's skates," Brooke announced proudly as she and Quinn came to their table carrying two pairs of skates each. "What'd you get us?" she asked Nathan.

"One cheese and one pepperoni pizza."

"No meat lovers? You always get that."

"Nope. It's not like you eat it anyways."

"I know, but it's your favorite."

"It's okay. I can eat the pepperoni. It's just as good."

"That's not what you said last week…"

Nathan quickly covered Brooke's mouth with his hand, hoping not to make a big deal about not ordering his own favorite, but it was too late. Haley had already taken notice. Maybe it wasn't so bad though, he thought when he saw her smile.

* * *

"So, you're making this seem awful date-like," Haley said as she and Nathan were getting on their skates.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Haley. This is simply a celebratory meal after our little ones performed so amazingly."

"That's so weird. You make it sound like we're parents."

"Aren't we? I mean, don't those two dictate our entire lives? I never thought I would be raising a kid at the age of twenty-one. And I really never thought I'd find another person who was going through the same thing."

"Once again, there you go making it sound like we're a couple."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

"This is really too much. You didn't have to pay for everything and eat pizza that you don't like just for us."

"I like doing things for you."

"Well, you should stop."

"I figure I'll win you over eventually if I keep it up."

"I told you, I don't date."

"What, are you celibate or something?"

"I guess you could say that. I just don't have time to. Between work, school, and Quinn, I don't have time for boys. And I don't want Quinn to get attached to someone, just to have him disappear from our lives."

"Well, it's summer, so you don't have school. I think that leaves room for a boyfriend. And I think Quinn is already attached to me. There's no reason for you to not be as well."

"Did you ever think that maybe I just don't like you?"

"Actually, no."

"Well, maybe you should start thinking about that," Haley said before skating away to find her sister.

* * *

"Haleyyyy," Brooke shouted as she skated up to Quinn and Haley. "I'm so glad you are here. I can never get Nathan to skate. I'm pretty sure with you around, I can get him to do anything."

"Hey everybody," the voice came over the speaker. "It's couples skate, so grab your partner. Nobody goes solo for this song."

Nathan came up from behind them, quickly grabbing Brooke's hand, pulling them away from Quinn and Haley who had paired off themselves. "You having fun, pipsqueak?"

"I sure am, I love it when you skate. Thanks for bringing us here. I don't think Quinn gets to come here much. Doesn't it look like they're having fun?"

"It definitely does," Nathan smiled as he looked at the girls.

"You want to skate with her, don't you?"

"Of course not. I love skating with my number one girl."

"Nathan, just go get her."

Listening to his sister, Nathan skated over to Haley and Quinn. He skated low to talk to Quinn, "Mind if I steal your partner?" Quinn shook her head no and headed over to sit by Brooke on the side of the rink so they could watch. Coming up from behind her, Nathan grabbed Haley's hips, skating as close to her as possible without falling. "So, I thought about it and I think you're lying."

"About what?" she asked.

"About not liking me. You do. I think that you think about me just as much as I think about you. I think you are just too stubborn to admit it. I think you dream about being with me, but are just too afraid to let it become a reality."

"Oh my God," Haley said, turning around and stopping. "I can't believe Quinn told you about that!"

Nathan started to laugh and Haley had no idea why. "Quinn didn't tell me anything. But it's good to know that you're dreaming about me."

"You're lying. If Quinn didn't tell you, then how did you know?"

"I didn't. I just hoped. Considering I've been dreaming about you nonstop."

"Okay, eww. That is definitely too much information."

"Oh my God, you have a dirty mind, Haley James. I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure you didn't. That's why you have a death grip on my hips instead of just holding my hand."

"What can I say? I like being close to you."

"Too bad. Song's over." Haley skated over to her sister and Brooke and sat down, leaving behind a dumbfounded Nathan. "Are you girls having fun?"

"Totally!" Quinn squealed.

"The question is, are you having fun?" Brooke said skeptically.

"Of course I am!"

"With my brother?"

"You know, your brother is quite persistent."

"So am I. It's one of the few good qualities we got from our parents. Anyways, I don't know about you, but I am sore. I say we go back to my place and soak in the hot tub."

"Ten year olds are not supposed to be in hot tubs," Haley informed Brooke.

"False. If you read the warnings carefully, it says they shouldn't be allowed in alone. And we have adult supervision."

"Well, don't have swimsuits anyways," Haley protested.

"I see the little one has invited you over again," Nathan said as he skated over to the girls.

"Yeah. She's trying to con us into hot tubbing."

"Well, I'm sure with all this skating and the game, the girls are sore. It would be good for their muscles. And yours."

"I don't think so. We don't have swimsuits."

"That's okay. Quinn can wear one of Brooke's. And I'm sure you're wearing undergarments that would suffice to cover you."

"Please, Haley," Quinn begged.

"Fine. I guess today is just your day, Quinnie. But I'm not getting in."

"We'll see about that," Brooke whispered to Quinn.

* * *

"Come on, Hales. You're wearing shorts. You might as well put your legs in," Brooke told Haley.

"Fine."

"Damn, she says fine a lot, doesn't she?" Nathan asked Quinn.

"Language!" Haley chastised.

Ignoring her sister, Quinn answered Nathan, "Yeah. She tries to make it seem like everything is a hardship."

"How does a ten year old know the word hardship?"

"Because when Haley was fifteen, she got a hardship license. With Mom's hours at work, Haley had to drive me everywhere."

"Hush," Haley told her sister before she could divulge any more information. She was very private and didn't want people knowing much about her. Especially when it came to growing up and the way they lived now.

"Seven minute warning," Nathan told the girls as he looked at his watch.

"Despite your foul language, you are quite the strict brother," Haley said, laughing at Nathan counting the minutes the girls were allowed to spend in the hot tub.

"That's because he loves me," Brooke informed her.

"Is that what you say to get her to listen to you?"

"Maybe…" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Wow. Brooke. I didn't picture you as such a sucker."

"It's those gorgeous Scott genes. That smirk he gives. It gets me every time. It's okay though. He can't resist the dimples."

"It's true," Nathan said, giving his sister a smile and poking at her dimples.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Brooke said as she saw Haley scooting a bit further down into the water. "You should get in. You can just keep your clothes on."

"I don't want to drive home wet."

"Well, I'll fix that," Quinn said jumping up and trying to pull off Haley's tank top.

"Excuse me?" she said, pushing her sister off of her.

"What? It's not like it's something we haven't seen before. We went swimming two weeks ago. And really, a bra is the same as a swimsuit."

"Fine," Haley huffed as she lifted the top over her head and slid in.

Nathan hadn't realized how wrong Quinn was. A bra was not the same as a swimsuit. At least not the lacy push-up bra that Haley was nearly busting out of. "Wow," he accidentally said aloud.

Brooke splashed Nathan before he could say anymore. Snapping out of his daze, he looked at his watch again. "Three minutes."

"Well that sucks. I only get three minutes in here?"

"Absolutely not. You are allowed thirty minutes. Just because the girls have to get out, doesn't mean we have to."

"Well, wouldn't you have to? You did get in at the same time."

"Little ones are only allowed fifteen minutes. So lucky you gets to share with me for another fifteen."

"Could you please quit calling us little ones? It's degrading," Quinn said.

"Dang girl. Degrading? Your vocabulary is stellar."

"What is stellar?" she asked.

"Amazing," Haley answered. "She asks that a lot. That's how she knows it all."

"Brooke, I think you should start reading the dictionary at night. Maybe you can catch up with Quinn."

"Oh, shut it…" Nathan's beeping watch broke off Brooke's not-so-kind words.

"Time's up, ladies."

"We'll go shower, then put on a movie," Brooke told Nathan, sending him a wink as they left him alone with Haley.

"You're really good with her," Haley told Nathan once the girls were inside.

"I try my best. She's my number one girl, so I have to treat her right."

"Just another reason as to why we shouldn't date."

"Nice. I didn't even have to bring it up this time. I knew you thought about it. So, what's your newest bullshit reason?"

"Because, Brooke is your number one girl. If I'm going to be with someone, I need to be number one."

"Really? And he wouldn't be number two to Quinn?"

Rolling her eyes, Haley knew he was right. "I guess he would."

Nathan scooted closer to her, hoping that he was breaking down some walls she had built up. "You're invading my personal space," she said, placing her hand on his chest, but not actually pushing him away.

"I don't see you pushing me away." After a few moments of silence, Nathan leaned in and kissed her. At first, Haley was just shocked, but when she felt him about to pull away, she grabbed his face, finally returning the kiss. When he finally pulled away minutes later Haley saw the smile that Brooke had said got her every time and she could see why. "I was beginning to get worried," he admitted, referring to her lack of response in the beginning.

"I was surprised."

"I don't see how. I've spent weeks trying to get you to like me."

"Weeks? It's been two weeks. You act as if it's been a lifetime."

"It seemed like one."

"Oh my God, that is such a line. Wow, okay. Sorry, my brain has started working again and I can't do this."

"You can't do what? Kiss? Because I'd have to say that you can. Damn good in fact."

"No, I can do that," she said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Nathan was kissing her again. Haley was quicker to pull away this time, but still not too quick, "While this is fun and all, I'm sure the girls are watching. I don't want them getting any ideas about us."

"I think it's a little late for that. You and I both know that the girls already have plenty ideas in their heads about us. Have you not seen our wedding album?"

"Our wedding album?"

"Yeah, it's actually quite magnificent. Especially considering it was made by two ten year olds. Come on, I have to show you." Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her out of the hot tub. He had somehow forgotten how beautiful she was and after gawking for a minute, he grabbed her a towel as he noticed how uncomfortable she felt in only a bra and shorts.

On their way up to Brooke's room, they passed two sleeping girls in front of the TV. Keeping his hold tight on Haley's hand, Nathan quickly and quietly pulled her up the stairs until the were in his sister's room. Finally letting go of her hand, he knelt on the ground and went under Brooke's bed, pulling out a white notebook that was covered in lace. 'The Scotts' was written on the cover in big silver letters.

"Oh my God," Haley gasped as she saw the child's elaborate workings on what was once a simple school binder.

"Open it," he told her.

Careful not to mess it up, Haley opened the notebook. The first page was a picture of the happy couple alone. In all reality, it was a happy married couple with their faces covered by cut out pictures of Nathan and Haley. "You look gorgeous in that dress," Nathan joked.

"You fill that tux out well yourself." Laughing, Haley turned the page to see their sisters dressed up, holding flowers.

"Apparently, they were our flower girls. I told them that you only have one flower girl, but they wouldn't have it. They said they didn't care, they were both going to be flower girls and I couldn't stop them."

"You really shouldn't be encouraging this behavior, Nathan."

"Who said I encouraged it? It's not like I helped them cut and paste. I just critiqued their final product."

"I bet you liked this picture, didn't you?" Haley asked when she flipped to pictures of their honeymoon where the girls had put pictures of the two by the beach in their swimsuits. Haley was wearing the very teeny bikini that she usually refused to wear in public.

"Oh, you know I did. I think you should wear that one more often."

"Uh, no. I don't know how they got a picture of me wearing that, but it needs to be destroyed." Haley reached for the picture, but Nathan snapped it out of her hands before she could ruin the book.

"They would kill you if there was a single misplaced item in this shrine of theirs."

"I can't believe you let them make this."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't let me watch them alone."

Haley quit arguing, knowing that she needed Nathan's help. She couldn't leave Quinn at home when she went to work and Peyton couldn't watch her all the time. It really helped to have an extra hand around. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. That was kind of random though."

"I just want you to know that I really appreciate it. I can't afford a sitter. I mean, I'd have to pay them my own hourly wage which just makes going to work pointless."

"No problem. Just know that I'm going to expect payback."

"What does that mean?" Haley asked warily.

"It means that maybe you could help me out when I have away games. Coach really doesn't like me taking Brooke with us. He knows she's part of the package deal though."

"I'd love to help out. Brooke's a really great kid. You do really good with her."

"Yeah, you said that already. Quinn's pretty great herself."

"Thanks."

"You know, I think the girls are out for the night."

"And?"

"It would make perfect sense if you just wanted to stay the night."

Haley automatically laughed, thinking Nathan was hoping to get her in bed. "Right. That's exactly what I want to do."

"I mean it. We've got a guest room. The girls are out for the count."

"So that was your plan? Take them skating to tire them out? Actually quite brilliant."

"No, that wasn't my plan. But it would have been an amazing one."

"I'm soaked from being in the hot tub. Not really prime sleeping clothes."

"You can sleep in some of my clothes. I'll put yours in the dryer so then they'll be dry for you in the morning."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"It's part of my charm," he said, giving her a smirk.

"What charm?" she laughed at him.

Feigning hurt Nathan was quick to shoot back, "The charm that got you to kiss me."

Annoyed that he had one-upped her, Haley hit Nathan in the chest before walking out of the room to check if her sister was still asleep.

"I told you, they're out," Nathan whispered as he came up behind her.

"You had to have planned this," she whispered back.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked coyly.

"So that you could kiss me again."

At that exact moment, Brooke's eyes popped open. She was careful not to move, knowing that if they knew she was awake that it would ruin everything. She closed her eyes again, trying not to smile so that she could listen to them undiscovered.

"You know, I see a flaw in that logic."

"And what is that?" Haley asked, turning around to face him.

"I just don't think that I need to plan something for you to kiss me. I think it will just happen all on it's own. Actually, I think that the need for you to kiss me will just grow. It will begin to invade your thoughts, just as I have invaded your dreams…"

Hoping to shut Nathan up, Haley covered his mouth with her lips. Maybe he was right, she thought. But when he started laughing she just wanted to punch him. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just, that actually was my plan. If I keep talking long enough to embarrass you, your need to shut me up will be even more unbearable than your need to kiss me, inevitably causing our lips to meet once again."

"Inevitably?"

"Absolutely."

"We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Janet, I just don't know what to do," Haley cried into the phone.

"It's okay, honey. You know you can always stay with us."

"I know, but Quinn loves it here. She's having so much fun playing basketball. And I'm on scholarship. I can't just pick up and leave."

"Haley, if you can't take care of Quinn, you know we'll be there. She doesn't have to be your responsibility."

"No. We need to be together. It's okay. I can find another job or we'll get a new place. I'll figure it out. I gotta go, I hear Quinn coming. Love you."

"Who was that?" Quinn asked as she entered her sister's bedroom. "Why are you crying?"

"That was Aunt Janet. She says hi."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Haley did her best to smile and keep her sister in the dark about things, but she was never very good at that. "Why don't you go get ready for practice, okay?"

"Did Nathan do something?" Quinn asked, climbing on the bed next to her sister and giving her a hug, wanting to do anything to make her happy.

"No, he didn't do anything. Why would you say that?"

"Just because you're crying. I know you like him. I didn't know if he did something to hurt your feelings."

"No, sweetie, Nathan didn't do anything. You don't need to worry about that."

"I always worry when you cry."

"It'll be okay. Just go get ready so that we can go."

"Okay." Quinn gave Haley one more hug before bouncing off the bed. On the way out of the room she noticed a letter on Haley's dresser that read 'Eviction Notice' in bright red.

Quinn ran to her room and looked in her dictionary to figure out what Haley was so upset about. Once she read it herself, she too began crying before calling Brooke.

* * *

"You have to Nathan!" Brooke yelled at her brother as they stood in the parking lot outside of the gym.

"I don't have to do anything, Brooke."

"But don't you love her?"

"Woah, Brooke. Love is a very strong word. Yes, I like Haley, but we aren't even dating."

"But Quinn… will have to move to Texas." Nathan watched as Brooke's lower lip trembled, trying not to cry in public. He turned around, trying to avoid feeling guilty, but when he turned back around his sister was in full-on tears.

Nathan swooped in and picked her up, hugging her tight. "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"She's my best friend, Nathan. She gets it. We're the only kids at school with no parents. If she leaves, I'm all alone."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I just don't know what you want me to do."

"Yes, you do."

"What?"

"Let them stay with us. They did last week and it was fine. Our house is huge. You wouldn't even know they're there."

"Right," Nathan said as he saw Haley's car pull up. As if he could ever not notice her.

"Just ask her."

"Come on, pipsqueak. Let's go inside."

* * *

It was fifteen minutes into practice and Haley hadn't sat down yet. If Nathan was honest with himself, he would admit that he hadn't been a great coach today. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Haley. He could tell that she had been crying, which made him believe what his sister had told him about the eviction notice.

"Shoot free throws," he told the girls as he began walking over to Haley.

"Nathan, they don't let us shoot free throws. They don't even call fouls," Brooke shouted at his turned back.

"Do you want me to ask her or not?" Silencing Brooke, Nathan knew that he did need to do something else for the girls. He turned to Lily's mom, Karen, for help. "Can you watch them for a minute?" he asked before taking off towards Haley. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off into the lobby.

"Are you okay?" he asked once they were alone.

"I'm fine. Why? Who's coaching practice?"

"You're not fine. I can tell."

"You can't just leave the girls in there!"

"Don't worry about it, Haley. Karen is taking care of them. Can you just talk to me? You've been crying."

"I'm just tired. I've been working a lot lately."

"Yeah, I know," Nathan said, knowing how much she was working since he was helping watch Quinn when she did.

"Did I say thank you for that?"

"Yes, you did." Nathan saw Brooke and Quinn peeking through the gym door out of the corner of his eye and tried to hide his smile.

"Ask her!" Brooke mouthed to her brother.

Giving Brooke a stern look before turning his attention back to Haley, Nathan brought up the reason he had taken her out there. "I heard you were looking for a place to live."

"What? Who said that?" Haley followed Nathan's eyes to the girls heads that were floating in midair. "Right. Quinn doesn't know what she's talking about."

"You can stay with us," Nathan blurted out.

"What?"

"Move in with us. We have plenty of room. It's close to campus and Quinn would stay in the same school."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because… there are just so many reasons as to why that is wrong."

"Look, Hales, you need a place to stay and I've got room. What is so wrong about that?"

"You can't just ask me to move in with you Nathan. That is a big deal. No, that is a huge deal. We barely know each other. It just wouldn't be right. Especially if you are wanting to be in a relationship."

"Wait! Are you saying no because you don't like me or you do like me?"

"That depends. Are you asking me just because your sister told you to?"

"Kind of… But also for me," he quickly added. "I like you and I like Quinn. I would hate it if I couldn't see you two all the time." Haley didn't respond because she wasn't sure of what to even say. "So, I answered your question. Are you going to answer mine?"

"I already answered it. We're not moving in with you."

"Not that question."

"Oh, right. That one about liking you."

"Yeah… that one."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're avoiding answering the question yourself. I've already told you that I like you. I think it's time for you to man-up and tell me how you feel."

"Woman-up."

"Am I sensing more avoidance?" he joked.

"Maybe…"

"Well, I guess I have my answer then," Nathan said, trying to pass her, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What do you mean you have your answer?"

"I mean, I get it. You don't want to hurt my feelings because we're gonna have to spend a lot of time together because of the girls. It's okay. Really. I should get back to practice."

"No, it's not okay. I like you, okay? I do. I'm just not used to letting people in. And now, we're getting evicted and my life is just completely flipped upside down. Adding another person to the crazy drama just seems to be too much." Turning around, she saw the girls still watching. "God! It's not just adding another person! It's adding two people into my mess of a life. It's too much and I'm not good at handling change."

Hoping to calm her down, Nathan grabbed her fidgety hands, holding them tight in his own. "Then things don't have to change," he said.

"But they do!" she suddenly screamed. "I said it, Nathan. They heard it," she said, ripping her hand out of his and pointing to the girls. "It's out there. And now I can't take it back."

"Girls, come here," Nathan shouted to the girls, not knowing what to do next. Squatting down, he took Quinn's hand in his, "You are going to love your sister no matter what, right?"

"Of course," she said as she nodded her head enthusiastically. She pulled her sister down to their level, giving her a hug and a kiss. Haley started to cry again for the second time that day and hated herself for breaking in front of her sister.

"Okay, go back to practice, girls."

"I want to stay with Haley," Quinn said, not letting go of her sister.

"No, honey, go back to practice," Haley told her.

"Haley, you're upset. I don't want to leave you."

"I'm okay. I promise. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nathan asked once he was sure the girls were gone.

"Not really. I just want everything fixed. I want a normal life and I want to keep my sister with me."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you can't have both. The day we signed those guardian papers was the day we signed our souls to the devil. At least my ass is owned by a little devil."

Haley couldn't help but laugh through her tears. "I guess. It's weird. Here I am, praying for a normal life, when the one thing standing in my way is also the one thing I can't stand to lose."

"I know how you feel. I couldn't survive without Brooke. I know I shouldn't rely on her as much as I do. It's too much pressure on a ten year old."

"And raising a ten year old is too much pressure on a teenager, but we both got stuck with that responsibility as one. And not only did we have to rearrange our lives over someone else, but we were also supposed to deal with the loss of our parents without letting them see you upset. It sucks."

"And sometimes you just need someone to talk to, but nobody else understands. It's impossible to unless you've lived it yourself."

"But you have," Haley finalley realized.

"So have you. So if you ever need anything. I'm here. If you need someone to listen… a shelter, maybe."

"Again with that shelter?"

"What can I say? The devil made me do it."

"And did the devil make you do Saturday night?"

"Saturday night? Hmmm. What was Saturday night?"

"Great. You don't even remember it. Glad to know I made that much of an impact."

"I just think I need a refresher."

Realizing that Nathan teasing, Haley smiled and was glad to respond to his request. Slowly approaching him, Haley couldn't help that her smile brightened. Apparently, she was moving too slow for him though and he shortened the distance between them, pulling her in as he kissed her, refusing to let go.

"I think it gets better every time," Haley said, once again beaming from ear to ear.

"Maybe that's because you finally admitted how you feel about me."

"Maybe that's because I finally realized it might actually be okay to let someone in. To maybe let someone else care. Or just to ask someone for help."

"So does that mean you'll move in?"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Not easily."

"Too bad I'm just as stubborn as you. You'll have to settle with just kissing."

"I'd hardly call it settling."


	6. Chapter 6

"Royal! Wake up!"

"Penelope! Shut up!"

Obliging her brother, Brooke silently climbed on his bed and started jumping. She made sure to not make a noise. "Stop it, Penelope!" he screamed at her.

Sitting herself down on his chest she smiled. "You do realize that I actually like the name Penelope, don't you?"

"Just leave me alone," he groaned as he tried to push her off of him.

"I love you, Nathan."

"That's great, Brooke, but I'm trying to sleep here."

"Are you forgetting what today is?"

"It's Wednesday. Which means it's my day to sleep in. So, please, why are you in here?"

"You promised to help Haley look for an apartment today," Brooke squealed before she began once again jumping on the bed.

"Shit!" he shouted as he sat up and looked at his clock. He grabbed his sister and threw her under his arm, carrying her out of his room and into the kitchen. "Make my cereal while I go change," he ordered as he sat her down on the kitchen counter and took off in the direction of the laundry room.

* * *

"We're here," Haley shouted as she entered the giant Scott house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Brooke shouted back. "Wow. You look gorgeous!" she cooed when the girls walked in the room and she saw Haley wearing a beautiful sundress. Nathan should be ready in a second. He was a little slow out of bed this morning."

"Thanks, Brooke. Are you sure you're not the adult around here?"

"Hey, I heard that," Nathan said as he appeared in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Uh… what are you wearing?" Haley asked, seemingly appalled.

"Clothes?"

"Not those. Your room. Now!" Haley ordered as she dragged Nathan to his room.

"What are you doing Haley? I thought we were just going to check out apartments."

"We are, but you need to look nice. We need to look like a couple that can actually afford a place in a neighborhood that we won't get shot in. We need to be a very stable couple with no children. That's why the girls are going to Lily's. It will make them more likely to rent to us."

"They have shootings in Tree Hill?" Nathan joked.

"Maybe not, but who says I'll actually find a place in Tree Hill?" Haley frantically searched through Nathan's closet until she finally found a polo and khakis that she thought were acceptable. She pulled them out and threw them at him. "Change."

"Do you think I'm whipped or something?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?" she asked, completely serious.

"Woah… boyfriend? I thought you said we were just kissing."

"God! Fine!" she screamed. "Don't help me. As a matter of fact, don't even talk to me." Haley tried to leave, but Nathan grabbed her arm, stopping her. "God, what is your deal?"

"Haley, I was kidding, okay? Calm down. I'll change and I'll be downstairs in less than five minutes."

Nathan leaned forward and tried to kiss Haley's forehead, but she put her hand in between them to stop it. "Look, Nathan. Today is a really big deal. If I can't find a place to live, I lose Quinn. I can't handle that. I can barely handle the thought of that. So, please, just put all of your joking aside today because I cannot do this alone."

"I'm sorry, Hales. I didn't even think about it that way."

"Well, now you get it, so will you please be a good boyfriend and just do what I ask?"

"Of course," he said, leaning forward and actually connecting with her forehead this time.

* * *

"Well, that went horrible," Haley complained as she plopped down on the Scott's couch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more," Nathan said as he sat down next to her, putting his hand over hers in hopes to comfort her.

"This just sucks. Everything is either too expensive or too far away from school or too shitty. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"We just keep looking or…"

"No."

"What?"

"I know what you were going to say and the answer is still no."

"How long do you have before you have to move?"

"Two weeks. If we don't have a place by then my aunt wants us to stay with her. At least until school starts back. Then I'd come back here to stay in the dorms and I'd have to leave Quinn behind."

"In Texas?"

"Yeah. I don't think I could leave her," Haley said as she began to cry.

Nathan quickly took Haley into his arms, not really knowing what else to do. "Hey," he said, pulling away so that he could look at her. "How about we do something fun. Anything so that we can forget about this. At least for tonight. The girls are at the sleepover. What do you say we have our official first date? We kind of skipped over that part."

"That sounds really sweet, Nathan, but I don't think I'm up for going out tonight."

"Then we'll order pizza. Stay in, watch a movie. Just hang out, get to know each other better."

Haley couldn't help but smile at how amazing Nathan was being. He seemed to be willing to do anything to help her. And this time it was without the pushing of a certain little girl. It made her think that maybe Nathan Scott wasn't the cocky jock he was made out to be.

"Two things," she said, holding up two fingers.

"And what are they?"

"Do you ever get tired of pizza? You've had to have had it at least five times in the past three weeks."

"Absolutely not," he said with a smile. "I love it. Besides, it contains four of the major five food groups. Bread, meat, dairy, and finally the tomato sauce gives you vegetables."

"You know none of those would really count as healthy."

"In my mind, they do. So what's the second thing?"

"By watching a movie do you mean really watching a movie or making out while a movie is playing in the background?"

"Well, I had initially meant actually watching a movie, definitely a little cuddling in there. But now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind the making out. Yeah, I'd definitely enjoy the making out."

"Too bad. I prefer the cuddling."

"Really? Is kissing me really that bad?"

"No. It's actually quite fun," she said, unable to hide her smile. "But… I guess I might as well tell you this now. I'm a bit of a prude. I don't kiss on the first date."

"Isn't it a little late for that. I definitely remember us kissing quite a few times. Before the first date in fact."

"Yeah… well, you surprised me."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that you initiated a few of those kisses."

"Okay, fine, maybe I bent my principles a little bit, but not anymore. And I'd appreciate it if you'd respect my values."

"Does that mean no cuddling?"

Haley made a point of making it seem like she had to think hard before answering. "I guess it'd be okay. But if there are wandering hands or lips, all cuddling will come to an immediate halt."

"You have my word. I will be a complete gentleman."

"Good. You order the pizza. I'm gonna grab a change of clothes from my car."

* * *

"You got cheese," Haley observed as she saw Nathan open the pizza box.

"Yeah. It is your favorite."

Haley's smile grew at the thought of Nathan remembering what kind of pizza she liked. "You could have ordered half and half."

"I could have. But they always put the meat over on the cheese side. Trust me. I have been told many times by Brooke that my meat has infringed on her cheese and that she will not eat dinner."

"Infringed?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me how she learned that word. Probably from your little genius."

"They don't really seem like ten, do they?"

Nathan let out a laugh, just as he almost always did when he thought about his little sister. "It's crazy. There are some days when Brooke is more mature than me. But then there are days when she seems like such a little kid. I don't know if it's from everything that she's seen or if it's just her being a kid. Is Quinn ever like that?"

"No, but that doesn't mean there is something wrong with Brooke. It just means that Quinn never acts mature. I guess I never really give her the opportunity to be mature, though."

"And you think it's bad that I do?" Nathan asked, worried that Haley didn't approve of his parenting.

"No. Not at all. You two seem to work perfectly together. Although she does have you wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, that's probably not good."

"Not for you, but it's very good for her. So I have a question."

"What?"

"Do you always date who your little sister tells you to?"

"Date? I thought we were past that."

"Okay, seriously, I hate this dating-slash-couple bullshit language. I don't understand the difference and it just pisses me off to be honest."

"Wow. I've got myself a potty mouth for a girlfriend. I thought you were Miss Purity," Nathan joked, semi-serious.

"Well, when Quinn's not around, I kind of act a little more my own age."

"I like it. Not that I don't like the you that you are around Quinn."

"Smooth," Haley laughed. "You didn't answer my question though."

"The answer would be no. I actually haven't dated since it's been just me and Brooke. That's why I think she's pushing it so hard. She wants a girl around the house other than the revolving door of girlfriends that my teammates bring over. She absolutely adores you. It's not hard to see why," he said with a wink.

Haley tried to ignore Nathan's shameless flirting, only letting a small smile show. "That is one serious draught. How many years is that?"

"Almost four years now."

"Wow. You must be horny," Haley joked.

"How long has it been for you?"

"Nineteen years."

"Wow," Nathan said, truly amazed. "You're gorgeous and funny and kind. How has someone not swept you off your feet?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I hadn't slept with anyone. Sex is a big deal to me. I think it should just be between two people who are in love. I don't think you're really capable of love in high school, so I guess I never let myself be open to it."

"And now you are?"

"Slow down there, buddy. I didn't say that."

"I meant open to love, not sex."

"I'm sure you did," Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm not like most guys. You should know better than anybody that you can't go into a relationship half-cocked. It has to be about something more than just having fun because it's not just you involved. I have to think about Brooke with every decision I make, just like you have to think of Quinn."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just really guarded. As you said, we have to be."

"You don't need to apologize. You don't have to be guarded anymore either. Not with me." Nathan leaned in, laying his forehead against hers. "Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?" he asked rubbing his nose against hers and grabbing her hips as he pulled her in closer to him.

Haley closed her eyes hoping to calm down her fast heartbeat and rising temperature as Nathan suddenly pressed their bodies together, completely surprising her with the abrupt change of subject. "I think I might," she nearly moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll respect your wishes," he teased.

"Didn't we have a date at McDonald's?" Haley asked with a smile, thinking of their fake date.

"I think you're right," he said, returning the smile. "So that would make this our second date?"

"And I don't kiss until the third."

"Well, if I recall correctly, we went skating. Even skating during the couples skate." Sure Haley had made it very clear that it was not a date that night, but right now, she really didn't care. With Nathan being this close to her, all she could think about was kissing him.

"So, that would make this…"

"Our third date," Nathan said with a smile. He waited until he could see the smile in her eyes before closing the very short distance and finally kissing her. The kiss started out sweet, but soon turned hot when Haley put her hands on his shoulders and jumped into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Haley's apparent eagerness. "What?" she asked when she heard him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he continued laughing. "You just don't kiss like a virgin." Completely embarrassed, Haley tried to pull away from Nathan, but his arms were wrapped so tight around her she couldn't move.

"Let me down."

"You've got to be kidding me," Nathan laughed back as he went in to kiss her again.

Haley stopped fighting to get out of his arms, knowing that he was much stronger than her, and just turned her face away from him in protest. "I really don't appreciate being made fun of, Nathan."

Nathan let Haley slide to the ground, but didn't remove his hands from around her. "I wasn't making fun of you. I promise."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"I was just… surprised. But a good surprised. A. Very. Good. Surprised," he whispered in her ear. Haley nearly melted just by listening to Nathan's husky voice which seemed to grow deeper by the second. "Would you rather I say you kiss like a virgin?"

Once again, forgetting the sexiness of the man in front of her, Haley grew annoyed. "What does me being a virgin have to do with anything? I mean, does it really bother you that much? Because if it does, just say so and I'll leave right now."

"Will you just calm down? You being a virgin does not bother me, okay? Actually, I think it's great. I'm not looking for a girl who will spread her legs for anyone. And despite what you may think of me, I'm not just looking to get in your pants. I like you and honestly, your self-conscious bit is starting to piss me off. You're fucking gorgeous, an amazing kisser, the perfect parent…"

The phone rang to stop Nathan's rant and they both just stared, not answering it. The answering machine beeped and Brooke's voice came over the line, "Na.. Na.. Nathan. It's me.. pick up the phone… please.. I know you're there, Nathan."

Nathan lunged at the phone answering it as millions of things went through his mind as to why his sister would be calling him crying. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I… left… Pookie… at… home."

"Okay, okay, calm down, Brooke. Do you want me to bring Pookie to you or do you just want me to pick you up?"

"Are… you… on a date?"

Nathan looked at Haley. Yes, he was on a date, but he knew if he told his sister that she wouldn't let him bring her home. He didn't want to sway her decision, so he ignored her question altogether, "Brooke, do you want me to come get you?"

"Not if you're on a date."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm not on a date. I can come get you."

"Thank you, Nathan. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just tell Karen that I'm on my way." Nathan hung up the phone and regretfully turned to Haley. "I'm sorry, Brooke needs me."

* * *

Nathan and Brooke walked back into their house thirty minutes later and Brooke immediately saw two plates sitting out on the kitchen counter.

"You liar! You were on a date!" she screamed. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. Haley must have felt horrible when you just left her…"

Nathan grabbed Brooke's hands that were flying around in anger and stilled them as he knelt down to her level. "It doesn't matter. You are more important than any date. Never forget that."

Brooke leaned in and rested her head on her big brother's chest as she began to cry. "Did Haley hear you say it wasn't a date?"

"What?" Nathan asked, pulling her head off of him so he could look at her. "You really don't need to cry about this, Brooke."

"I just hope she didn't hear you say that. It would hurt her feelings."

"It's okay, Brooke. She understands. Is that why you're crying?"

Brooke shook her head before burying it back in his chest. "I had a bad dream."

"What happened?" Nathan asked, increasingly worried as he just tried to hold his sister and calm her sobbing.

"It was… it was Daddy. He was trying… he hit you. Then he hit Mommy. He was… he was coming for me and then…"

"And then he wasn't?" Nathan asked, as gently as possible, knowing her recurring nightmare.

"She shot him, Nathan. His eyes. They were so mad. Like he wanted to kill me. Like it was all my fault. Then I looked at Mommy. And her eyes were so sad. This time though, I knew what she was about to do. And so I said, 'No, Mommy, don't do it.' but she did it Nathan. She shot herself. Right through her head. And the blood. It flew everywhere. And I looked around and I couldn't find Pookie."

Nathan himself had begun to cry, knowing that he was helpless against the nightmares that his sister had. Knowing the tragedy she had seen at such a young age. He hated what his parents had done to her and it was nights like these that he was glad he was the one raising her and not them. He kissed his sister's forehead before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Brooke just nodded her head and he sat her down at the top of the stairs, "You go get Pookie while I change. Give me five minutes."

Five minutes later Brooke was curled up in Nathan's bed with her stuffed bear and a smile on her face as she watched her big brother bringing her a glass of water.

"Do you need to take a pill?" he asked her.

Brooke looked at her brother worried, "Do you think I should?"

Nathan sat the pill next to Brooke's glass of water and walked around to the other side of the bed. "The doctor said it's up to you. You're a very smart girl and you know better than I do what you're feeling. Are you afraid to go sleep?"

Brooke sheepishly nodded her head before grabbing the pill and swallowing it, knowing it would be hard to sleep without it. "You'll protect me, right?"

"Of course," Nathan told her before he gave her a hug and tucked her in. Now Brooke would sleep through the night, but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to sleep a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Right now I'm juggling being a good mom, wife, and college student, so I'm not able to write as much as I used to. Hopefully this will tide y'all over for a bit. I'm working on updated "Abused" too and I started a new story for those of you who haven't checked it out. It's called "Last Night". Of course it is also AU Naley**.

* * *

"Morning," Brooke said as she watched her brother's eyes open.

"Morning," Nathan groaned back. "What time is it?" he asked as he closed his eyes again, hoping to go back to sleep.

"Nine thirty."

"Dammit. That means we have to get up, doesn't it?"

"Well, I'm already up," Brooke said with a smile as she showed him that she was dressed and ready for practice at ten. Nathan smiled at the sight of a smile on his sister's face. It was a new day and for Brooke that meant everything.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke walked into the gym and noticed that Quinn was already there.

"Hey, where's your sister?" he asked.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with Lily. "She's at the café," Karen explained. "She was going to bring Lily in for me today, but when she got there, she asked to stay. Something about needing more hours."

* * *

As soon as practice was over, Nathan gathered up Brooke and Quinn and headed towards Karen's Café. When they walked in the door, Haley looked up from the table she was cleaning, but quickly went back to work. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Bringing you Quinn."

"Karen was supposed to bring her back."

"Well I took her off of Karen's hands. I hadn't talked to you in a while and I guess I just wanted to see you."

"You hadn't talked to me in a while because I've been ignoring your calls."

Nathan hadn't actually thought about that. He had never had a girl ignore his calls before so when she didn't answer, he had just assumed that she was busy. "I'm confused."

"That's too bad. Thanks for bringing Quinn by anyways." Haley disappeared into the back of the café leaving Nathan even more confused than before. He looked at the two little girls next to him for guidance, but Quinn seemed to be just as lost as him. Brooke on the other hand knew exactly what was wrong.

"I told you she would be pissed!"

"About what?" Nathan asked, still lost.

"You said it wasn't a date!" Brooke shouted.

"That's embarrassing, Nathan," Haley said as she came back out from behind the counter. "You have to have a ten year old tell you what is wrong with your relationship."

"Well, at least she's still calling it a relationship," Nathan mumbled.

"I heard that. And not for long. I mean, really, was being on a date with me really that embarrassing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm a poor homeless girl and you're rich Nathan Scott. Of course you would never admit to liking me in public."

"Hales… I was on the phone with my sister, who just so happens to want us to be together. Just like I do. And I thought you did. But she needed me and if she knew that I was with you, she wouldn't let me help her. You should know better than anyone the lengths I have to go to for her. You knew I was on the phone with her too. What is up with you?"

"Okay, fine, maybe I'm blowing it a little out of proportion, but who's to say that the second the team comes around, I won't be out of the picture. I'm not a cheerleader or even known by anyone around school. I just don't see how when school starts back there would be any reason for you to claim me."

"School is two months away. I don't know why you're even thinking about that. And I'm not that kind of guy. I get it, this is new, but you've got to get over that."

"Well, I think I still have a bit of a right to be pissed at you for yelling at me last night."

"You yelled at her?" Brooke asked, obviously pissed at Nathan.

"When did I yell at you?"

Haley tried to think back to him yelling at her. She knew that he had, because it had seriously pissed her off, but at the moment she was blanking. Then she remembered, he had said that she was annoying him. But then he said she was gorgeous. And a good kisser. Okay, maybe she could let the yelling slide.

Unfortunately for her, Nathan seemed to remember at the exact same time. "That's right. I did yell. Right about the time you doubted me and my character. Kind of like you're doing right now." Nathan turned around, frustrated. That was when he fully realized that their sisters were still there. "Can we not fight about this right now?" he asked without turning around. His sister had seen enough fights with his parents. He didn't need to restart the trend.

"Right now? Does that mean we'll argue later?" Haley heard a familiar ding on her phone and just looked at it, not really caring at the moment.

"Aren't you going to check that?" he asked.

"It's not important," she said knowingly.

Nathan sent his sister a look and she quickly ran to Haley's phone, opening the message. "You might want to see this," she said with a smile.

Haley let out an annoyed sigh before taking the phone from Brooke and looking at it. She let out a small laugh before sending Nathan a look. How had she not noticed him fiddling with his phone? "Really?" she asked looking down at the facebook confirmation on her phone.

"Still think I'm embarrassed?" Haley didn't respond as she still stared at her phone. Nathan was getting worried and couldn't stand the silence. "What do you say?"

Haley smiled before confirming that she was indeed in a relationship with Nathan Scott. Nathan's phone then buzzed as he got the message and he sent her a matching smile.

"I guess we should get going. Let you get back to work."

"Stay. I'm off in a bit. We can do something."

* * *

Haley quickly discovered that when Nathan did something, he did it big. When normal people hang out, they just go back home, especially the Scott home. They have a pool, any video game you could ever want, a ping pong table, pretty much anything you can imagine. But no, they couldn't just go back there, they had to go to a bowling alley to hang out.

"Do you have a job?" Haley asked between frames.

"Other than coaching, no. Why?"

"You just… seem to be able to go out and spend money. I can never afford to take Quinn bowling or skating, yet you seem to do it all the time."

"I'm on a full scholarship, so that helps."

"I am too, but between paying rent and simply buying food, we barely make it by."

"Our house is paid for. And my parents had really good life insurance policies. Don't know how we still got it… considering how they died."

"Sorry," Haley said, simply out of habit. She hated talking about when her mom died and figured that Nathan did too.

"You don't need to apologize."

"I just mean that I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It really doesn't bother me. They were horrible people. Brooke's better without them. I just wish she hadn't had to see it."

"Brooke's better? What about you?"

"You're up, Natey-poo," Brooke said running up to them.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Not in public… I know, but that's your name," she laughed as she pointed to the scoreboard above them.

"You've got to be kidding me. You let them put that in there?" Nathan asked, looking at Haley who had helped the two girls set things up while Nathan was getting their shoes.

"I thought it was sweet."

"Right… totally sweet. That's exactly what my teammates would say if they showed up here."

"Nathan. You need to stop caring about what everybody thinks. Isn't that what you always tell me?"

"Shut up, Brooke," he said as he pushed her out of the way by her face.

"You're mean," she shouted at him as she fell back onto a chair.

"You're annoying."

"Jerk!"

"Brat," he shouted back as he rolled the ball down the lane, getting a strike.

Turning to Haley, Brooke just sighed, "Times like these I really wish I had a mom that could ground him for being so mean. Can you ground him for me?"

"I wish I could sweetie, but I don't think he'll listen to me."

"You're his girlfriend. He has to listen to you."

Haley couldn't help but laugh, Nathan on the other hand, didn't find it so funny. "Brooke, I hate to tell you there's a rule for grounding," Nathan informed her.

"What is it?"

"You must be older than the person you are grounding. And sadly, I happen to be older than Haley. Sorry."

"You're not sorry! I know a better way to ground you anyways."

"And how are you going to do that pipsqueak?"

"Well, actually, I'll need Haley's help."

"And how can I do that?" she asked, unable to hide the smile from watching the two siblings squabble.

"You can ground him from sex," Brooke announced very matter-of-factly.

Nathan's mouth nearly hit the floor at his sister's proclamation. For once, he might actually be speechless.

Haley was quick to respond though. "Your brother and I are NOT having sex."

"Yeah, they're not. Haley's a virgin," Quinn said in the same tone Brooke had just used.

"Quinn!" Haley screamed, embarrassed by her sister's outburst.

"What? You are one."

"And how would you know that? How do you even know the word virgin?"

"We learned it in school. Really, Hales, it's okay. Brooke and I are virgins too."

"You're ten!"

"Actually…" Brooke said, sneakily coming to life.

"Whoa! What do you mean actually?" Nathan screamed, quickly coming out of his trance and pouncing on his sister.

Brooke burst out laughing at how quickly she could get the conversation turned around. "I'm kidding Nathan! Seriously, you've got to lighten up. Think about it, really. I don't even have boobs yet. What guy would want to have sex with me?"

Nathan covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying to block out any thought of his sister EVER having sex. If he had anything to do with it, she would die a virgin. She could get married and have kids, but they would have to be adopted because no guy should ever see his sister without clothes… Maybe he was taking it a bit far, but as the only man in her life, he had sworn to protect her. He finally opened his eyes so that could bring himself back to reality and saw all three girls staring at him. "I think it's your bowl, Hales," he finally said as he slowly removed his fingers from his ears.

"Ummm… yeah... I'm really horrible at this. Maybe you could bowl for me?"

"How about I teach you instead?"

Haley smiled. Exactly what she hoped he would say. She handed her sister five dollars to take Brooke and play the game with the claw where you try to grab a stuffed animal. She walked over to Nathan with a look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher. "You okay?" she asked wearily.

"I'm fine," he said, plastering on a smile as he grabbed her bowling ball. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little upset."

"I'm not, I'm fine," he tried to reassure her. "You ready to learn how to bowl?"

Haley laughed, "I already know how to bowl babe. You obviously haven't been paying attention to the score. I'm kicking your butt."

"Which is what I've been staring at instead of the score," he grinned back at her.

She playfully hit him across the chest before taking the ball from him and rolling a perfect strike. "I was on my high school's bowling team. P.E. was required and I can't do anything that involves running, so I took bowling."

"So then why did you ask for help?" Nathan asked, confused about the whole thing.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. You kind of zoned out there for a minute. I figured you might actually talk to me if the girls weren't right underneath us."

For the first time Nathan noticed that the girls weren't around and momentarily freaked out as his father senses took over. Haley noticed immediately and just pointed over to where the girls were safely playing.

"I wanna talk," Haley told him.

"About what?" Nathan asked wearily. He knew that anytime a girl wanted to talk, it was bad news.

"I don't know. But I feel like we should talk. Maybe about how incredibly stressful our lives are because we're raising ten year olds. Even if they are as advanced as they sounded a moment ago. I just need someone to talk to. And I guess a bit selfishly, I want to be the person you talk to."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad."

"So we can go?"

"After the game. They girls would be devastated if we didn't finish."

"I think they'll be okay about it," Haley laughed as she saw the two girls running towards them, each with a prize in their hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Get excited because you're about to get some back story!**

Haley smiled at Nathan as she watched him playing his playstation 3 on his bed. She quietly shut the door behind her and tiptoed towards him.

"Are they asleep?"

"It's six-thirty, Nathan."

"Then why are you tip-toeing?"

"Because I had to sneak out of there."

"Ooo, and sneak into my bedroom. Nice." Nathan sent her a wink which was met with an eye roll.

"You are such a guy." Haley walked over to the bed, climbing on top of it and took the control from his hands. Throwing it off the bed, she sat down across from him in Indian style. Nathan had a weary look on his face and she just laughed. "You don't like talking do you?"

"Brooke's shrink talks me out."

"Brooke has a shrink?"

"Another mandatory thing from the state. If we want to stay together, they want to make sure she's doing good. It's annoying as hell. Why can't they focus on the kids who don't have someone who loves them taking care of them?"

"I know how you feel. We're actually trying when so many people don't."

Nathan smiled and took Haley's hand in his, "It's refreshing to have someone who understands. And to simply have someone on my side."

"Definitely. Even my family doesn't think I can take care of Quinn. Maybe they're right. I mean, I can't even find us a place to live."

"Don't talk like that," Nathan told her as he moved so that he was next to her. Closer to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her head into his chest trying his best to console her as she began crying. "You are a great mom to her. She's lucky to have you. And the offer stands. We have plenty of rooms here that you are welcome to stay in. I'm not trying to pressure you, though. And I'm not saying that we're 'moving in together' just that you need a place and I have one."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Haley pulled away from Nathan so she could look in his eyes and get her point across. "Moving in here would give the girls false hope. They are best friends and would absolutely love to live together, but when we do find a place, it would break their hearts to leave each other."

"I guess you're right. But wouldn't it be a lot worse for their best friend to move halfway across the country?"

"Are we playing 'Point, Counterpoint'?" Haley joked.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine. So, what do you talk about with Brooke's psychiatrist?"

"Mainly what happened. The fight. It was stupid. Dan, my father, wanted me to go to Duke, but I wanted to go to UNC. Follow in Jordan's footsteps. He said he wasn't going to let me go and my mom said it wasn't his choice and it was mine. Deb was high and I guess something in her just snapped. She left and went upstairs. In any normal fight, it would have been to take more pills. That time though, it was to get the gun." Tears started falling from Nathan's eyes, but he did his best to keep it together. "He was sitting on the couch, right next to Brooke. She just came up behind him and shot him in the back of the head. Blood and brains splattered on my little sister. When she turned around to look at our mother, she shot herself. I wasn't even home. I found her thirty minutes later just crying on top of my mother. She was still trying to wake her up. I just don't get why she did it. I guess she had just had enough. But in front of Brooke. That just doesn't make sense to me."

Haley was horrified by Nathan's confession and didn't really know how to respond. She just held his shaking hands and listened. "You'd never know from spending time with her. She seems so happy."

"She is amazingly resilient. But she has her days. I try to keep her happy and her mind on other things, which I guess is why I spoil her so much, but she deserves it. I think the hardest thing is the nightmares. That's why I had to leave the other night. And that's why I had to lie to her. She wants us to be something so bad that she would just go all night afraid to go to sleep if she thought it meant we'd be together. Sometimes she even has to sleep in my bed. I feel like I'd be arrested if our social worker found out, but when she needs me, I'm going to be there."

"Now I feel like an idiot for overreacting earlier. I'm so sorry."

"Don't. You didn't know. It's not really something I like to advertise. I don't want people to judge her or stereotype her."

"So why'd you tell me?"

"I trust you. I know that you love her and you wouldn't treat her any differently. Which is what I like about you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You told me what Brooke talks about. What do you talk about? When she's not there?"

"Her. What to do when she has the nightmares."

"You never talk about the pressure of it all?"

"Never," he said, shaking his head adamantly. "I don't want to give them any reason to say I can't take care of her. I couldn't bear it if they took her away from me."

"Well, I think you should talk about it."

"What? Are you going to be my shrink now?"

"Only if you're mine too," Haley told him with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds like a deal. How about we seal it with a kiss?"

Haley let out a laugh and gave Nathan a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"What? I have not kissed my girlfriend all day. How do you think that makes a guy feel?"

"Girlfriend?"

"I thought we were past that already. I mean, we are facebook official…"

Haley mischievously kinked an eyebrow and tried to hide a smile, "I guess so. And I guess that warrants a kiss."

Nathan leaned over and gave her a sweet lingering kiss. When he began to pull away, he was surprised by Haley grabbing his shirt, refusing to let him move away from her. "You call that a kiss?" she asked as sexily as she could.

"Is that a challenge?" Nathan asked rhetorically before lightly lifting her body to reposition her so that she was laying on the bed as he was above her, kissing her roughly.

After a few minutes of heavy making out, Haley started laughing, causing a dejected Nathan to roll off of her and onto his back. "What?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she laughed as she sat up on the bed. "This just… isn't me. I don't make out with boys in their bedrooms."

Nathan grabbed the pillow from under his head, putting it in his lap, hoping to cover the evidence that he had been thoroughly enjoying his make out session with Haley. He took a few deep breaths hoping to calm himself down before sitting up. "Not even with your boyfriend?"

"I've never really… had a boyfriend," Haley shyly admitted.

"What?" Nathan laughed unintentionally.

"Don't make fun of me," Haley whined as she tried to get away from him.

He grabbed her though and wouldn't let go. "That came out wrong. It just seems implausible with what I've learned about you."

"What does that mean?"

"Just… you have a three date rule. If you have to go on three dates before you kiss someone, how do you know how to kiss so well without ever having a boyfriend?"

"Just because I have that rule now doesn't mean I've always had it."

"Really? So you used to get totally freaky?"

Haley hit Nathan and simply scoffed. "No, it means I may have been drunk a few times in high school. Kissed some people. You know, everyone does something stupid and slutty in some point in their lives."

"Slutty? Please tell more," Nathan joked, but Haley did not find it funny.

"I hate you," she said as she turned her head away, knowing that he wouldn't actually let her whole body get away from him.

"No you don't. You love me," he joked as he pulled her down on the bed next to him so that their bodies melded together.

The word 'love' jumped out at Haley and scared her a little bit, but she let it slide. She turned her face to him and smiled. "Fine, I like you."

"And you want to make out with me?"

"You know I do," she joked, but before the words were even out of her mouth, Nathan was on her.

"Oh, God, Nathan. Lock the door next time," Brooke sighed in mock-horror. Haley pushed Nathan off of her as quickly as she could and straightened her shirt out, acting as if Brooke hadn't walked in on anything at all. Brooke just laughed at how flustered Haley seemed. "You're in college, Haley. It's only natural that you would want to make out with your boyfriend. Which is exactly why once I start dating boys, Nathan will not freak out when he find us making out in my bedroom."

"Ha," Nathan let out a fake laugh while keeping a straight face so that his sister got the point that he was being serious. "I don't care how old you are, boys will NEVER be in your bedroom."

"That is such a double-standard," she started.

"No, it is not. By the time you are in college, you will not be in this house. You will be in a dorm room and I will be blissfully unaware of what is going on in your hopefully non-existent sex life. Do you understand?"

"Nathan, I'm only ten years old."

"Really? Because you're not talking like a ten year old. And you should go ahead and get used to those rules now, because they are not going to change."

"Whatever. You're just pissed that I cock-blocked you."

Nathan was out of the bed in less than a second and had Brooke's chin in one hand, not letting her look away. "What did you just say?" he asked her, all of his joking aside.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Don't lie to me, Brooke. Where did you learn to talk like that?"

Brooke was actually scared of Nathan at the moment. She had never seen him look so mad before. She started to cry, hoping that might make him let go of her face, or forget that she was in trouble, but also just because she was afraid.

"Where did you hear that?" he repeated.

"Fff-fed-de," she mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

Nathan let go of his sister's face as he felt her tears falling. "No, Brooke, I'm sorry," he said as he turned away, not wanting to see his sister cry. "You can't talk like that, okay? It's not lady-like." He turned back around and looked at her, not really knowing what to do. "Go get ready for bed, please."

"Yes, sir," she whispered before running away.

Nathan turned around and punched his fist into the wall. "Dammit!" he screamed before noticing that Haley was still there. "I'm sorry," he said as he tried to shake the pain from his hand.

"Don't be sorry," she said as she ran to him, grabbing his bleeding hand. "Nathan… this looks really bad."

"It's fine," he said, trying to shake her off. "Can you make sure she's okay?" he asked, as tears started filling his eyes.

"No, you should."

"I can't. She has to know what she said was bad. If I go in there and apologize, she won't have learned anything. I need to calm down before I talk to her. Please, can you just make sure she's okay? I'm not asking much."

"Okay. I will. You go get ice for your hand and I will check on your sister. Okay?"

"Thank you."

Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss and then left to go see Brooke. She walked into Brooke's room and saw her whole body shaking, facedown on the bed.

"Hey," Haley whispered as she walked over to her. She sat down on the bed and rubbed Brooke's back like she often did when Quinn would cry. "Where's your twin?" she joked, hoping to get a smile.

"She's asleep," Brooke said into her pillow. "That's why I came to find you. To tell you that she had fallen asleep and I was going to bed."

"Well, that was very mature of you."

"I was trying to be a big kid."

"Were you trying to talk like a big kid too?"

"Mmhmm," Brooke mumbled, finally taking her face out of her pillow to look at Haley. "Fede said that when I walked in on him and Bevin one time. They both laughed and thought it was funny. I thought you would think I was funny."

"I do think you're funny, sweetie, but not because you use bad words."

"He hates me," Brooke cried as tears bean flooding from her eyes once again.

"No he doesn't. He loves you so much."

"Then why isn't he in here with me instead of you?"

"Because you're in trouble. When you do something wrong he has to stand his ground. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you. It's the same way with me and Quinn. If we gave you two kisses every time you did something wrong, what would stop you from doing it again?"

"Nothing, I guess. I never thought of it that way."

"That's because you're still a little girl, no matter how much you want to grow up. We're the adults and although we don't always know what we're doing, we're trying our best, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke said as she sat up and started wiping away the leftover tears. "I'm sorry I said a bad word."

"I know, but you need to tell your brother that and not me, okay?" Brooke just nodded her head and Haley couldn't help but smile. "So, why don't you get ready for bed like Nathan asked. Then you can come out and apologize to him." Brooke nodded her head again and ran off to her closet to get clothes.

Before Haley was even out of the room, she noticed Nathan's shadow from where he was listening on the other side of the door. She grabbed his hand as she passed him and pulled him along back to his room. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it."

"So you're gonna kick Fede's ass?"

"Pretty much. I can't have the guys over here if they're going to talk like that in front of her."

"There goes your social life…"

"What social life?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean… You know what? Screw that! We are college students. We deserve to have a social life. And we're going to." Haley heard movement behind her and smiled. "Maybe not tonight, but we are going to. I promise. Now, I'm gonna grab my sister and hit the road so you two can chat." She gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips before turning around and giving Brooke a hug and a reassuring smile.

Brooke stayed in the doorway for a minute, unsure of what to say to her brother, hoping he would make the first move.

"Did you brush your teeth?" he asked.

She nodded her head and started walking into his room. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she kept her eyes on the floor.

Nathan walked over to her and picked her up, giving her a hug before sitting her down on the bed next to him. "I know. I'm sorry I got mad at you, but you can't talk like that, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know I don't like it when you cry, but sometimes I'm going to make you cry. That doesn't mean I don't love you. I will always love you. You're my best friend in the whole world, you know that, right?"

"Mmhmm. I thought you were going to hit me, like dad used to," she whispered, trying unsuccessfully to holds in her tears.

"I'm sorry. You really upset me and I shouldn't have grabbed you like I did, but I didn't know how else to get your attention. I will never hit you like he did. I can't promise you won't get a spanking from time to time, but I promise I will never hit you like he did." He smiled as he noticed his sister relaxing and knew that things would be okay. "If I ever tell you to go get 'the belt' I give you permission to whip me with it. How does that sound?"

"Really?"

"Well, considering I burnt 'THE' belt, yeah, I'd say that's a pretty safe promise." Leaving friendly brother mode, he quickly shifted back into father mode as he often does, "Did you take a shower today?"

"No, we spent all day with Haley and Quinn. You told me in the car I didn't have to take one until tomorrow."

"You are too mature for your own good Brooke Scott."

"I know, right?" she grinned before letting out a huge yawn. "And now it's time for me to get to bed. Will you tuck me in?"

"I don't know. You're such a big girl, I don't think you need me to. How about you tuck me in tonight?"

"Okay! You go brush your teeth and I'll get everything ready."

As soon as Nathan was in his bathroom, Brooke started rifling through his drawers for a fresh pair of boxers, which she threw into the bathroom, effectively hitting him in the head. She then climbed on the bed, pulling back the covers so that he could climb in. Once she was done with that, she scurried over to the TV and turned on ESPN, then grabbed the remote and put it on the nightstand so that it was in reach of him. She then ran to his mini-fridge in the corner and grabbed him a Gatorade, putting it on the nightstand next to the remote.

When Nathan came out of the bathroom, he was amazed at how good his sister knew his nighttime routine. She patted on the bed for him to get in and once he did, she pulled the covers over him. "I really am sorry," she told him, still feeling bad for earlier that night.

"It's okay. You made up for it with your kindness."

"I love you Nathan," she said before kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams," she added as she waved her fingers over his head, pretending to remove the bad dreams from his head and replacing them with good ones.

"That's my job," he smiled as he did the same to her. "Sweet dreams, my love."

Brooke climbed down from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She turned on the light and left the door cracked, "Just in case the bad dreams get in."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken so long guys. I've been going through midterms and been insanely stressed out, so I haven't had any time to write, but here's a new chapter… finally.**

"How do I look?" Haley asked as she spun around to give Quinn and Brooke a 360 degree view of her outfit.

"You look gorgeous," Quinn cooed from her spot on the bed.

"Gorgeous is an understatement. You are hot as hell, Haley James."

"Don't say hell, Brooke."

"I'm sorry," she whined. "I'm learning…"

"What do you think, Peyton?" Haley asked her friend.

"I agree with Brooke. You are hot shit."

"Language, Peyton," Haley scolded.

"Oh whatever. Her brother is Nathan Scott. You really think she hasn't heard it all?"

"He's not like that," Haley sighed. Nathan definitely had a reputation around campus as a badass, but Haley knew the real him. And he was nothing like anybody would ever imagine.

"He's really not," Brooke interrupted. "It's so funny. He makes me do 'earmuffs' pretty much every time the team is at the house. He's afraid I'm going to develop a potty mouth. As if it's some sort of disease I'll catch from not washing my hands every five minutes."

Peyton let out a laugh. "I like this one, Hales," she said pointing to Brooke who was currently painting Peyton's toenails. "I think I'll keep her."

"Yeah, I don't think Nathan would have that," Haley said, adjusting her dress again.

"Hales, you look hot, quit worrying," her best friend told her.

"Who says I'm worrying?"

"You totally are. Even I can tell. And I'm ten. So just think about how obvious it will be to my brother. You look beautiful. I promise you he will just swoon over you. I may be little, but I know my brother and he likes you a lot. You could show up in a potato sack and he would still go crazy for you."

Haley took a deep breath, not fully accepting Brooke's words, but not feeling completely hopeless. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Those heels are perfect too. Now he won't break his neck kissing you," Quinn giggled.

"And what exactly would you know about kissing?"

"We know plenty," Brooke broke in. "Considering you and my brother are constantly kissing, I think we know a lifetime's worth about kissing."

"No joke, Hales, I love her," Peyton laughed, loving the frankness of the little girl. "She's got spunk."

"I get that a lot," Brooke grinned.

Girl time was broken up when they heard a knock on the door. Quinn and Brooke squealed before running to the door to answer it.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Haley groaned to Peyton as she gave a pathetic look showing just how nervous she was.

"You look great, Hales. Now let's go introduce me to hot shot Scott."

Haley rolled her eyes before grabbing her best friend's hand and walking out of her room to the den.

Nathan couldn't believe his eyes. His modest little Haley James dressed to the nines. She wore a tight dress that left nothing to the imagination. The tube top accentuated her chest perfectly and the tight fit showed off her hips and tight ass, which if she bent over, would definitely show. It was a mixture of dark blue and purple and when the light shone, she simply sparkled. She wore black caged heels that made her a good six inches taller. He knew he was gawking, but he couldn't help it. She looked hot.

"Hey," she nearly whispered, breaking him out of his daze.

"Hi," he breathed out. "You look… amazing."

"Thank you," she said back as she felt her face warm in a blush. She felt a squeeze on her hand and remembered the room had plenty of people in it. "This is Peyton, she'll be taking care of the girls. No worries, she and Brooke have already bonded."

Peyton let go of Haley's hand as she reached out to shake Nathan's, "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Thanks for watching them. No offense girls, I love you, but I'm definitely excited about having Haley to myself for a night."

"No problem. I think I might actually have fun with these two."

"We should probably get going," Nathan said as he motioned to Haley to get moving.

"Yeah, right. Okay. They need to be in bed by eight-thirty. Nine at the latest. We should be back…" Haley looked to Nathan for when they'd be back, but Peyton answered for him.

"Ten o'clock?"

Haley looked at her friend like she was crazy. "No. We'll definitely be later than that."

"Ten o'clock tomorrow morning," Peyton clarified.

Haley tried to laugh it off. "Ha. We'll definitely be back before then."

"Okay, eight then." Peyton didn't wait for Haley to fight back, she just pushed her out the door and sent them on their way.

"I guess we've got all night," Nathan grinned before taking Haley's hand in his and going out to the car.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here," Haley screamed over the music.

"This not your scene?"

"Not exactly. Add on that I'm not twenty-one yet. I still can't believe that you got me in."

"One of the benefits of being me," Nathan joked as two shots were delivered to the table. "We didn't order these," he told the waitress.

"Compliments of the owner. Whatever you want tonight, it's on the house."

"Wow. I didn't realize I was dating a celebrity."

"I guess. Hometown hero is all I'll ever be."

"Why do you say that?"

"What?" Nathan screamed, not being able to hear her.

"Why is that?" Haley screamed.

Nathan groaned. He could barely hear anything she was saying. He grabbed her hand, making her stand up from her stool and pulling her into his lap. He pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Much better," he whispered in her ear. "What were you saying?"

Haley loved being in his arms. She almost forgot what she had been talking about. "You'll be a big time celebrity when you graduate. Why would you think you won't?"

"You must have forgotten about my little monster. That's no life for her. Isn't tonight about being young? Enjoying our youth? Let's not dwell on anything tonight."

Haley let out a small laugh. With everything going on in her life, it was impossible not to dwell on anything. If she didn't find an apartment soon, she and Quinn would be on the next plane to Texas.

"You seem a million miles away."

"Might as well be," Haley sighed.

Nathan reluctantly removed one arm from around Haley and twisted her body around to face him. He grabbed the two shots in front of them, handing one to her with a smile. "How about we have some fun. Just you and me."

Haley thought about it for a second. She wasn't always the best at holding her alcohol and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Nathan. Tonight was about being a kid though. You're only young once, she thought before taking the shot out of his hand. "Bottom's up."

Five shots later, Haley was feeling a bit bold. She grabbed Nathan's waist, pulling his whole body into hers so that every bit of them were touching. "Wanna dance?" she practically growled in his ear.

"I can't dance," he replied.

Ignoring him, Haley grabbed his hands and pulled him out on the dance floor. She pulled him to her by his neck and once again whispered to him, "It's okay, I can teach you. The girl does most of the work anyways." She left a lingering kiss on his cheek before dragging her hands down from his neck to take his hands once more. "First, you have to put your hands on my hips," she told him as she moved them there.

"They won't stop moving…"

Haley laughed. "They're not supposed to. Dancing involves moving."

"But I can't hold on," he complained when the song finally ended. A new song started and he smiled. "This is more my speed," he said as 'Bump N Grind' began to play.

"Really?" Haley asked coyly as she moved even closer to him. She honestly didn't know that her hips could gyrate as well as they were at the moment. At least as well as she thought they were.

"You do realize we're dry humping in the middle of a club?" Nathan laughed, thinking of how meek his girlfriend usually is.

"You're not saying you see something wrong with a little bump and griiiind," she sang before taking over his lips. Nathan was too shocked to kiss back. Something crazy was going on with this girl in front of him. "Aren't you going to kiss me back?" she asked, aggravated.

"Yeah… I'm just…"

His words were stopped by her lips crashing upon his once more, this time though it wasn't one-sided. She pulled away with a mischievous smirk as she trailed her hand down his chest. "You're just… incredibly turned on," she whispered and she reached the bulge in his pants that she had been, for lack of a better word, grinding.

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening. Yes, he had gone out in hopes of a good time tonight, but he hadn't realize it would be that good of a time. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe," she giggled back. "But it's okay. We're celebrating!"

"What are we celebrating?"

"Being childless! Worriless! Being incredibly hot…"

"That you definitely are," he breathed against her lips.

"Let's get out of here," she moaned once she found the muscle to move away from him.

When they got to the car, Nathan was the only one smart enough to realize he shouldn't be driving. His house was only a mile away, they could walk he decided.

"Stop!" Haley screamed before they were even out of the parking lot.

"What is it?"

"I cannot walk anymore in these shoes. They may look hot, but my feet might just fall off." She leaned down so that she could unzip them, but she quickly fell to the ground. Unfortunately Nathan couldn't get to her in time and she landed with a thump. "Fuck," she shouted.

Nathan tried to hide his smile at her cursing, but it was hard to with all the scolding she did to him when he would use such words. "Let me help you," he offered as he leaned down to help her up.

"No!" she told him as she pointed her finger at him. "Shoes off. Then move."

She leaned back, laying on her back as she lifted her feet in the air, giving Nathan a nice view of her black thong in the process. She waited for him to take off her shoes before pulling on him to stand up. "Thank you," she said before giving him a kiss. "You're so nice to me," she sighed before walking in step with him as she leaned her head against his arm.

"You're my girlfriend. It's my job to be nice to you."

"Sounds rough. I bet the pay sucks."

"Eh… lip service is pretty good," he chuckled.

When Haley began to laugh along, she let go of his arm she had been holding onto and once again fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, Hales. Are you okay?"

"I'm great," she groaned as she wiped at her newly scraped leg. She picked a piece of gravel out of her leg and started squealing. "Eww. It's bleeding, Nathan."

"It's not too bad, sweetie. Let me have a look at it."

Haley repositioned herself to give Nathan a better look. She winced when he barely touched it, immediately letting him know that it really wasn't that bad. "I think you're going to be okay," he sweetly reassured her as he kissed her wound that he figured was only bleeding because of how much alcohol she had consumed. "You don't seem to have walking down at the moment, so how about I give you a ride home."

"You don't have a car."

"Astute observation, sweetheart. I do however have a back." He helped her up before turning around and leaning over. "Hop on."

Gleefully Haley jumped on his back, instantly wrapping her legs around him. "Onward!" she shouted as she threw her arm in the air. Nathan began walking back to his house, but apparently it wasn't fast enough for Haley. "Giddy up," she instructed as she squeezed her legs tighter around him.

Nathan quickly upped his pace to a run and continued it all the way to his house. It was good that he was in shape from basketball, otherwise he never would have made it all the way home with Haley constantly yelling at him to speed up.

Without setting her down, we went to the sofa and fell back.

"You're squashing me!" she screamed as he just stayed laying on top of her.

He laughed before getting up and tossing her the remote. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He went and grabbed clothes from the laundry room and threw them at Haley. "Change into these. Although that dress is incredibly sexy, I can't imagine it being comfortable."

He once again left to get changed himself and pick up something else. When Nathan returned, Haley was laying on the couch, screaming at the TV. "Don't do it, kid! Just don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" he asked.

"He's inciting it! He shouldn't do that!"

"What are you watching?"

"Paranormal Activity. This guy is such an idiot! He should just listen to his damn girlfriend. What is that?" she asked, finally noticing that his hands were full.

"Glad that you asked, my dear. Now, I know that most people have simple first aid kits, but in this house, we have a first aid BOX. As you could guess, Brooke gets a little wild, which usually ends in an injury."

"Okay… so why do you have it?"

"Your leg…"

Haley looked down at her leg and finally remembered that she had fallen. Some blood was still dripping down her leg, but it had gone completely unnoticed. "Oh! Yeah, I totally forgot about that."

"Drinking can do that to you."

Haley let out a really long, fake laugh, "hahhahahhahahhahah… yeah… just a bit. You had the same amount as me, though. So why aren't you… like me?"

"Because I'm twice your size. And I drink more often than you, so I have a bit of a tolerance built up. And you apparently do not."

"Are you making fun of me? You better not be making fun of me. It's not very nice."

"I'm not making fun of you, Hales. Just stating facts." He pulled Haley's legs off of the couch and into his lap as he sat on the coffee table with his first aid box.

"Hales," she repeated dreamily as she laid her head back against the cushions. "I like it when you call me Hales."

"Really?" he asked back very exaggeratedly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's all personal-like."

"Well, we kind of are all personal-like."

"I know… just sometimes it's hard to believe."

He pulled out the peroxide and a cotton swab and gave her fair warning. "Okay, sweetie, this is going to sting a bit, but with the gravel that is lodged in your knee, it really needs to be disinfected."

"Okay," she said taking in a deep breath and holding it.

After applying the peroxide, he gently wiped off the excess. "Done with that. Now, what's so hard to believe about us?"

"Well, let's see. You're mister popularity, Homecoming King and star basketball player while I am an anti-social nerd. You have oodles of money and I am a broke waitress. You're hot as hell while I am plain ole Haley. Other than all superficial things, you have a little girl who I love and is best friends with my sister. It kind of works perfectly. But nothing is perfect, so there has to be something wrong with that too."

"Okay, miss pessimist. I'm going to tell you why you should believe it's real. First of all,

You are drop dead gorgeous, Haley James. My pants get tight just looking at you. Money doesn't matter to me. Neither does social status. Believe it or not, I look at the person and not their bank account. And the phrase is 'nobody's perfect' not 'nothing's perfect'. Which means some things can be perfect. Like how we feel about each other and how we both feel about those amazing little girls. I hate that you question that."

"You know… you're quite charming when you want to be."

"I'm charming all the time, babe."

"Maybe…" She couldn't help but smile as he gently put on the oversized bandaid and gave it a kiss. "So, since I'm drunk I have a confession to make."

Nathan moved from the table over to the couch where he let Haley lie down with her head in his lap while he played with her hair. "Don't tell me Quinn is actually your daughter and not your sister. Or your daughter and your sister."

"That's disgusting. Not to mention impossible. I wasn't even ovulating before she was born."

"Okay, gross. I did not need to know that."

"Fine then. Maybe I shouldn't tell you then."

"No. I want to know. What is it?"

"Well, you know how pretty much every girl on campus wants to jump your bones, whether they know you or not."

"I don't know about that."

"Whatever. Everyone wants you and you know it. You're just too humble to admit it. Anyways, I was never one of them. I didn't understand it. Sure, you're gorgeous, but you can't really build a relationship on that."

"Ouch. Nice to know my girlfriend wasn't interested in me."

"Would you just let me finish? As I was saying… I never got it. Just because you could dunk a basketball, they worship the ground you walk on. I'm not one of those petty girls. They don't know you at all… but I do. You are a wicked-awesome person which is reason enough for everyone to like you. The thing is, I never even thought of us being together, but now I don't want to think about us not being together."

"That is… pretty heavy for someone in your condition."

"Sorry, I'm just going to shut up now."

"Why?"

"Because I just made a complete fool of myself."

"No you didn't. Sorry, I guess I could have responded better. I feel the same way. It scares the hell out of me that you might have to move so far away."

"Me too. I'd miss you and Peyton too much. Oh my God! Peyton! She has the girls! We need to get back!"

"No, we don't. She said she'd stay the night. Besides, neither one of us should be driving."

"Then we'll call a cab. I can not stay the night here. Peyton will think we had sex. Which we won't be, by the way. And your sister will think so too! And then she'll tell Quinn because Quinn wouldn't even put two and two together."

"Hales, you're rambling. And who cares what they think? We'll know that we didn't."

"Yeah, you don't care because you're a guy. This is a big deal. Especially since I'm a virgin, which all of them now know thanks to my blabbermouth of a sister."

"We can just tell them that we didn't."

"Yeah right. Like Brooke would believe that."

"She would. I don't lie to my sister."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know. But to make up for it, why don't you call Peyton and tell her we're too drunk to drive. Maybe by telling her beforehand she'll actually believe you."

"Doubtful," Haley said, rolling her eyes because she knew exactly what her best friend would be thinking. She grabbed her phone off the table and dialed. "Hey Peyton… That better be a TV in the background and not Brooke!"

"Well… it's not Quinn, so technically your rules have not been broken."

"Same rules apply! She is ten years old and it is past midnight! Have you ever babysat in your entire life?"

Yes, as a matter of fact I have. With you actually."

"Yeah, that doesn't count. I did all the work while you watched TV and ate food."

"Blah blah blah. Whatever Hales. What do you want anyways? I thought you were supposed to be having a fun night out, not worrying about… things," Peyton said, hoping Brooke wouldn't catch on that their night was about getting away from the girls.

"I was calling because we've both had too much to drink so we can't drive which means we need you to stay the night. Please."

"Haley James? Drunk?"

"Yeah, and I'm losing my buzz every second that I'm talking to you."

"Okay, go have fun. Love you."

"Love you too! And put Brooke in bed!"

"But she's so much fun Haley…"

"Quit whining unless you want to keep them for even longer."

"Fine, she'll go to bed. Don't have too much fun."

"Thank you," Haley said before hanging up, ignoring Peyton's final statement. "Your sister is going to be worn out tomorrow."

"She's not really a big sleeper. Nightmares, remember?"

"Yeah. That must be hard."

"That's not what tonight is about though. We can't seem to rembember that tonight is about forgetting our responsibilities."

"I would need a lot more alcohol for that," Haley joked.

"I can remedy that," Nathan said as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

"I don't think I can handle anymore vodka."

"Okay, obviously you don't drink much, but it's really not good to mix drinks. Unless of course you want to be throwing up all night and morning."

"That explains why I was sick the last time."

"I love how naïve you are."

"And I love that you are twenty-one."

"That just doesn't seem like you…"

"I know, right! But tonight has seriously been crazy fun. I don't think I've had a piggy back ride since my dad left."

"He left?"

Haley had forgotten that although she knew Nathan's entire history, she had never once divulged hers. It was always too painful for her to rehash. Nathan obviously hadn't had a mother as amazing as hers and she didn't want to rub it in. But then again, she didn't have her mother anymore anyways, so it's not like it even mattered how great she was.

She took a shot of vodka, slamming the shot glass back on the table once she had downed it. She let out a hard breath, trying to recover from the powerful drink. "Yeah. After Quinn was born."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, I never told you. Can we talk about it some other time? Like when I don't feel like drinking?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. This was definitely a side of Haley he never thought he'd see. "Sounds good," he said before pouring them each another shot. "So what are we drinking to?"

"Us, of course." They clinked glasses before drinking it down. "That really burns going down."

"That's how you know it's working."

"I'm bored," she sighed as she laid down on the couch, putting her feet in his lap. "Let's play a game."

"Wow. You sure do get bored easily."

"God, don't you? I mean little monsters keep you so busy. But tonight is not about them. So, never have I ever?"

"Wow, you really are a novice. Is that the only drinking game you know?"

"Well, that and beer pong, but you said not to mix drinks."

"Classic high school games…"

"Is that an insult Nathan Scott?"

"To be honest, at this point, I don't know. Maybe, but not really, because it's cool that you don't know things. It means I get to teach you."

"For some reason, I feel like that has a double meaning, which I will use to my advantage. Never have I ever had sex."

Nathan gave her a look that said that's-incredibly-lame-and-I-can't-believe-you-actually-used-that. He took his drink and sat the shot glass back down before refilling it. He sat thinking for a long time before Haley broke his thoughts.

"Oh my God, is it really that difficult to think of something you haven't done?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… the first things that come to my mind are inappropriate."

"Well, considering you know that I'm a virgin, how risqué can you get?"

"I didn't say it was sexual, just inappropriate."

"Throw it at me, babe. I can handle it."

"Let me just preface this as it has nothing to do with you. It's just the first thing I think about when I think of I've never for something I know everyone else has."

"Just say it. I want to know."

He took a deep breath before proceeding, afraid of the aftermath it might cause. "I've never had parents who truly loved me. I've never missed them. I never even cried a tear over their death except for what it did to Brooke…"

"I'm sorry," she said as she sat up and kissed his cheek. She didn't really know why, but she thought a kiss might show him that someone cared. She rested her forehead against his for a moment before decided it was time to continue. "I guess that means I have to take three shots."

"No, you don't. I didn't mean that to really be my thing."

"Well, I say it is your thing. And I also say that once my head is clear, we'll talk about it more, but tonight I'm definitely not in the best mind frame."

"Well then, I'd say it's your turn."

"Never have I ever… thrown a party."

Nathan smiled and shook his head, "Never."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. In high school I'd be too embarrassed by my parents. After high school I had Brooke. It's not really proper to have my little sister in that environment. I mean, I've had a group of friends over, but never for an extravaganza."

"You're pretty lame," Haley laughed before taking the drink she had to for Nathan not doing it.

"Whatever, you've never had one either!"

"Well I was never popular in high school, so I didn't really have the chance."

"How were you not popular?"

"Because I'm a dork. I was that girl who got pissed if she got an A-. Not really a quality a people like when they are getting straight Cs or Bs. I sang in the choir too, which didn't do too much for me."

"As if that really matters. It's all about looks and you are gorgeous."

"I wore glasses and last season's clothes. Popular girls wear contacts and cool clothes."

"I can go for the clothes reason… but you'd still be beautiful with glasses."

"Thank you, but I'm tired of talking about of the torture some call high school. You're up."

"I have never felt about someone the way that I feel about you. Like I feel about the possibility of a future. Simply wanting a future with someone. I've never really enjoyed spending time with a girl and looked forward to seeing her."

Haley tried her hardest to hide her smile, but she knew it wasn't working too well. "If you change the word girl with boy, I guess so."

Nathan's smile matched hers as they both took drinks. Even though she had pretty much admitted earlier that she felt the same way, it always felt good to hear it. It felt even better to know that it was a first for her too.

Haley took Nathan's face in her hands to insure he would be looking in her eyes. "I've never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you right now."

"So, are we kissing or drinking?"

Haley let out a single laugh before answering, "Definitely kissing."

Nathan matched her actions and grabbed her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. After a minute or so, Nathan couldn't help himself and he slowly slipped his hand under her shirt, just rubbing her lower back. All he wanted to do was touch her, to hold her and never let go.

Haley held her breath for a moment when she felt Nathan's hand come in contact with her skin. He immediately noticed her discomfort and reluctantly pulled away from her kiss and removed his hand. "Sorry. I'm moving too fast. I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not," she replied honestly as she grabbed his hands that were now stiffly by his side and placed them on her back once more.

"That's why your body seems to be freaking out unintentionally?"

Haley let out a deep breath and put her head on his chest for a moment, embarrassed by what she was about to say. She closed her eyes, trying to build up courage. "It's just… this is all new to me."

Nathan lifted her face so she would look in his eyes, "I'm not trying to have sex you right now. I know how you feel about that and I will never pressure you into something that you don't feel comfortable doing."

"I know that, Nathan. But I've never really done anything. Like, maybe a kiss here and there, but never anything more… at all. So yes, I'm nervous about it, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to do something. With you."

"Well, what exactly do you want to do?"

"I don't know! I told you, I'm new to this. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

"Should I get you an instructional video?"

"Don't you dare make fun of me Nathan Scott! I'm really being vulnerable here and you are not helping."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. There's no real rulebook, just do what feels right, I guess. And don't be afraid to tell me to stop. Because I am totally in like with you and my hands are aching to touch you so who knows what they're going to do."

"Well, I guess if they're aching, who am I do deny you?" Haley joked.

"My girlfriend, which means that you are fine to deny me at any time."

"Dear God Nathan. Quit being so gentlemanly and take advantage of the only time we have alone!"

Nathan laughed a little before sitting up, completely baffling Haley. "Oh Hales, I plan on taking full advantage of the situation, but somewhere more comfortable." He stood up before picking up Haley and throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs and threw her down on the bed before climbing on top of her.

Haley began to giggle but it was quickly stifled by Nathans lips. After a good ten minutes of making out Nathan decided it was now or never. When he started moving his hands up her shirt he once again felt her holding her breath. He slowed for a moment before remembering her words. She wanted to do this and she wanted to do it with him. Wearily he continued moving his hands up her shirt until he reached his destination. He couldn't stop his smile knowing that not only was he the first but also that Haley obviously trusted him.

Haley grabbed his face in her hands and opened her eyes. "You know, when our lips are touching, I can tell when you get that goofy grin on your face."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm pretty sure Columbus had the same goofy grin when he discovered the new land."

"Did you just compare my boobs to America?"

"Well, the streets are made of gold and nobody ever wants to leave."

"Okay, off," she demanded as she pushed him off of her and onto his back. She sat up turning to straddle him as she pinned his arms to the bed. "Any more metaphors about my boobs and they will be off limits."

Nathan's smile got wider as he saw exactly how controlling Haley could be and how good she looked above him at the moment. "Have I told you how incredibly hot you look in my clothes?"

Haley let go of his arms and smiled meekly. "Thanks," she said as she tucked a clump of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe I should just show you," he laughed as he flipped her over so that he was once again on top of her, not letting her answer before he resumed kissing her.

**P.S. My cousin and I have started a blog since all of the suicides lately, hoping to help people. Check it out… website is www. ikhyf. blogspot. com**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh! I am having crazy writer's block… for the three research papers I have due before the end of the month. So I'm writing a bit of this. There won't be much writing of this because my grades depend on the real writing I should be doing instead of this…**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Haley groaned as she put more things into boxes.

"I can," Brooke grinned. Haley pretended to send her an evil look and Brooke just laughed. "Don't worry Haley, anybody stuck in a three on one situation loses. Even LeBron."

"LeBron who?"

"You're kidding right?" Brooke asked worried.

"She's not," Quinn said, completely straight-faced.

"Oh… my… God," Brooke breathed out, almost as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Haley asked as she rushed to the little girl who was at the other side of her room.

"Haley…" Brooke started crying a little bit and it completely freaked Haley out.

She picked up the ten year old girl as if she was five and hugged her tight. "What's wrong?" she asked as she brushed her fingers through Brooke's hair.

Brooke leaned into Haley's shoulder and calmed down. "LeBron James," she whispered. "Kobe Bryant. Carmelo Anthony. Dwight Howard. Kevin Garnett…"

"What is she talking about?" Haley asked Quinn, her worrying increasing as Brooke chanted more names.

"Basketball players, Haley! They're basketball players!" Quinn shouted.

"I know they're basketball players! Why is she saying their names?"

"You know?" Brooke squealed pulling back a little to look at Haley.

"Yeah, I know. I am dating your brother after all. What are you freaking out about?" Brooke squirmed out of Haley's arms and returned to packing, ignoring Haley's question. Haley felt a knot in her stomach and once again worried how things would be once they all lived together. She sat down on her bed and patted on both sides of her for the girls to come sit with her.

"When your brother decides to show his face again, we are all going to sit down for a talk, but right now, I need to know what's going on. If we're living together and you are upset about something like this, whatever it is, I'm not going to ignore it, okay? I love you two like crazy and I hate it when you're upset."

"It's nothing," Brooke told her dismissively.

Haley looked at her and knew she was lying. She then turned to her sister that she knew couldn't lie to her or even push things under the rug. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Brooke, then back to Haley. She didn't want to turn on her best friend, but it was her sister, she had to tell. "We just worry sometimes."

"Quinn!" Brooke shouted, trying to shut her up.

"Just tell her, Brooke," Quinn whined. "She's not gonna give up and it's better that you tell her than her being constantly worried about you and then asking Nathan about it and involving everyone. It's so stupid. If you don't tell her, it'll just make it worse."

Brooke took a deep sigh before proceeding. "You and Nathan are just so different…"

"And?"

"And if you don't know the simple things about Nathan's first love, like who LeBron is, then it'd be really hard for you two to… I don't know…"

"Brooke. That is really sweet that you worry about me and your brother, but I really don't want you to. Or you, Quinn. We are supposed to be the ones worried about you, not the other way around. And your brother's first love is not basketball, it's you, okay? Don't forget that."

"Can we at least teach you about basketball?" Brooke begged, thinking that would cure any problem Nathan and Haley could ever have.

"Your brother already is teaching me. That's what couples do. They learn about each other and what each other love. But girls, that is our relationship and not yours. Okay?"

"Okay," Brooke and Quinn answered in unison.

"Okay what?" Nathan asked, walking through the door with two happy meals in his hands.

"Food!" the girls screamed as they ran and grabbed their food from Nathan.

"Kitchen table," Haley ordered as they fled the room. She stuck out her bottom lip and frowned as Nathan sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well, I was going to kiss you, but with that look on your face I'm kind of afraid," he joked.

"You're mean," she said, crinkling her nose at him.

"And you're cute," he smiled before giving her a quick kiss. "Already regretting it?"

"A little," she sighed placing her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked, worried that she was already backing out of moving in.

"I made Brooke cry."

"I don't believe that."

"I did. She said something about LeBron and I didn't immediately pick up on the whole basketball thing, so she kind of freaked out. She thought we were going to break up because I'm basketball illiterate."

"Do you know another LeBron?" Nathan asked, ignoring the big issue.

"No, but that's not the point. Our sisters' lives are revolving around our relationship and it's not healthy, Nathan. They are dissecting every little conversation we have in those brilliant heads of their and just waiting for the second everything falls apart." Haley was nearly in tears at this point, not sure of what to do.

Nathan kissed her forehead and combed down her hair with his fingers. "It's not going to fall apart."

"How do you know that?" she asked, looking up at him meekly.

"Honestly, I don't. All of us have already had our lives torn apart before. I just like to think that a just God wouldn't make us go through that again."

"We need to figure out what we're going to do. I know you're trying to make this not be a big deal, but it is. Things are going to change whether we want them to or not. Maybe not between us, but definitely with the girls."

"Why do you think things will change?"

"Because they will. Before we move, we have to make new rules. Does Brooke have to obey me, just as she would you? Because I know that I want Quinn to listen to whatever you say. It is your house after all. We have so many different rules with the girls, but if they're living together, shouldn't the rules be the same? I don't want them fighting over that. And I don't want Brooke to resent me because I'm stricter than you. I can't really change her rules when that's what she's grown up with. It just wouldn't be fair…"

"You've really thought this through," Nathan interrupted her.

"And obviously you haven't."

"You're right, but that's why I have you. I think Brooke should treat you just like she would treat me, but she pretty much already does that. I mean, she idolizes you, which is probably why she would freak out if she thought something might jeopardize us being together. Little things can really stress her out. When they're done eating we'll set down some rules for them. Once they're asleep tonight, we'll tell each other all their little quirks to expect and how we're going to handle it. Does that work for you?"

Haley gave him a quick kiss before grinning like a school girl, "That works perfectly."

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat at the head of Quinn's twin bed as the girls sat at the foot. Nathan had his arm wrapped around Haley's back as his hand rested on her hip. They both had somber expressions which made the girls feel uneasy.

"I told you she'd tell him," Quinn said to Brooke who just rolled her eyes.

"They're acting like sisters already," Nathan laughed as he squeezed Haley closer to him, hoping to lighten the situation a bit. Unfortunately for him, Haley was in mom-mode and not in the mood for laughs. "Okay…" he transitioned awkwardly. "So, we all need to have a little talk."

"I'm sorry I was a baby earlier. I promise it won't happen again," Brooke vowed, hoping that would end the conversation, but knowing it wouldn't.

"Good. That actually brings me to the first rule we have."

"Rules?" Brooke whined.

"Yes, rules. Now no more interrupting pipsqueak. Rule one: you two do not worry about our relationship. If we fight, you will not meddle and try to force us to make up. We will do so in our own time. We and we alone will dictate this relationship. Neither of you have a say in it. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they both groaned.

Nathan turned to Haley, letting her set the next rule. "Rule two: we are in charge. It doesn't matter who says what, you will do what you are told. Do not ask me a question and then ask Nathan if you don't like my answer. Quinn, whatever Nathan says goes."

Quinn nodded her head as Nathan turned to Brooke, "Same goes for you. If Haley tells you to do something, you will do it." Brooke nodded her head in agreement and Nathan continued. "Just because you had privileges before, does not mean you will still have them. For instance, bedtime is no later than nine o'clock."

"What?" Brooke shouted, annoyed. Quinn didn't make a noise, excited that she had an extra thirty minutes added onto her own bedtime.

"Do I need to remind you of rule two, Brooke?" Nathan asked, already perturbed by his sister's resistance when Quinn was being good about it.

"Whatever you say goes…"

"That's right."

"Brooke, I may get mad at you from time to time, but just like Nathan, I love you. Don't think because I raise my voice at you that I hate you. We just want what's best for you and sometimes that means getting angry or giving punishment."

"Same goes for you Quinn," Nathan added.

"Doors, must be knocked on before entering," Haley said. "Quinn, living with a boy is a lot different and they need their privacy."

"And so do you two," Brooke added with a smirk.

"Brooke," Nathan scolded. "You will not talk like that either. It is disrespectful to Haley and quite frankly makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I'm just kidding."

"I don't care. It's inappropriate. If you'd get in trouble for saying it at school, you will get in trouble for saying it at home. What we do or don't do is none of your business. And it is not the reason we expect privacy. It is simply common courtesy."

Haley smiled, loving how Nathan was sticking up for her and how fatherly he could be all at the same time. She could definitely see him being an equal partner enforcing these rules and it gave her much relief. "I know this is going to be a big adjustment for you two, but we're going to try our best to make it easy. Just because we didn't state a rule now, doesn't mean that we won't set them later."

Both girls agreed to the new rules and went back to packing, leaving Nathan and Haley alone for a moment.

"That wasn't so bad," he smiled at her.

"A lot less painful than I thought," Haley said, letting out a long breath.

"I think we're going to be okay."

"Me too."

* * *

"Finally Quinn is all set up in her room, but I think she wants to sleep with Brooke tonight," Haley told Nathan as they each crashed in their own recliners.

"I guess that means it's time to move your stuff in," Nathan added wearily.

"I guess so," Haley whispered. She had put it off as long as she could, but now the time had come.

"You decide yet?"

Haley didn't answer. She was still mulling things over in her head. Would she take her own room or stay in Nathan's? She had slept with Nathan after they had too much to drink at the club, so it's not as if she hadn't been in his room before. She hadn't slept with him in the Biblical sense of course, but simply slept by him. It had felt nice, comfortable even, which was a complete shock to her. It was something she had never done before, but it felt so natural to lie in his arms. Was that something she wanted to commit to every night though? And what would the girls think? What would Nathan think? If she didn't want to stay with him, would he assume that she didn't want to be with him? She had been weighing her options from the second she agreed to move in and the decision hadn't gotten any easier.

"I won't be offended either way," he said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I want both," she blurted out. She saw the confusion etched on his face and expanded on her thought. "I want to stay with you, but I want my own place. Somewhere to escape, somewhere to do homework, somewhere to keep my things."

"That sounds fair," he grinned, thinking to himself that it couldn't have turned out any better.

"So… we'll move me in down the hall… but I think, like my sister, I'd prefer to sleep with a Scott."

By now Nathan was grinning like crazy and Haley was blushing just as much. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Nathan got up from his chair and grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her down the hall with him.

They began unpacking and like Nathan had promised, told each other all the things to expect with the girls and each other. "You know, this is the biggest room I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is all so surreal. I feel like I actually have room to breath. Somewhere that I can just get away from Quinn and having to be an adult. I think I'm really going to like it here."

"I know I'm going to like having you here."

Haley looked down, ashamed of what she was about to say, but wanting to say it anyways. "You really surprise me sometimes," she whispered.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"No, it's a good thing. I guess, it just makes me feel guilty. I know you and I know that you are a great guy. But honestly, I prejudged you and I guess sometimes other people's perceptions of you sneak in and I forget how amazing you are."

"That's not so bad," Nathan said, walking up to her and turning her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Maybe I like being able to surprise you."

"There you go again, being all amazingly sweet when I'm being… petty!"

"Hales, you're not being petty. Maybe a little weird, but petty, no." He reached around her for one of the last few boxes they had left to unpack. "We are so close to being done," he smiled at her as he opened the box to see more… 'personal items'. "Where do you want these?" he asked as he held up a set of pink hipster panties with cartoon hearts.

Haley's face turned beet red as she grabbed the garment from him and threw it in an open drawer. She tried to grab the box from him, but his hand was already back inside. "I got these," she said as she pulled one edge of the cardboard box.

Nathan had one hand holding onto the box as the other was sifting through the box. "Eureka!" he screamed as he held out a set of black lace panties. "I've seen 10 Things I Hate About You. I know what these mean."

"It means I love my Sketchers," Haley scoffed. Just because one movie says something, it must be true. Although that movie is a pretty good holy grail for teen angst.

"No. According to Larisa Oleynik 'You don't buy black lingerie unless you want someone to see it.' Aka you totally want me to see it."

"You totally just quoted a chick movie," Haley semi-laughed, still nervous. She yanked on the box another time and it split up the sides, lingerie flying everywhere. "Oh my God, I hate you." Haley grabbed Nathan by the shirt and pushed him out of the room. "Out! No free show for you." She slammed the door shut leaving him on the outside.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted from the other side of the door. "That's not fair. We're not done unpacking."

"You going through my things is not fair," she shouted back. "Remember the rules we set? They included privacy and this is private."

"That hurts Hales. I thought we were closer than that."

Haley peaked her head out the door before replying. "Not yet."

"I like how that sounds. I'm definitely looking forward to that day. Hopefully though I'll see it on you and not in a stupid box. Or scattered over the floor… actually, scattered over the floor is exactly how I'd like to see them."

Nathan laugh was cut off when he heard whispering from behind him. He turned around to see two sleepy girls staring up at him. "Are you fighting?" Brooke asked.

"We're not fighting," he told the girls.

Haley opened her door when she heard him talking to someone other than her. "What are you girls doing out of bed?"

"We heard yelling," Quinn whispered. "Are you fighting?" she asked her sister, knowing that Haley could possibly be fighting with someone without them actually knowing it. it was a special talent she had.

"We're not fighting," she assured them. "Nathan is just in a timeout."

Brooke laughed at the thought of her brother in a timeout. It was about time he got one after all the time she spent in her room.

"Sorry we were being loud. You girls should get back to bed. You've got a big game tomorrow."

"He's our coach. Shouldn't he go to bed too?" Quinn asked.

"He definitely should," Haley smiled at him. "Off to bed mister."

A pout quickly covered Nathan's face, "I thought we were having a sleepover."

"A sleepover?" the girls squealed at the same time.

"Oh, can we? Please? We'll celebrate our first night together!" Brooke begged, not realizing that the 'sleepover' was meant for just Nathan and Haley.

The girls looked from one adult to the other with their best puppy dog eyes until Nathan simply shrugged. "Fine," Haley finally relented. "But where?"

"Nathan's bed!" Brooke shouted as she pulled Quinn along to Nathan's room.

Haley stepped out into the hall shutting the door behind her and leaned against it. "I guess I'll have to finish tomorrow."

"Sorry. It's just so hard to say no to them."

"Trust me, I know. I should probably put on something to sleep in. I'll be in there in a minute."

She started back into her new room, but Nathan stopped her. He turned her around before leaning down to kiss her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I figured we should start a new tradition of a good night kiss. I know once we get in there, that's not really possible. And I just really like kissing you."

"I like that idea, but does it really need to be limited to one?"

"Definitely not," he whispered before once again kissing her.

"I should really change," she said once she finally willed herself to separate from him.

By the time Haley got into the room both girls were already back asleep and Nathan was no where to be found. On her way over to the bed, she felt something pull on her arm and before she knew it she was up against Nathan's bathroom door.

"What?" she asked, confused by the situation. "Did I do something?"

Instead of using words, he leaned down and kissed her once more. "They are totally cramping my style," he whined.

"Nathan…" Haley started to laugh, but was cut off by his lips again.

"I was so looking forward to holding you and kissing you all night," he whispered against her neck as he continued to kiss her.

"Nathan… the girls are in the next room."

"They're asleep," he said as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

Although she thoroughly enjoyed kissing Nathan, she knew that at any moment one of their sisters could wake up and to be honest, if things kept going the way they seemed to at the moment, it could get louder. She pushed him off of her and smiled, "Tomorrow night. Just you and me. Okay?"

"Promise?" Nathan asked, his ears perking up at the thought.

"Only if you win," she grinned, challenging him.

"Oh, we are so going to win," he laughed before he opened the door so that they could join the girls.

They each went to their perspective sides of the bed beside their sisters and climbed in.

"Sweet dreams," Haley whispered after kissing Quinn's forehead.

"What about me?" Brooke asked, opening only one eye, pretending as if she hadn't been awake the whole time.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Brooke," she whispered leaning over Quinn to kiss her forehead too.

"What about me?" Nathan asked.

"Good night," Haley said back, faking annoyance.

"Your butt better win tomorrow," Nathan told his sister jokingly before finally lying down and going to sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nathan! Put me back in!" Brooke screamed at her older brother.

"Sit your butt down on that bench now or you won't go back in the game at all," he gritted at her, trying to keep his voice down so other parents couldn't hear him.

"Quinn, go in for Nikki."

"It's about time," Brooke huffed from her spot on the bench.

Nathan looked through the stands, not being able to find Haley anywhere. He needed a reprieve and bad. Brooke needed her butt taken outside and spanked and with their new deal, Haley was supposed to have his back, but where was she? The buzzer went off for halftime and he was brought out of his thoughts of killing his little sister and where he might hide the body. He needed a break, but he couldn't leave the kids without an adult and his team mom was nowhere in sight.

"You okay?" a weary Karen asked, noticing the flux of emotions on his face.

"No. Have you seen Haley?"

"Not lately."

"Can you watch them for a minute?"

"Of course."

Nathan rushed out of the room to the concession stand, hoping Haley would be there, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He went the only next logical place. The girls' bathroom.

"Hales?" he shouted before he walked in.

"Nathan?" she said, peeking out from the stall. "What are you doing in here?" she whispered.

"I was looking for you." Haley stepped out of her stall for a moment, but only to pull Nathan in. "Am I really getting this lucky?" he laughed as she started going through his pockets.

"No. I need your keys. I need to get out of here. Now."

"Why? Are you on your period or something?"

"No, you idiot. I just need out of here. And I need Quinn. Fast. Please."

Nathan could tell Haley was trying her best not to lose it, but the tears falling down her face showed him how important whatever was happening was. "Hales, slow down. Talk to me."

"I can't."

"What am I supposed to tell Quinn? What's so important that she can't finish the game?"

Haley thought things over in her head and realized taking Quinn away from the game was the worst thing she could do. It would just draw more attention to her, which was the last thing she needed right now. "Fine, she doesn't have to leave. But Nathan, do not take your eyes off of her. Don't let her talk to any strangers and just try not to shout at her too much."

"Okay… Where am I supposed to tell her you went?"

"Tell her I got my period. I had to go home and change."

"But you didn't, did you?"

"No, Nathan. Just go coach, please."

"Are you sure you should be alone right now?"

"I am fine. Okay? I just really have to leave."

Without another word, Haley was gone, leaving Nathan alone in the girls' bathroom. "Great," he laughed as he stepped out of the stall to see Nikki's mom staring at him. "Hey," he nodded before walking back out to the court.

* * *

"I can't believe you missed it," Quinn squealed when she saw her sister's face.

"What did I miss?" she asked enthusiastically.

"They won!" Nathan grinned as he walked through the door, thinking the win was the most important thing she missed.

"Well, of course we won," Quinn laughed as if they could ever lose. "We got to ride in a Hummer!"

"Oh my God, I took your booster seats," Haley realized quite a bit too late.

"Yeah, whatever, Hales. We're not babies. We don't need booster seats."

"By law, you do," she scolded her sister.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Quinn screamed at Haley, who had completely shut down her excitement about riding in a cool car. She ran off to her bedroom and Brooke quickly followed her.

Haley fell to the ground in a jumbled mess.

"Whoa," Nathan said out of shock before rushing to her side. "Please don't cry, baby. You know she doesn't mean anything by it."

"I know," she whimpered.

"Okay, then what's the big deal? Why did you have to leave?"

Haley couldn't catch her breath. The tears were coming faster and her breathing was getting more erratic. All she wanted to do was tell Nathan what was going on, but she couldn't. Words wouldn't form. Her whole world seemed to be crumbling and as it collapsed on top of itself, so did her vision. "Paper bag!" she heard Nathan scream before everything went black.

* * *

When Haley finally opened her eyes again she saw both Nathan and Brooke staring down at her. She could tell that she had been moved to her bed, but had no idea how or why. She looked down and could feel Quinn shaking on top of her. "Are you okay?" Haley gasped when she felt the tears staining her shirt.

"Haley!" Quinn screamed once she saw her eyes open. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you."

"I love you too, but what are you talking about?"

"I thought you died," Quinn cried.

Haley looked at Nathan, confused by everything going on. "I told you she didn't die," he said, letting Haley know that he hadn't put that crazy idea in Quinn's head.

"I know, but I didn't believe you. She wasn't waking up…"

"Okay, but she's awake now, so we all know she's okay. Why don't you girls go fix us some dinner and let Haley rest."

"I don't want to leave her," Quinn said, squeezing her sister tight.

"Honey, can you just go help Brooke? I need to talk to Nathan, okay?" Haley said, trying to keep calm.

"Okay," Quinn said reluctantly, giving her one more hug and a kiss.

Once the girls were out of the room, Nathan shut the door and joined Haley on the bed. "You okay?"

"Not really. What the hell just happened? How did I get in my bed? And why is my sister crying?"

"You had an anxiety attack. I only know because Brooke has them some times. Pretty much your brain was on overload. It needed time to reboot, so your body forced you to pass out. You're gonna feel like shit for the rest of the day. Don't worry, I won't pressure you to talk about the game."

"The game," Haley said, snapping her body back to attention and sitting up when she remembered what had upset her. Just as fast as she sat up, her body involuntarily fell right back down.

"Vertigo," Nathan explained as he saw how dejected Haley looked at her body's inability to function. "Don't get up too fast. Just relax."

"Nathan…" Haley started, but couldn't get out the words. Tears were flooding from her eyes again and Nathan felt helpless. Sure, he could deal with anxiety attacks, but tears were a different story.

"Hales, you don't have to talk about it. It's okay."

"No! I need to." Haley started breathing hard again and Nathan quickly handed her a paper bag that was on the bedside table. "What?"

"Breathe in it," he told her as he guided it to her mouth.

She did as she was told and her breathing quickly went back to normal. "He was there, Nathan."

"Who?"

Haley took a long breath and gripped Nathan's hand in a death lock. "My dad," she finally said.

**I haven't had a cliffhanger on a story in a while, so I figured it was time for one. Adding on that I'm still working on my papers and won't have much time to write, I'm sure I'll piss quite a few people off, but oh well, it'll make the next update all that more exciting!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I just realized, I don't think I've said how thankful I am for all of the reviews I've been getting. They are greatly appreciated and definitely make my day. I end up writing the most when I feel like I haven't gotten any reviews in a while. It definitely brightens up my day. So thanks so much for all the reviews, subscriptions, and PMs, my readers rock!**

"He was there, Nathan."

"Who?"

Haley took a long breath and gripped Nathan's hand in a death lock. "My dad," she finally said.

"Your dad? I thought you said he left town."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Quite sure," she said as she started tearing up. "Pretty good confirmation when his new wife is shouting across the lobby for Jimmy James. I couldn't be there. I didn't want to risk him recognizing me. I would have taken Quinn, but there's no way he could tell who she was. I mean, she wasn't even crawling when he left."

Nathan didn't know what to say. What could he say? Nothing made the fucked up situation any better.

So many things were going through Haley's mind and she didn't think she could voice them all. For the first time since her mom died, she actually had someone she could tell things to and she wasn't about to let that advantage slip away, even if it meant useless meanderings.

"What was he doing there? Does he live here? Does he know we live here? Would he even recognize me? I mean, it's been ten years. What if Quinn sees him? Do you think she'd recognize him from pictures she's seen of him? Has he been here the whole time and my mom just lied about it? I wonder if he saw me. If he saw Quinn. If he would even say anything if he knew it was us. Does he know about my mom? Does he know that we are all alone and he just doesn't care?"

"Whoa. Stop right there," Nathan interrupted. "Honestly, I don't know how to answer any of those questions except one. And I still don't know how to answer. But what I do know is that you are not alone. I'm here for both you and Quinn. So is Brooke. Don't you for a second think any differently."

Haley was able to give a fake smile, trying to show her appreciation. "That is really sweet Nathan, but it doesn't really help."

"What am I supposed to do? How can I help?" he asked, feeling helpless.

"I don't know," she cried, finally letting tears fall freely. There was nothing that could make this right. That would make him leaving alright. "Just… hold me. Don't leave me like he did."

Nathan climbed under the covers and effortlessly lifted Haley into his lap, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

"How am I supposed to tell Quinn?"

"You don't have to. She doesn't need to know about this."

"Know about what?" Quinn asked from the door.

"Nothing," Haley said, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"It's not nothing, Haley. I can tell you've been crying. It's so obvious. If it has something to do with me, I want to know. I need to know. I really didn't mean what I said. Don't send me away, please." Quinn ran to her sister and gave her a hug, hoping she wouldn't hate her for being mean earlier. She rarely talked back to her sister and she knows it upsets Haley when she really does. But she didn't think what she had said was that bad. If Haley had something bad to tell Quinn, what else could it be?

Haley held her sister tight. Where did she come up with these things? "I would never send you away, Quinnie. I love you and I love being with you. You cannot get rid of me that easily."

Quinn pulled away and looked at her sister. "Then what's so bad? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just worried about you, sweetie."

"What are you so worried about? Please just tell me."

Haley moved off of Nathan's lap and pulled Quinn into hers as Brooke took Haley's place in Nathan's. Brooke wasn't about to let this juicy gossip go on without her.

Haley took a deep breath, trying to build up her confidence to tell her sister the news that she felt could shatter their lives. Nathan grabbed her hand and squeezed, giving her the extra push to continue. "This is a really big deal, honey, and I'm not really sure how I feel about it, so if you don't know how to feel, it's okay. I want you to be able to talk to me about it if it's too big for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Me too," Brooke added putting a hand on Quinn to let her know that she cared.

"This is a really big deal," Haley repeated.

"I get that. Will you just tell me what it is? Are you sick?" Quinn asked, since Haley had just passed out. It was one of the first things that happened to their mom and Quinn was worried it might be happening to Haley now too.

"No, I'm not sick. Just… today I saw someone that I haven't seen in a really long time."

"Who?"

"I saw Dad."

"What?" Quinn screamed, jumping out of Haley's lap so she could turn around and look at her. Her face was lit with excitement. "Where was he? Is she back for us?"

"He was at the gym," Haley said calmly.

"He came to see me play?" Quinn squealed.

"I don't think so, sweetie. He was with a woman."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. She knew what that meant, but she had to ask anyways.

"I think he has another family now."

"You're lying. He didn't want a family. That's why he left. Why would he have another family when he already had us? If he really wanted a family, why wasn't it us? Are we not good enough?"

"I asked myself that for years, but you have to know, it has nothing to do with you. He never even knew you."

"But he knew you! What did you do to make him hate us? You made him leave!" Quinn screamed before running out of the room.

Haley couldn't move. Her sister's words were like a slap across the face. She had often thought it was her fault, but for someone else to voice it, it broke her heart. When she heard the slamming of Quinn's bedroom door, she finally let the tears fall again.

Nathan pushed his sister off his lap, "Make good on your promise and go talk to her."

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked as she saw Haley crawl deeper under the covers and roll into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, but neither is Quinn. You take care of your friend and I'll take care of mine."

Nathan once again wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't felt this out of control since his parents died. He had never seen Haley so fragile. She always seemed to be in control, even when she was drunk. Her earlier words rang out in his head. Nothing he could do would make this any better. All she said he could do was hold her and that is exactly what he was going to do.

He laid down behind her and tried to soothe her by running his fingers through her hair. He placed a kiss on her neck in a completely nonsexual way. "It's gonna be okay," he tried to reassure her.

"No, it won't. She hates me," she whispered.

"She doesn't hate you. Even if she thinks she does, we all know she loves you. She's just confused and doesn't know how to deal. She'll get over it. We just need to let her sleep on it. We can talk to her tomorrow once she's cooled down."

"We?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"I told you, you're not alone in this."

Haley gave a half-smile before giving him a quick kiss, "You know what I said earlier? About it not helping? It was a lie. Knowing you're here, having someone that understands, that is here to help me and listen to me; it means everything to me."

"I want to be there for you. Whatever you need."

Haley gave him another kiss, but this time it was much more intimate. "I just want to feel wanted," she finally said.

"You are."

"Right. That's why I'm living with you. Because my father wanted me. Not to mention my sister who is just so thankful to have me because she never really wanted parents, right?"

"Well, your dad is missing out. And Quinn loves you, but honestly, every kid wishes they had parents that loved them. It's normal and it doesn't mean she loves you any less."

"Brooke doesn't."

"Of course she does. Why do you I think sent her to talk to Quinn? She might not wish that our parents were her parents, butr I know she wishes she had a real adult influence in her life. Someone that wasn't her big brother. Why do you think they made us a wedding album? They want two parents."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "I completely forgot about that!"

"Oh my God, Haley James. Was that a laugh?"

"It most definitely was not. You're imagining things, Mr. Scott."

"Whatever you say… Mrs. Scott."

"Oh, hell no. Don't even start that. Those girls would latch on if they heard you say that. And seeing as how tonight has gone, they are likely to walk in at the most inopportune moment."

"They do have a way of doing that," Nathan said before he got up and disappeared into the hallway, without a word to Haley about where he was going.

He walked down the hall to Quinn's room and put his ear up to the door they had heard slammed not long before. Thankfully, he didn't hear any crying or even talking. He just hoped that they had both fallen asleep.

He went back to Haley's room, this time shutting the door behind him and locking it. "Now there's no chance of them interrupting."

"Where did you go?" Haley asked, confused about his sudden disappearance.

"Just to check on the girls," he replied as he took off his shirt and climbed into bed.

"And?"

"Asleep."

"Perfect," she purred before rolling over on top of him and straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Nathan choked out.

"You said you'd do anything. I told you, I just want to feel wanted," she said before leaning down and kissing him.

Nathan turned his head, not letting things progress any further and knowing that if he did it would be a mistake. "Hales, you don't want to do this."

"Really?" she huffed. "You're turning down sex?"

"Hales, I don't want to have sex with you."

Dejected, Haley quickly was off of Nathan and in the bathroom with the door shut, crying for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Just as quickly, Nathan was on the other side of that door, trying to get in, but finding it locked. "I didn't mean it like that, Hales."

"Then what did you mean it like?"

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's that I don't want it to just be sex. When we're together, I want to make love to you. It's something I've never done and I want you to be my first." Nathan heard the door unlock, but it didn't open. He wearily turned to doorknob to see Haley holding her legs to her chest with her face in her knees. He instinctively rushed to her side, wanting to comfort her. "Baby, don't cry."

"Why doesn't anyone want me?"

"It's not that I don't want you. Trust me on that one. This isn't what you want though."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Because you told me. You value your virginity and it's not something you just want to give away. You want to be in love. You want it to be special."

"Yeah, so? Who says it wouldn't be?"

"You know it wouldn't be. Besides, I plan on making you scream and we don't want to be waking the girls."

"You know what? You're right," she said, getting up and walking back to the bed. "You're already enough of a horndog, sleeping with you would only add fuel to the flame." She nuzzled herself under the covers and pretended to fall asleep.

Nathan was a bit dumbfounded. A moment ago she was freaking out and now she's going to sleep? What happened to him getting lucky? He jumped up from his spot on the floor and followed her to the bed, laying down right behind her, even though that meant he was falling off the bed. He really didn't feel like walking to the other side quite yet.

"That doesn't mean we can't fool around," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, yes it does. You don't want me. You don't get me. Any of me. Now get your ass on your side of the bed."

"Why do you think I don't want you?"

"Why would I think you do?"

"Because just being this close to you, I'm already poking your back."

"Ewww. Seriously, get off," she said as she kicked him off the bed. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard the thud of him hitting the floor.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he groaned as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah, can you blame me after the night I've had?"

"Guess not," he shrugged as he walked around the bed to his side. Once he was in the bed, he gave her a swift kiss before he was greeted with a flick on his nose.

"What was that?" Haley asked, clearly annoyed with him.

"We made a deal, remember? No matter what, we always have a goodnight kiss."

"Ugh, why did I ever agree to that?" she joked.

"Because you just loooooove kissing me."

"You are so full of yourself."

"And you are dying to be full of me."

Haley cringed a bit at Nathan's insinuation. "Yeah… You are never getting laid. Ever."

"Never say never," he grinned.

Haley just rolled her eyes and turned on her other side so that she was no longer facing the way too cocky Nathan. Shortly after she turned over she felt his arms wrap around her and even though he was being annoying, she didn't move. She just relaxed in his arms, knowing that she was truly wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated this one, but here's a little bit to keep you guys going. Hope you enjoy.**

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Haley asked as she looked around the large gym.

"Of course we are. That's why I have a key," he said as he squeezed her hand and pulled her out onto the middle of the court with him. He gave her a quick kiss and just smiled at how calming life could be in the middle of this haven. "So, I know you've been incredibly stressed all week."

"Ya think?"

"Just hush and let me talk."

"Nathan, my sister hasn't talked to me in 5 days. Do you really expect me to just let that roll off my back?"

"No, but that's why I brought you here. This is my sanctuary."

"Which helps me how?"

"Because I love basketball and I know if you just give it a chance, you would too." Nathan ran off to get a basketball, returning to find Haley sprawled out at the half court line. "What are you doing?" he asked as he dribbled the ball around her legs.

"Making court angels," she grinned as she started moving her arms and legs as if she was making angels in the snow. "Want to join?"

"Of course," he laughed as he laid down next to her and mimicked her movements. "God, I wish I had a picture of this," he added as he continued laughing at how childish they were acting. No sooner were the words out of his mouth did a flash come across the gymnasium, causing them both to quickly sit up.

"Your wish is my command," the boy said.

"Mouth," Nathan addressed the boy as he stood up to shake his hand. "If I see that in the paper, you are dead."

"Maybe not the paper, but definitely facebook, my friend. I think it'd make a great profile picture. Especially since the whole campus is buzzing about this new girlfriend of yours. It's about time we see who she is."

"You do realize I'm standing right here?" Haley asked kind of annoyed.

"Yes," the boy grinned. He sure did seem to be a positive person, which is much more than she could say for herself lately. "I'm Marvin, but most people call me Mouth."

Haley accepted his handshake and tried to plaster on a smile. "I'm Haley. Apparently most people call me 'Nathan's girlfriend'. Why do people call you Mouth?"

"I'm the Mouth of the Sea Devils. I narrate all the games and write the Sports section of the paper."

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "You're a Sea Devil," she said, pointing at Nathan as her laughter began to sound like that of a hyena.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just kind of… not a cool mascot."

"Oh, right, because the Honeybears is so much better!" he joked, remembering what she had told him was her high school's mascot.

"I was not a Honeybear thank you very much. I was on the swim team, mister, which means I was a Bearracuda."

"A honey-bearracuda," he pointed out.

"You know, I had my doubts about you two," Mouth interrupted. "But I think I'm going like this."

"Like what?" Haley asked, not getting why their relationship was any of this random boy's business.

"The new King and Queen of Cape. You two are gorgeous and feisty and I just love you two together already. You guys are going to make this year great for the paper!"

"What does our relationship have to do with the school paper?"

"Everything, my dear. In case you didn't know, you're dating the head of our school. From my research, I've found that you are quite the smart one too, which no one expected out of Nathan, other than me of course. No offense, buddy, but the coeds don't know you like I do. Anyways, Nate in a relationship is big news. Add on how hot you are, it'll make all the boys even more jealous of our stud."

"Really, Mouth?" Nathan asked, annoyed with Mouth sticking his nose in. "Our relationship is that. OURS. I'd really appreciate it if you'd just stick to the sports like you're good at."

"Nate, I'm professional. Of course my column will always be about sports. But I'm not the head of the paper and I definitely don't write the gossip column. I'm sorry, but you're gonna be in there whether you want to or not."

"I'm still stuck on this whole 'research' thing," Haley said. "Why would you do research on me and how do you research me?"

"Facebook… classmates… teachers… It's pretty easy to find things out about people and dating Nathan makes you high profile honey."

"Don't call her honey," Nathan growled, moving himself in between the two of them.

The door to the gym swung open and a rush of ten year olds ran in the building. All three of them turned to see the unexpected intrusion. Haley quickly squeezed Nathan's hand, causing him to turn around. When he looked at her, she didn't release his hand, just held it harder as she stared at the group of girls.

"I think you should leave, Mouth," he said, dismissing the boy without a second thought. He turned all of his attention to his girlfriend who looked like she was about to pass out. "Haley, what is wrong? You're scaring me, here."

She grabbed Nathan and moved him in between her and the group of girls who were now warming up for practice. "Why don't we practice here? Why do we have to practice at the crummy church gym and those girls practice here?"

"You're really this upset because we don't practice here? I mean, I guess I could talk to coach if you want us to practice here, but goals here are higher than where we practice and where they play so it doesn't really make much sense."

"Then why would someone want to practice here?"

"I don't know. Is there a reason I no longer have feeling in my hand?" he joked as he looked at how purple his hand was from her squeezing it so hard.

"Their coach, Nathan. Look."

"Yeah. That's Jimmy. He's our new assistant coach slash trainer. He won't bug us. They'll only have that half of the court so they won't even bother us. Don't worry about it babe." Nathan removed his hand from Haley's death grip and picked up the ball before walking her back to their own goal. She seemed to be hiding from everyone else in the room and it really began to worry Nathan. "I'm sorry, did Mouth freak you out with everything he said about us being, like, a public thing?"

Haley just shook her head, still not even looking at Nathan, instead focusing on the team that was passing around the balls.

"Okay, so I guess you wouldn't mind then if I did this…" He leaned in and kissed her neck, but as soon as his lips connected with her skin she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No," she huffed, her eyes searching the group of girls.

"Then what has gotten into you? I can't kiss you anymore?"

"Which one is his?" she asked, voicing the only thing her mind could comprehend at the moment.

"Which what is who's?"

"Which girl is Jimmy's, Nathan?"

Nathan turned around to look at the group of kids and pointed when he saw the right girl. "Really short girl with brown hair and matching big brown eyes."

Haley looked like she was about to throw up when Nathan turned back around to face her. "Haley, are you okay?"

"Who does she fucking look like Nathan? What's her damn last name?" she screamed as she grabbed the ball from him and threw it at his chest as hard as she could. She ran off to the bathroom as quick as she could, making sure no one could see her cry.

The whole team was looking at Nathan and he felt incredibly awkward. "So sorry coach," he said as he made his way over to shake his coach's hand as was customary.

"Troubles with the lady?"

"I guess. I don't know what's going on with her. She never curses, I'm so sorry she said all of that for your girls to hear."

"This place echoes, no way would we be able understand what she said. It eerily reminded me of my ex-wife though. That girl has got a set of lungs."

"Yeah. Don't I know it. You should hear her when she sees a spider in the house. My ears ring for weeks."

"You have a house with your girlfriend?" the coach asked a bit mystified with his star player's maturity and figuring if he has a house he probably had a kid. Not too surprising for twenty-one year old basketball prodigy.

"Well, she and her sister are living with us at the moment. Kind of out of necessity. Quinn and Brooke are best friends so it works out great. Haley is actually the team mom so it works out great for the summer season. I can take them to practice when she works and she can take care of them when I have practice."

"Haley?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend," Nathan said as he pointed his finger in the direction of the bathroom. Nathan watched as his coach turned white, almost the exact same color his girlfriend had when the coach walked in. It wasn't until then that he remembered what Haley yelled at him. 'Who does she look like?' He looked from the coach to his daughter and saw a younger version of his girlfriend. 'What's his last name?' James… Jimmy James… Haley James… SHIT.


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan busted down the bathroom door, not even bothering to knock this time. He tried his best to ignore the thought in his head that told him he shouldn't keep following this crazy girl into bathrooms. "Haley?"

No response. All he heard were little sniffles that he immediately recognized. He fell to the floor, looking under each of the stalls, but seeing no legs. "Haley? Where are you?" Still no answer. She was going to make this difficult. He crawled across the bathroom floor on his hands and knees as he ducked his head under each stall. Finally at the last stall he saw her curled up with her feet on the toilet seat. He sat up and pushed on the door. Locked. Of course. He got back down on the floor and laid down with his head lying in her stall so that he could see her. "Hey," he said when she still hadn't moved. "You ready to get out of here?"

"What took you so long?" she asked, still not moving.

Nathan wasn't quite sure what to say. He couldn't rightfully tell her the truth. Saying, 'oh, not much, just explaining to my coach that you're his daughter' didn't really seem like it would go over too well. "I had to talk to Jimmy. Jake's been having problems with his knee and Jimmy left a brace somewhere and I was supposed to pick it up."

"Well, where is it?"

"Uhh… in the locker room. I thought I'd give you a tour."

"No thanks, I'll just wait here while you go get it."

Nathan laughed. He sucked at lying and the fact that he had come up with something feasible was amazing. So now the fact that she wasn't going to call him on it, kind of bugged him. He was going to give her a tour whether she wanted it or not. He put his arms inside the stall and pushed against the door, effectively sliding his body under the stall and into her space. He unlocked the door and grabbed Haley's hand pulling her off of the toilet.

"I don't want to go out there Nathan."

"That's too bad. You're coming with me."

Haley made her body go dead and just fell to the floor. "I'm not going out there."

"Quit being a baby."

"No. I have the right to act like a baby right now. I don't want to go out there and see the man that abandoned me and you can't make me."

Nathan leaned down and picked Haley up, throwing her over his shoulder while she continually kicked him, trying to make him put her down. "You don't have to see him, Hales. We're not going anywhere near the gym. Just to the locker room."

Haley sent her knee flying into Nathan's chest as hard as she could and he finally let her down. "Thank you," she said very rudely.

"Damn it, Hales. That hurt."

"Yeah, it was supposed to. You just gave me a bullshit excuse because you wanted to hide how dense you are. You couldn't figure out what I was upset about because if you had, you would have been in here two seconds after I said something. If you'd like to go on with this charade I will appease you, but you must agree to my deal."

"What deal?"

"You will no longer talk to Quinn."

"Why? What am I supposed to do then?"

"You are going to pretend like she doesn't exist. You will not respond to her questions or requests or anything until she stops being a bitch and talks to me. You give her the same treatment she is giving me. If she has no adult to help her, she'll eventually talk to me. If she thinks she's smart enough to have Brooke to say something to either of us, do not listen to Brooke. I am not losing my sister to that bastard."

"Why couldn't we have just decided that earlier this week?"

"Because earlier this week, I didn't think he would be a permanent fixture in my life. I thought that I could just let it ride and she'd get over it. But because I live with you and he's your coach… I can't get away."

"And you want to get away?" he asked.

"Yes! I want to get away!" she screamed.

"From me?"

"Right now? Yes."

"Okay," Nathan said dejectedly as he dipped his hands into his pockets. He pulled out his keys and placed them in Haley's hands. "Go. Pick up the girls at Karen's at four. I'll find a ride home."

"With who? Jimmy?"

"No, not with Jimmy. I'll find someone. Now just go."

* * *

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked as she climbed into the back of the car.

"I don't know, sweetie." Haley answered as she kept her eyes looking straight ahead.

"Why don't you know?" she asked, always being the inquisitive one.

"I just don't," she sighed.

"Aren't you always supposed to know where your boyfriend is?"

"I don't know Brooke. I've never actually had one before."

Brooke got up from her seat and climbed forward to the front of the car to sit by Haley. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course, I am. But you can't sit up here."

"I know, but you look upset. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Your eyes are all puffy. Are you sure you should be driving us? I can call someone else if you don't think it's safe."

Haley looked at Brooke and truly smiled at how sweet and funny this little girl was. "I'm okay, Brooke. Thank you for caring," she said before placing a kiss on her forehead and motioning for her to get back into her seat. Haley looked at her own sister and smiled, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" both girls screamed at once.

Haley smiled so hard it hurt. She tried her best not to let a tear fall until she had turned away from the girls. She was too happy to bother with not letting any fall at all. It finally happened. Whether it was intentional or not. Her sister had talked to her once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays to everyone! Hope you all are having wonderful breaks from school/work/any hectic shit that gets in the way of life! And I especially hope that you enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

**The three mile walk home from school seemed a lot longer than usual for Nathan. He had so many things on his mind. He hadn't meant to hurt Haley with his little fib, but she seemed to take it really hard. Probably just because of the stress of the situation. But that didn't really matter, she had said she wanted away from him. What was that supposed to mean? How could he give her space if they lived together? Maybe living together had been a bad idea after all. But is living together when they are fighting better than her not living in the same state? Of course it was. His mind needed to stop going in the direction that it was now. Because the more he thought about it, the worse it got. If she had gone to Texas she never would have had to deal with her father. He never would have come back into her life and her life wouldn't be falling apart. She wouldn't be fighting with her sister and she wouldn't be fighting with him. Her life would be so much better without him in it.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he looked down to see his home number. "Haley?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. It's me. Haley didn't know where you were. Are you fighting?"

"No, I was just at the gym."

"Are you sure? Because her eyes were all red and puffy. What did you do, Nathan?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because you're a boy and boys always make girls cry."

"Is she crying now?" he asked.

"I don't know, she's locked away in her room. She said we can order pizza. Are you mad enough at her that you want your own pizza?"

"I'm not mad at her Brooke. Just get whatever y'all want."

"When will you be home?"

"I should be home in just a few minutes. I'll talk to you then. Love you."

"You too."

* * *

As soon as they got home Haley went straight to her room and locked the door, not wanting the girls to see her upset.

"Go away," she growled when she heard a knock on the door. She had heard Nathan come home and assumed it was him coming to bother her.

"Haley… are you okay?"

Haley ran to the door at the sound of her sister's voice. It sounded so good directed at her. She picked her up as she hugged her and brought her into her room, shutting the door behind them. She walked over to her bed and fell onto the bed making both of them bounce. "I've missed talking to you. You know, it really upset me when you wouldn't talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I was just mad," Quinn apologized as she looked down on the bed, not even able to look her sister in the eye.

"I know, I was mad too." With those words, Quinn's head and ears perked up. "But not at you," Haley quickly added. "I was mad at dad for leaving us. I'm still mad at him. Are you still mad at me?"

"No," Quinn told her as she shook her head. "I was worried about you. I know you didn't think I could see, but I saw you crying in the car. And when you weren't with Nathan I thought you might have had a fight. When he didn't come tell you he was home I knew that something was wrong. Did you break up?"

"We didn't break up. I just got mad at him because I was upset about other things. He didn't do anything wrong."

"So are you going to apologize?"

"I probably should. You know you're a really smart girl."

"Of course I know. You tell me that all the time."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her little genius. "Do you think you could go get Nathan for me? Ask him to come here?"

"Of course," she said scurrying out of the room. She ran right down the stairs to find Nathan who was on the phone. After patiently waiting for him to order their pizza, she promptly told him that Haley wanted to see him.

Nathan wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Did that mean that Quinn and Haley were talking now? So could he talk to Quinn? Or was this a test? "Is she mad?" he finally asked aloud.

"She's not mad at you. She's just mad at our dad."

"So are you talking to her now?"

"Yeah. She was crying and you weren't there, so I figured someone should be."

"That was very nice of you, Quinn. But you know, you shouldn't just talk to her because she's crying. You should talk to her because she's your sister and you love her."

"Same goes for you, mister. Except change sister to boyfriend. Because you obviously weren't going to talk to her."

Nathan playfully pushed Quinn out of the way, ignoring her too smart for her own good comment and made his way to Haley's room. "May I come in?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah. I figured we needed to talk." Haley patted the bed instructing Nathan to sit down next to her.

"I see Quinn is talking to you again."

"Thank God. I didn't think I could take another day of the Ice Queen."

"Does that mean that I can talk to her now?" Nathan asked, reminding Haley of her earlier rant at him.

"I'm so sorry about that. I was just really upset having to see him and I guess I just figured if you really cared you would have come after me sooner."

"I do care," he said as he grabbed her hand. "I just needed to say something to him before disappearing. I wouldn't have been crawling around on the dirty bathroom floor if I didn't care, Hales."

Haley let out a little laugh, hoping it might let out some tension but then had a memory come back to her. "I used to do that with him," she said out loud for the first time. "Whenever I was upset about something I wouldn't tell anyone. I would give them a hint that I was upset and then just run away and hide. Just to see if anyone cared enough to come find me. It would always be him. He'd always come and find me. It was never my mom. After he left my mom was either busy raising Quinn on her own or sick. No one ever found me again. That feeling was so horrible. You're already upset and alone and then it's just proven to you that nobody cares enough to simply look for you. It just multiplies the pain and the tears."

Haley couldn't help but cry when she thought about it. The years she spent without her dad coming to find her were too much for her sometimes. When Nathan noticed the tears falling he took her face in her hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "I hate that you had to go through that. I promise I will always come find you."

"Always?" she asked skeptically.

"Always," he replied, sealing it with a kiss.

Haley smiled, feeling more secure, but still not able to shake her feelings. "Sometimes I feel like Quinn got it easier. Since she never knew him, she never had anything to miss. She only ever knew life with one parent so it wasn't a big deal. Until Father's Day would come around and she was the only one without a dad."

The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation. "I got it!" they heard both Quinn and Brooke screamed at once running to get their pizza.

"Do you think they'll get kidnapped if we just let them answer the door?" Nathan laughed.

"Knowing my luck this week, absolutely."

They got up to go get the door but before they even made it to the stairs Quinn ran wrapped herself around Haley's legs. With Nathan's brotherly instinct kicking in he sped down the stairs in search of his sister, praying his joke hadn't come true. When he got to the door he was partially surprised by who his sister was talking to in the foyer. He went straight up to the man and shook his hand before leading him back out of the house.

"I'm sorry coach, but I really don't think you should be here."

"I just want to see them."

"I'm sure you do, they are amazing girls. But I think you gave up that right ten years ago. I don't mean to disrespect you, but I promised I'd take care of them."

When Nathan noticed that Jimmy was no longer staring at him, he turned around to see Haley shutting the front door as she walked outside.

"You're beautiful," Jimmy said as Haley approached them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you."

"Why? Why now? Why not ten years ago? Or even five years ago? No, not even that. Why did you show up one year ago when we were left without any parents?"

"I didn't know."

"That's not an excuse. You have no right to be here. You've seen us both. Mission accomplished. Now you can go back to your new family and leave your old one alone."

"Quinn doesn't get a say in this?"

"She didn't go hugging you screaming 'Daddy' when she saw you, did she? No, she ran to me. Obviously she wants to see you just about as much as I do. Did you seriously think that you could just walk back into our lives?"

They were both startled when they heard the door open behind them. They turned around to see Brooke walking out with Nathan's wallet in her hands. She had been watching from inside and noticed the pizza delivery car coming down the street. She walked right up to the three adults and handed Nathan his wallet before turning to Jimmy, "We have to eat dinner now. You should probably get going." She turned around and grabbed Haley's hand as they walked back into the house leaving Nathan alone with his coach as the delivery boy came up.

"Don't ever put me in that position again," he told Jimmy. "I'm not saying that you can't see them, but I am saying that you can't use me to do it. My life wouldn't be the same without them so I understand where you're coming from, but I can't and I won't help you."

"You're helping me by taking care of them."

The pizza guy interrupted them, making Nathan very thankful to go back inside to his girls. He took the pizza inside and went straight to the kitchen where all three of them were waiting. After he put down the pizza he walked up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

She leaned back into him finally feeling able to relax. "As good as I can be," she said back as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said before placing a kiss on her nose.

"Go eat in front of the TV," she told the girls who were staring at them. She turned around to Nathan with a bit of a quizzical look, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"He wouldn't have found you if it weren't for me."

She squeezed him tight in a big hug before reassuring him, "He would have found us eventually. All we had to do was show up at one of your games. Or whenever we play his daughter. It's inevitable and it is nowhere near your fault. I know earlier I made it seem like it was your fault, but I know it's not. I just get really insecure where he's concerned."

"I hate that. You are so amazing and I hate that he makes you doubt that."

"You're pretty amazing yourself for putting up with me. I know you took a big risk standing up to him and I really appreciate it."

"You're more important than my starting spot," he told her before leaning down and kissing her.

"You're such a charmer," she giggled when she finally pulled away from him.

"Just telling the truth."

"You are such a suck-up," Brooke said from the doorway where she and Quinn had been watching.

"And you're not?" Nathan retorted.

"Well, I learned from the best."

"I thought we told you two to go eat in front of the TV," Haley said, breaking up the juvenile banter that was likely to ensue between the siblings.

"You're better than TV," Brooke said as Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"We are not here for your amusement, now go!" Haley told them as she shooed them out of the room once more.

"We will never have a moment of privacy, will we?" Nathan groaned.

"Yeah we will… when they're in college."

"You think we'll still be together when they're in college?" Nathan asked as a grin spread across his face.

"I don't know," Haley said, turning around so he wouldn't see her blush. She hadn't meant it to be that way and Nathan calling her out on it was definitely not planned.

Nathan quickly moved in behind her, kissing her neck, "I know that I want to be."

"Really?" Haley asked as she turned around in her arms, unable to stop from biting her bottom lip out of nervousness.

"Yeah. Well honestly, I never thought about it, I'm more of a live in the moment kind of guy. But when I think about Brooke leaving me, which I know she will one day, I feel good knowing, or at least hoping, that I'll have you by my side to help me through."

"I don't know if I'd be much help. I'm going to be a mess when Quinn leaves."

"Well then, it's a good thing we've got eight years before we have to worry about that."

"Worry about what?" Brooke asked as she and Quinn came back into the kitchen.

"Goodness girls, what did we tell you?" Nathan huffed, annoyed that they continued to interrupt them.

"We came to get another slice," Quinn said meekly, afraid of getting in trouble.

"Oh," was all Nathan said, wanting to shove his foot in his mouth for getting mad at the girls when they were being good.

"I guess it's time we joined you then," Haley said, although liking their previous conversation, was still scared shitless just thinking about it. Let alone talking about it. She grabbed herself a piece before following them out into the playroom.

"What are you worrying about?" Nathan heard Quinn ask as he watched the girls leave him alone in the kitchen.

"You," he heard Haley say before laughing. Yeah, he definitely could listen to that laugh for the next eight years. Maybe even the next eighty.


	16. Chapter 16

**FYI: I am working on "Abused" right now, but it won't be updated too too soon like it has been lately. I'm on vacation and feeling a bit of a block, but it shouldn't be too too long before I update it either. Hope this tides you all over.

* * *

**

"You girls ready?" Haley asked as she finished cleaning the lunch's dishes.

"We're always ready," Brooke told her very matter-of-factly.

"Oh dear God, I've raised a monster," Nathan laughed. "Grab your shit and get in the car."

"Nathan!" Haley scolded as she hit him with the rag. "Language!"

Nathan just rolled his eyes. It didn't matter how many times she told him, he'd never be able to keep from cursing from time to time. When he noticed Haley's annoyance he replaced it with a smile to soften her up. "More importantly, are you ready?" he asked, knowing that today's game would by far be the worst for Haley.

"Why do we have to play them so early in the season?" she groaned.

"It's half-way through the season, Hales."

Haley let out another groan, "Couldn't we have just waited until playoffs?"

"That's not how it works. We have to play everyone once."

"Just make sure that Quinn is never guarding the spawn. There in no way can be a reason for him to compare the two. Quinn is a million times more amazing than any other kid he could have could possibly be."

"Other than you of course."

"Well, of course. That goes without saying," she laughed for one of the few times that morning. It seemed that the moment she found out about her father being back in town, her life began to revolve around him. Especially now that they were facing off against his team. Not only was she stressing out, but she knew that Quinn must be too. Who knew what was going on in that little girl's head. She had to at least feel pressure to win and prove that she was better than his other child. This situation wasn't fair to anyone and Haley just wished it would be over already.

* * *

"Come on Ref! Let 'em play!" Nathan shouted at the ref as he called Brooke on her fourth foul. He turned around and saw a smile on Haley and didn't know who he should be mad at. He quickly decided on Brooke and he grabbed her by the arm, sitting her on the bench before putting Quinn in her spot while they were shooting free throws.

Haley was out of her chair in seconds screaming, "Time out!"

The referee looked at Haley questioningly before turning to Nathan to see his reaction. "Whatever," he said, motioning for the timeout to be legal and not just a random outburst by a fan. He turned to Haley annoyed, but knowing that he needed to listen to her, "You can't just call a time out, Hales. I'm the coach."

"Yeah, but you're a coach that promised me Quinn would not guard that girl!" Haley shouted as if it didn't matter who knew.

"Yeah, well, Brooke can't guard her either if she keeps punching her. This is basketball!" he said, turning on his sister. "This isn't boxing. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm standing up for my best friend! And I'm not punching her! I'm throwing perfectly legal elbows. The ref just doesn't know how to call a real game!"

"Brooke, violence is not the answer," Haley scolded. "If you want to help Quinn, you have to be in the game. They can't win without you. And I really don't want her guarding her, but without you in the game she will have to. So, will you please play clean ball?" Brooke just nodded her head and Haley turned her attention back to Nathan. "You do realize you're winning, right? Quinn doesn't have to be the one you put in."

"Hey," Quinn said, jumping between them. "Aren't parents supposed to yell at the coach for NOT putting in their kid? I think not being a parent confuses you."

"I am your parent, Quinn. Which is why I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"What's best for me would be you letting me kick that girl's butt on the court. I'm better than her. I know that, you know that, and Nathan knows that. He wouldn't have me guard her if he didn't. Will you just let me show him that," she huffed as she pointed to their father who was staring at them.

The referee blew his whistle and they all turned to look, "Times up, coach."

Nathan looked to Haley for the decision. Although he was the coach and it was up to him who played, he knew it was truly up to Haley. "Okay," she said as she shook her head from side to side.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Quinn asked.

"Go," she said as she pushed her onto the court and fell down onto the bench next to Brooke. She was too nervous to go back to her spot in the stands and too embarrassed when she noticed all of the mothers staring at her. "I wish I could read her mind right now," Haley whispered.

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and held it. "She just wants to make you proud."

"You mean make him proud."

"No. She wants to make you proud, not him. If she cares at all about him, it's just to show him that he made a mistake leaving you. She's doing a dang good job of showing it, too," Brooke added as Quinn stole the ball and ran down the court to score a layup, a task hard for many ten year olds. Haley reached out to give her a five as she ran back to get on defense with a big smile on her face. They watched eagerly as she jumped to block the shot and then threw the ball down the court to Nikki, who was open on the other side of the court. Of course because it was Nikki, she missed the shot, but Quinn was quick to rebound and make the shot herself. She turned back to Haley with another smile when they heard Jimmy calling for a time out.

"They're trying to ice you!" Nathan told Quinn as she ran back to the team squealing with excitement.

"Did I do good?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You did amazing!" Haley said as she hugged her.

"Haley, you are not the coach!" Nathan said as he glared at her on the court.

"You are so mean!" she whined.

"Do you see any of the other mothers on the court?" he asked as he motioned around the gym.

"Are you living with any other mothers?" she asked poignantly. "That's what I thought," she shot back before giving her sister another hug. "You were so good, sweetie!" she told Quinn. "Now all you need is a three-pointer!"

"You know what a three-pointer is?" Quinn asked, thinking that before this year Haley knew absolutely nothing about basketball.

"Yes, I know what a three-pointer is, goofball. So are you going to make one for me?"

"Can I, Nathan?" she asked, knowing that she would get in trouble for trying to shoot one. Nathan thought that they were too young to be shooting threes because they are less likely to score than with a layup or any other simple jumpshot. He saw it as an easy turnover since they probably wouldn't even get a chance to rebound it. Little did Nathan know that Quinn and Brooke had been practicing threes all week in their driveway and were actually pretty good at them by now.

"I don't know…"

"She can make it," Brooke told him confidently.

"Yeah?" he asked looking between both of the girls. "Okay," he finally relented.

* * *

"You did it!" Haley screamed as she scooped Quinn up off of the court at the end of the game. As promised Quinn had made a three-pointer… right at the buzzer. They had already won the game by double digits, but that didn't matter to any of them. Quinn had accomplished a feat even Nathan wasn't sure she could.

Nathan came over to the two with a smile and reached to pat Quinn on the back for a good job when she released herself from Haley's grip and grabbed Nathan for a hug. Haley's face lit up when she watched Nathan pull her sister into his own arms as she squeezed him with pride. "You're the best coach ever," she said before kissing his cheek.

Haley lightly pinched her sister's arm and laughed, "Excuse me, that is MY boyfriend!"

Quinn rolled her eyes before noticing the rest of her team was moving, "Do we have to?" she asked Nathan pleadingly.

"We do, superstar. Want me to carry you?" Quinn just nodded and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as they walked over to shake hands with the other team.

"Good game, good game, good game," they said as they walked past each girl and Nathan gave them fives for both of them. Quinn fully hid her face in Nathan's shoulder as they reached the end of their bench. "Good game, coach."

"You've got yourself a good team there, Nathan."

"The best."

"That was an impressive game there, Quinn. Did your big sister teach you all of her tricks?" Jimmy asked.

"You don't know anything about my sister," Quinn said finally looking at her father. "She doesn't even know how to play basketball." She turned to Nathan with a frown, "I wanna go."

"Okay," he said as he put her down. He turned back to his coach with a fake smile when he noticed the look of confusion. "What's up?"

"Haley knows more about basketball than I do. Best I'd ever seen in a girl. Even at ten you could see she had a future in it. A lot like Quinn's game today."

"Haley sucks at basketball," Nathan laughed.

"You must not have seen her play. She was on a ten-foot goal by age four. You can't lose the kind of form she had. Most beautiful arch."

"That's hard to believe," Nathan laughed as he looked at his girlfriend who was being swarmed by ten year olds wanting CapriSuns. "Why did you move back here?"

"It's my home. It's where I grew up. And it's where my family is."

"Your parents?" Nathan asked, hoping he hadn't come back for Quinn and Haley.

"Died long ago. I missed my girls."

"You only knew one of them. And you left her. Them."

"I know. That's why I didn't come back, but my wife convinced me that the longer I waited, the worse it would be."

"It's already bad enough, Jimmy."

"And it's about to get worse," he said as his eyes bugged out at the sight in front of him. "I told her not to."

Nathan followed his eyes and wasn't too surprised when he saw the coach's wife talking to Haley. He couldn't help but think how tactless it was with his whole team still surrounding her. Nathan quickly rushed to his girlfriend's side and held one of her hands that was behind her back as he reached out the other to shake the woman's hand, "Mrs. James, how are you?"

"I'm good, it's nice to see you again Nathan." Nathan just nodded, not returning the sentiments as he noticed the little girl by her side. "This is my daughter, Taylor. Taylor, this is Nathan. He plays for your daddy."

"The devil spawn has a name," Haley mumbled to herself. Or at least she thought to herself. When she felt Nathan squeezing her hand, she knew that she had said it a little too loud.

"And that is Haley," Mrs. James told her daughter. Instead of waving like she did to Nathan she walked up to Haley and put her arms around her. Haley lifted her arms above her head and made a face as she did her best to not touch the child any more than she had to. When Taylor stepped back, Haley sent her a creepy smile before looking back at her mother.

"This is not the place," Haley said, shaking her head at how this grown woman was acting more immature than she was and she was still a teenager.

"And where is?"

"This isn't your battle," Nathan told her as he started to pull Haley away.

"What about my daughter's? She's your sister, you know?" the woman shouted.

Haley grabbed Quinn and lifted her up onto her side before walking back to the woman. "I already have a sister. Your husband chose to leave us. If you think that we would want to bond with the reason that he did, you are sorely mistaken."

"You can't blame her," she said.

"Fine, then I blame you. I blame you one hundred percent for my mother dying sad and alone. For me and my sister to barely make ends meet so that we could stay together. For me to lose my childhood and for me to give up every dream I ever had to take care of the only other person that ever truly loved me. I'll blame you, because I'm sure you'll say that he loved us. So much that he left without a word for ten years. I hope that you can live with that guilt, because I sure as hell can't carry it around anymore."

Haley sat down her sister, taking her hand in hers and taking Nathan's hand in the other, leaving the gym without another word.

"Aren't you going to get our things?" Brooke asked as they walked past her.

"Karen," Nathan said to Brooke, indicating for her to ask Karen to get their things for later and they left. A wonderful victory for Quinn on and off the court overshadowed by a stranger.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what does the superstar want for dinner?" Nathan asked Quinn once they got in the car.

"Whatever," Quinn said with a lot less excitement than before. Even though her mood had been ruined, it didn't stop the tiny smile she got when Nathan called her superstar.

"You know, if you keep playing like that for the rest of the season you'll make the all-star team," Brooke smiled.

"You think?" Quinn asked, all of her previous excitement returning.

"Definitely," Nathan told her.

"That would be so awesome! We could play together again!" Quinn squealed. Brooke had made the all-star team ever since it was created. It was obvious that she was going to make it again this year.

"Aren't you playing AAU?" Brooke asked, as if it was the most logical thing to play year-round ball.

"Ummm," Quinn started before looking at her sister who's expression she couldn't really read. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It costs too much," she replied meekly.

The rest of the car ride home was relatively quiet and awkward with only a few grumbles from the adults. "You two go pick out whatever Quinn wants to eat and we'll be in shortly to make it," Nathan directed the girls before getting out of the car and grabbing a basketball from his ball bucket. He walked back to the car where Haley was still sitting in the front seat and opened the door before pulling her out of the car and outside to the basketball goal.

"What are we doing, Nathan?"

"It's called basketball, Hales," he smiled before making a jump shot. He retrieved the ball and threw a bounce pass to Haley.

She caught the ball in her hands and just looked at it. Twisting it around and around she finally looked back at him questioningly, "Why are you playing with a womens' ball?"

"How do you know that it's a women's ball, Hales?"

"Because it's smaller than your usual mens' ball and bigger than the juniors' ball. What else would it be?"

"Shoot it."

"No thanks," she said as she bounced it back to him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't play basketball, Nathan."

"Why not?" he repeated as he bounced the ball back to her.

"Because I just don't. Why do you care?"

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"So because I'm your girlfriend I have to like basketball?"

"No. I just wanted to know why you hate it."

"I don't hate it."

"Then why did you quit?" he asked, hoping that if he let her know that he knows she used to play that she might open up to him.

"Why did I quit what?" she asked, keeping up her façade.

"Basketball. If you didn't hate it why would you quit?"

"I never said I played basketball."

"Why not?"

"What is up with all of this 'why not?' bullshit?" she exploded at him. He was being more inquisitive than she would like for right now.

"I'm just trying to understand you. Nobody who claims to know so little about one sport could tell the difference between a womens', juniors', and mens' ball. So why lie?"

"When did I lie?" she asked, knowing that she had never actually lied about it. Sure, she knew all about basketball, but it's not like anyone ever asked her about it. They all just assumed she knew nothing. When she needed to know something, she knew it, otherwise she just played the fool. There was nothing wrong with that. So what if she didn't want to play the sport that her father loved. If she didn't want to encourage her sister to be like him. Who cares. It's not hurting anyone.

"Quinn thinks you don't know how to play."

"So?"

"Isn't that a lie?"

"I used to play ball, yes. But I don't anymore. I don't know how to play anymore. It's not like I could just pick up a ball and play."

"You could to help your sister practice. I know you. You'd do anything to help your sister be the best she can be at anything. You'd probably read her the dictionary at night just to improve her vocabulary. But you won't shoot a few baskets with her? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Well not everything has to make sense, Nathan."

"Everything you do does."

"Fine. Here it is, Nate. The big secret. I played basketball when I was little. I was the best there ever was. Check the middle school record books, I'm still there. But even as the best, I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough to keep him here or to get him to come back. So I quit. I didn't want Quinn to play either, but that wasn't my choice. My mom said if she wanted to play she should. I was right though. She shouldn't have played, because if she hadn't, we never would have had to see him again." With one arm she threw the ball hard against the brick house as she screamed loudly hoping to release some of her anger/annoyance.

"You know you're double right there. Because if Quinn hadn't played basketball this summer, you'd both be in Texas," Nathan snapped back at her unapologetically.

"That's not fair."

"But it's true. You wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have to deal with him. But you also wouldn't have me and Brooke. Is that what you really want? Because you can always give up and go to Texas."

Haley shook her head, "I couldn't do that to Quinn."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I like you Nathan, I really do. And I think you know that. But this situation is fucked up. It's a lot and most of the time I think it's too much for me to handle. Sometimes I just wish that I could be away from it all."

Nathan felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He knew that he wouldn't change anything about this summer because he loved being with Haley, but he wasn't the one going through this. He had to understand that it was all different for her. He knew he had to be supportive no matter what, so he proposed an idea. "Go to Texas," he told her, his heart breaking a little more just from saying it. "Quinn can stay with me. We both know she'd never forgive you for taking her away from the season at such an important time. Just take a few weeks' break from the real world. See if life away from here is what you really want."

Haley sat down in the middle of the driveway, obviously thinking over Nathan's offer. It was a kind, selfless offer, but not one that she could immediately agree to. Yes, her life seemed to suck right now, but where would it be if she was in Texas away from everyone and everything she knew?

"I couldn't leave. I wouldn't want to be away from Quinn for that long... Or you," she added.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to her with a cocked eyebrow.

Haley face-palmed Nathan pushing him away and laughing, "Don't be getting all cocky on me mister."

"Hmmm… that actually sounds good."

"Eww, you perv," she laughed as she got up and walked away from him.

"Hey!" he shouted after her. "What about our game?"

She held out her hands for him to throw it to her and she caught it, still for some reason surprising him that she had any skill. She turn to the basket as she raised the ball slightly above her shoulder level and placed her feet shoulder-width apart, leaving her right foot in front the perfect amount. She shot the ball with the arch her father had told Nathan about and watched as it went straight the net without touching a bit of backboard. He looked back at her and saw that she still held her follow-through along with a smirk. "I win."

Nathan chased after the ball before following her into the house, "You cheated."

"How did I cheat?" she asked as she continued onto the kitchen without looking back at him.

"I don't know, you just did. The fact is, I'm a collegiate basketball player and you are not. Which means, I'm supposed to win everything, or at least let you win. You can't just one-up me without giving me a chance to fight back."

"I just did," she laughed as she ran into Brooke and Quinn who were running through the house. "Whoa, you two. Where's the fire?"

"That was amazing!" Quinn screamed with immeasurable zest.

"What happened?" Haley asked, confused by the girls' sudden mood change.

"You!" Brooke shouted just as loud. "We were spying through the window and we saw you make that shot! It was amazing! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Your brother, duh! Where else?" she told them as she looked to Nathan for some backup.

"Yeah, looks like the student has surpassed the teacher, huh?"

"Sure, whatever that means. Haley, you so have to play with us now! You're so good!" Brooke begged.

"We'll see. But it's time for dinner now, so go wash up."

The girls ran off, leaving Haley and Nathan in the kitchen alone. "What happened to that whole 'I didn't lie about it'?"

Haley just shrugged him off, "I'm only doing it to protect her. She doesn't need to know everything. Are you going to help me cook or what?"

* * *

"Have you signed up for classes yet?" Haley asked as she walked into Nathan's room as he's playing on his laptop.

"Yeah, they do that shit for me. Early. That way I get classes around the season's schedule and away games and what not."

"Dammit. I forgot. Dealing with everything, it just slipped my mind."

He spread his legs and with one hand lifted the laptop and the other motioned for her to join him on his bed, "Come my dear, we will settle this now."

Haley started to climb on his bed and gave him a quick kiss before situating herself between him and the laptop.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For not pushing the basketball thing. Well… not pushing it too far."

"I figure if you want to talk about it, you will. And I'll be here whenever you do. So, what are you thinking about taking?"

"I have no idea. I was supposed to meet with my advisor but Quinn got sick and I couldn't go. What are you taking?"

"Boring shit that I keep putting off. Accounting, Public Relations, Ethics in Sports, and some other Business course that I can't remember."

"Why do you have to take those classes for a degree in Sports Management?"

"For dealing with money and whatever. I don't know. I don't really care. I just need a degree. What is your major anyways?"

"Undeclared."

"Wow. I thought you said you were a nerd. Shouldn't you have declared your major before middle school?"

"Ha ha. I have a lot of things going on. College kind of isn't as important as it used to be."

"So then, it's decided. You're taking accounting this semester."

"What?"

"Yeah. It'll probably be a requirement for whatever you end up majoring in. Why not take it now and get it over with? We can take it together. It'll be fun."

"Accounting will be fun?"

"If it's together it will be," he told her with a shit-eating grin. "Come on. I finished my Gen-Ed requirements last year and by the time you're done with yours, I will have graduated. It's our only chance to take a class together. Don't you think we should take it?"

Haley just smiled. Class probably could be fun if she knew someone in it. Especially if that someone was Nathan. It would probably be a lot easier too. If you could ever call accounting easy. "Only if we can copy each other's homework," she finally said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nathan grinned before kissing her cheek and squeezing his arms around her waist.

* * *

Two hours later they had finally decided on Haley's schedule, e-mailed her advisor, and sent out an e-mail to every mom on the team about whether or not they were going to have a sleepover to celebrate their season. All things stressful had been completed. Now it was time for fun. Or maybe just facebook.

"Do you know this guy?" Haley asked, pointing to the screen at one of her many new friend requests.

"Yeah, that's Tim. He's our point guard."

"Have I met him?" she asked turning to Nathan, confused.

"Not that I know of."

"Then why is he asking to be my friend?"

"Because your hot?"

"That's weird. I don't know him."

"Well, I do. Just accept him. You'll meet him eventually. He probably heard me talking about you so he friended you. I don't know. It's not gonna hurt anything for you to be friends with him."

"Fine," she huffed. She wasn't exactly a wiz at facebook and she wasn't a fan of having people that she doesn't know know things about her. But he was a friend of Nathan's so one day he may be a friend of hers. She looked at the list on names before her. "I have 36 friend requests. What the hell?"

"Damn girl. Did you post a naked picture or something? I so wanna see."

Haley elbowed Nathan in the gut, "No, that's gross! Why would you say something like that?"

"That's just a lot of people. I didn't know you were so popular."

"I'm not," she said as she kept her eyes glued to the screen, trying to figure out who all of these people were that were friending her. "I don't think I've met a single one of these people." She found her Notification's screen and felt her heart stop. "Oh my God, Nathan. It says I was tagged in a picture. You don't think…"

Nathan took Haley's hands of the laptop and began going through it himself until he found the pictures that had been tagged. "Damn…" he sighed when he saw a picture of the two of them walking and holding hands on a basketball court. "Okay, it's nothing bad. We can breathe again."

Haley turned her head to look at him and for a moment felt calm. "Popular by association, I guess. But there are more than just one. It says I'm tagged in 52 pictures? Who takes that many pictures?" She clicked on the next button and saw a picture of them at the grocery store with Brooke and Quinn. "That's not right. Why are they taking pictures of our sisters? And why are they taking pictures of us? That's just weird!"

"I don't know. Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry about it!" she told him as she clicked for the next picture of her riding on his back with them both laughing. She clicked for the next picture and was shocked to see them engaged in an intense make out session. "I don't even remember this!"

"Yeah, you were a bit drunk there," he laughed.

"Nathan Scott, this is not funny!" she wailed as she picked up the laptop and took it into her own room, locking the door so that she could have some privacy. She kept going through the pictures, some making her smile at how cute they looked, but most making her sick with the feeling that they were constantly being followed. As she was searching for some explanation to the pictures she looked down in the corner where she read: Added by Rachel Gatina to the group Nathan Scott Deserves Better.

She clicked the link and was led to a group that was pretty much a hate group of Haley. The main picture was Nathan smirking as he made a dunk. She couldn't deny how hot he looked in the picture, in a way she could understand why all of these girls wanted him, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She looked to the left… 365 members. Were there even that many students at Cape? She wanted to throw up. 365 people who hate her. It wasn't just girls either. Boys talked of how Nathan shouldn't be settling down and acting like a family man when he was still in his prime. These people have never even met her, why would they say these horrible things about her? Don't they know that she will see it? Her phone began ringing and she jumped for it. Peyton. "Hello?"

"Do not get on your computer!" she told her.

"Too late. This is horrible. What did I ever do to these people?"

"Your dating their idol, Hales."

"So what? They've never done this to anyone else!"

"No one else has ever dated Nathan. He was always unattainable, but you have attained him. Crushing the dreams of cheerleaders everywhere."

"I can't believe Rachel would do something like that. I have never said a mean thing to her. I even let her cheat off me once!"

"Yeah, she's pretty dim. Naley ForNever. Pretty lame group title."

"What? Naley ForNever? I hadn't even seen that! There's more than one?"

"Ummm… I was invited to a few."

"How many?"

"I don't know. Three maybe."

"I hate my life," Haley cried.

"Oh come on, it'll be okay. A little facebook hatred isn't the end of the world."

"My dad's back."

"I'm on my way," Peyton said before hanging up. Some things in life could be handled over the phone, but when it got to the point Haley's life was reaching, it had to be in person.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my God, I'm coming!" Brooke screamed through the house as she heard the beating on her front door. "What is your problem?" she screamed when she finally opened the door.

"Where is Haley?" Peyton asked completely ignoring Brooke's annoyance.

"Excuse me, hello? Little girl here."

"Hi Brooke," Peyton said giving her a quick hug in the hopes of appeasing her. "Where's Haley?"

"She's in her room," Nathan said as he walked into the foyer.

"Thank you," Peyton huffed as she tried to rush past Nathan, but her grabbed her arm.

"What happened?"

"Jealous cheerleaders have taken over facebook in hopes of destroying Haley's already fragile psyche. Now you need to let go of me so that I can put it back together." Nathan immediately released her arm, but just as soon Quinn had run and jumped into Peyton's arms.

"Peyton!"

"Hey sweetie. Let's go see your sister."

"Okay," Quinn smiled as she let Peyton carry her to her sister's room.

"Open up, bitch," Peyton shouted as she knocked on the door. Without a word, Haley went to the door, unlocking it and then turned around and fell back down onto her large bed. "Damn girl, these are some nice digs."

Haley looked up at her friend before groaning, "Don't say that stuff in front of her!"

"It's not like I haven't heard it before," Quinn said as she moved out of Peyton's arms and onto Haley's bed. "What happened?" she asked when she noticed that Haley had been crying.

"That," Haley said pointing to the computer screen that was on Rachel's profile.

"I know her!"

"What? How?" Haley prodded out of both concern and annoyance.

"She drove us home once. Remember? I told you that we got to ride in a Hummer!"

"What are you talking about Quinn? When have you been in her car?"

"I told you!" she screamed. "You took the car so we had to find a ride home. Rachel said that she would give us a ride."

"Oh my God," Haley whispered as she tried to get her breathing under control. "She's trying to steal my life."

"She's not trying to steal your life," Quinn told her as if she was an idiot. "She couldn't give a damn about me or Brooke. She's just trying to steal your boyfriend."

Haley's mouth fell open at her sister's remarks. It didn't even matter to her that Quinn had just said damn. What mattered was that this little child was a genius. A genius that was keeping things from her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we had a fight that night. I forgot. Until you showed me her picture. What did she do?"

"She started a bunch of facebook groups trying to break up Nathan and Haley."

"Peyton," Haley yelled as she threw a pillow at her friend. Did her little sister really need to be involved?

"What? Why would anybody want you two break up? You're perfect together!"

"Because she's eeeeevil," Peyton told Quinn eerily. "Now scamper off so that we can talk."

Reluctantly Quinn climbed off of Haley's bed and left the two girls alone. Something had to be done with this Rachel girl and she knew who could do it. She ran to the TV room and found Brooke in Nathan's lap while they were on the computer. "Did you hear…" she started before she was cut off by Brooke.

"Yes and this bitch is going down. We are changing Nathan's status as we speak."

"To what?" Quinn asked eagerly.

"We are saying… well, technically Nathan is saying that anyone who is a member of a group… what's that word?"

"Denouncing," he told her.

"Yes, denouncing. Anyone who is a member of a group denouncing his relationship with the girl he loves will be permanently removed from his friends."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means if they don't like Haley, they don't like me," Nathan said.

"Where's the scanner?" Brooke asked as she jumped up excitedly.

"Why?" Nathan asked wearily.

"Because I'm brilliant. And we'll be right back," she told him as she grabbed Quinn and ran off to her room. She climbed under her bed as she searched through all of the random clutter that had found its way under her queen size bed when she pretended to clean her room. "Aha!" she shouted so Quinn could hear once she found what she was looking for.

"Do you really think he would put that on there?" Quinn asked as she looked at the fake wedding album they had created earlier in the summer. Unbeknownst to their siblings, they had been constantly adding pictures as the summer went on… with some help from Karen and Lily.

"I guess we'll see. I think he'd do anything for her. Especially if someone is hurting her."

They ran back to the TV room and placed the album in Nathan's lap. "Are you kidding me?" he asked as he starred at the cover.

"I thought it would be the perfect picture for the group we're making," Brooke explained as she gave him the smile that she knew he couldn't say no to.

"And what group is that?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still working on a few names. Like… Nathan Scott is Taken: Get Over It. Or just those pages that you 'like' instead of a group. It could be as simple as Nathan and Haley. Or Cape's New Power Couple."

"You are an evil genius," Nathan smiled as he gave his sister a noogie.

"Ahh, you're messing up my hair!"

"I love you," he told her as he flattened back out her hair and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, you better," she said as she opened the book to their 'wedding' photo. "Are you up for it?" she asked as she pushed the picture up to his face.

"Give it to me," he demanded before taking it from her and scanning it.

Once it had been scanned, they took back the book and flipped to the back where there were several pictures of them kissing. Some after winning games, courtesy of Karen, and others from when he would pick her up after work, courtesy of Lily who hid out in the café with a camera every time Haley was working.

"Now you need to pick out your new profile picture," Brooke told him as she showed him the new pages.

"Where did you get these?"

"We have our sources," Quinn said mysteriously.

"I hate those couples who have their profile pictures of them kissing. The rest of the world does not need nor want to see that."

"Obviously, they do want to see you and Haley. Otherwise those pictures Rachel posted would not have been taken and they definitely would not have been put on facebook. The sweet kiss you two seem to have to give each other every single time you enter the same room is a much better profile picture than your public drunken make out session."

"I guess that's true."

"Personally, I like this one," Brooke told him as she pointed to her favorite. It was one of the two of them at Karen's. It seemed that they had been apart for a long time because Nathan had pulled Haley in as close as possible so that their entire bodies were touching. His arms were wrapped tight around her while she had one arm out with a coffee pot in her hand. It was obviously spontaneous and unexpected. When they first saw it, they literally hailed Lily's photography skills. There was also a picture of them from after the kiss where they were both smiling as they just stared in each other's eyes. But they had already decided kissing was essential for this picture. It showed just how much he cared about her and that he didn't care who knew it.

"I like that one too," he said before taking the picture and scanning it.

"You need to put a few more on there just for good measure. Just ones of you holding hands and being a happy couple. You need to drive home the point to all of those girl hopefuls. And don't forget to tag her so everyone knows who she is."

* * *

"So Quinn's really okay with not seeing him?" Peyton asked. They had spent the last half hour talking about Haley's dad coming back. It was definitely the most traumatic of the situations going on in her life and she needed her best friend to talk to. Sure she had Nathan, but Nathan hadn't been there when he left and Peyton had.

"Not at first, but then she changed her mind. I'm not sure if it's what she really wants or if it's just because she thinks it's what I want."

"Uh oh."

"What?" Haley asked, turning around to follow Peyton's gaze.

"New notifications," she said, pointing to the laptop that was still logged in.

"I don't even want to see it," Haley said defiantly as she turned back to Peyton.

"Well, I do," Peyton said as she grabbed the laptop and followed the link. "That's weird…"

"What?" Haley asked anxiously.

"You've been tagged by Nathan."

"Are you serious? I'm going to kill him!"

"Uhhh… I think you should hold off on that one. I didn't realize that you two were using the L word already."

"We are so not! Why would you think that?"

"Because apparently he is," Peyton said as she turned the laptop around to show Haley.

"Holy shit," Haley said as she read his status to herself. The words weren't fully setting in so she read it aloud, "Anyone who is a member of a group denouncing my relationship with the girl I love will be permanently removed from my friends."

"Yeah, I read it."

"Holy shit," she repeated.

"Freudian slip?"

"I don't know."

"I guess the real question is whether or not you love him too."

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about. Isn't it supposed to be something you constantly think about?"

"Not necessarily. You don't have to constantly think about love. More like constantly think about the person you love."

Did she constantly think about Nathan? To be honest her mind never stopped these days, but it wasn't because of Nathan. It was because of everything else, but even with everything else, there was always something deeper with Nathan. Things that she had never thought about before Nathan were constantly on her mind. "Don't freak out on me, but… I've kind of gone further with him than anyone else."

"Haley, all you've ever done is kiss and you've barely done that. It really doesn't take much to do more," Peyton laughed.

"This is why I don't tell you these things!"

"Okay, fine, let's be real here. Have you, Haley James, seen your first penis?"

Haley's face turned bright red. Being made fun of was only part of why she didn't tell Peyton these things. The other part was that it made her extremely uncomfortable. "Maybe…" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Oh my God, you slut!" Peyton squealed before giving Haley a hug.

"Actually… I kind of tried to have sex with him."

"What? You tried? As in didn't succeed?"

"Yeah. It was weird and incredibly embarrassing. He wouldn't. He knew how important my virginity was to me and he said that he didn't want to do anything until I was sure that I was in love with him. The thing is, when he said something about it, I didn't deny it. And for some reason I wasn't afraid like I thought I would be. I guess everything lately has just overshadowed what I felt for him at that time. I'm wasting all my time worrying about Dad instead of daydreaming about Nathan."

"You were daydreaming about having sex with Nathan?"

"That's all you got out of that, isn't it?"

"Yes! Because you are Haley James. You're, like, the only virgin I know because sex to you means love. And you would never even think about having sex with someone unless you're in love with him which means you're in love with him doofus!"

"You could be nicer about it, you know," Haley whispered shyly.

"But then I wouldn't be me. So are you gonna tell him to his face or put it on facebook?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe he put it on facebook," she said as she hid her face in her hands.

"Oh snap. That's not all he put on here!" Peyton laughed as she saw the group invitation pop up on the screen. "Damn. You've already 15 people in your facebook group. 16... 18. Damn girl, you are so popular! Where's my phone? I am so joining this group!"

"Nathan Scott is Taken?" Haley scoffed at the screen. She slammed the laptop closed and just shook her head at Peyton. "I'm going to do something about this," she said before disappearing.


	19. Chapter 19

**So, as I mentioned in "Abused", I'm not going to be updating as quickly. I shattered my wrist so I'm typing at about one-fourth the speed as I usually do. Here's a little something to hopefully tie you guys over for a little while.**

"So… what are you guys doing?" Haley asked nonchalantly as she walked into the TV room to see Brooke, Quinn and Nathan all crowded around the computer.

"Nothing," Brooke said quickly as she turned around and tried to block the computer with her body.

"Really?" Haley smiled."Mkay… I'll play along. Do you know what time it is?"

Brooke turned around to check the bottom right side of the screen, "Ugh.. it's 10:05."

"Which means?"

Brooke groaned again and rolled her eyes, "Which means that we were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

"So why aren't you in bed?"

"Because we had to fix this!" Brooke said unintentionally falling into Haley's trap as she pointed to the computer.

"What are you fixing, Brooke?" Haley asked with the same monotone calmness.

"She's fixing to go to bed," Nathan interrupted. Brooke had done him a solid and he wasn't going to throw her under the Haley bus. "Go," he directed as he pushed the girls towards their rooms. "You okay?" Nathan asked as he watched Haley walking over to him.

"I'm… fine. What are you doing?" she asked as she reached him and turned the computer screen towards her.

"Just standing up for my girlfriend," Nathan told her as he pulled her into his lap.

"By making a joke out of us?"

"No! That's not what I'm doing!"

"Nathan… that picture is an absolute joke. Two ten year olds pasted our heads on a cut out from a wedding magazine. Who would ever take that seriously?"

"Fine," he said as he reached down and grabbed the notebook from the scanner. He opened it and put it in Haley's lap. "Pick a better picture then, because I'm not deleting the group. We already have 36 members who approve of us as a couple. Even with a picture that you think is lame."

Haley looked down at the notebook confused, "Oh my God, where did all of these pictures come from?"

"I have no idea… our girls are seriously crazy," Nathan laughed.

"Our girls," Haley smiled as she rested her head against Nathan's. "I heard that!" she shouted as she turned around to find Quinn hiding behind the couch with a digital camera.

"I told you it was too quiet in here," Brooke whispered.

"Bed! Now!" Nathan shouted at them.

"But it's so cute! Don't you want to see it?" Quinn asked holding out the camera.

"Get over here," Haley said as strict as she could. "Camera," she said as she held out her hand. Once the camera was in her hand she pointed to the door, "Bed." Quinn hung her head as she and Brooke left their siblings alone again. Once she was sure the girls were out of the room, Haley started going through the pictures, "These aren't too horrible… other than them being a complete breech of our privacy."

"What's privacy?" Nathan asked sarcastically. "You must admit, we make quite a cute couple."

"I never said we didn't," she smiled before giving him a kiss. "What the hell?" Haley asked turning around when she heard another snap.

Peyton burst out laughing as she threw her phone at Haley. "Sorry, Brooke said she'd pay me five bucks if I took a picture of you two on my phone and sent it to facebook. Does the couple look cute enough?" Peyton teased.

"You suck," Haley said before deleting the picture and throwing the phone back to Peyton.

"Hey! That was five dollars right there!"

"And where exactly do you think a ten year old is getting five dollars?" Nathan asked.

"Her piggybank?" Peyton smiled. "Anyways, I should get going, it's late. You going to be okay or do you want me to stay?"

"She's fine," Nathan answered for her.

Haley gave him a death glare. Where did he get off saying whether or not her friend could leave? She removed herself from his lap and grabbed her best friend by the arm before disappearing into the hall. "Thank you so much for coming. I've been so stressed out lately and I feel like I don't get to see you anymore."

"Well, I'm here whenever you need me," Peyton told her as they stopped in the foyer. "You sure you want to sleep alone tonight?" Haley's eyes went straight to the floor at her words and being her best friend, Peyton was beyond quick to notice. "Are you going to sleep with him tonight?"

"Not in the Biblical sense," Haley said, still staring at the floor. "We kind of have this thing where we sleep in the same bed."

"This thing?"

Haley knew if she wasn't descriptive that Peyton may never leave so she finally took her eyes off the floor to look at her friend, "Yes. A thing. We cuddle, okay?"

"Awww," Peyton cooed as she gave Haley a hug. "I'm happy you have someone like that. From what I can tell, Nathan's a great guy. You don't know how glad I am that you've got another protector other than me."

"Alright," Haley said, shaking off the sentimental moment. "Go. I will see you soon,' she added as she gave her another hug.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she walked back into the TV room to find Nathan sprawled out on the couch with the camera.

At the sound of her voice he immediately sat up and smiled. "I thought you and Peyton were going back to your room."

"I was just walking her to the door," Haley told him as she plopped down next to him. "You know… being a good host. Something you weren't."

"What?"

"You seemed to want her out of here."

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just… I didn't really want her to stay because I knew that I probably wouldn't see you for the rest of the night."

"You're such a nerd," Haley laughed.

"To think you'd choose your best friend over me? That's not really a stretch," Nathan thought aloud. "Does Quinn take this camera everywhere?" he asked as he continued to skim through the pictures on the camera.

"Pretty much," Haley laughed. "Ever since I got it for her I think it's been attached to her face. Sorry, I meant ever since Santa got it for her."

"You let him take credit for such an awesome gift?"

"Absolutely! Otherwise she would have worried about where the money came from to afford it."

"Speaking of… you know, if Quinn wants to play AAU, I'd be happy to pay for it."

"Nathan, thank you, but I couldn't let you do that. You're already doing so much for us."

"Haley, Quinn is so good. If she had a real coach there's no telling how good she could be."

"Are you not a real coach?" Haley laughed.

"Nowhere near. It's not just basketball for those girls, it's a way into college."

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Okay… why don't we talk about how annoyed you look in this picture," he laughed as he showed her the camera. He had found a picture of them at the skating rink. Brooke had convinced Nathan that the couple's skate was the best time to make his move and he couldn't have agreed more. It was the first time he was truly able to be close to Haley as he skated up behind her, talking in her ear while he held on tight to her waist. You could tell by the look on Haley's face that she hadn't agreed to the couples' skate.

"Oh my God, that brat! She is not getting this camera back!"

"I like it. Come on, how many people get candids of their first date?"

"We were not dating then," she told him very matter-of-factly before handing the camera back to him.

"But we were kissing," he grinned.

"Uh, no we were not!"

"This picture begs to differ!"

"That's horrible! Those little perverts!" she screamed as she saw a picture of her and Nathan kissing in the hot tub.

"They're not perverts. They're ten. Spying is what they do. Especially since you bought them that 'Harriet the Spy' movie. Are you really that mad that our first kiss was captured for us to see whenever we want?"

"It was captured by our sisters!"

"Yeah, but we kidnapped the camera from them, in essence "capturing" back our memories."

"You're so weird," Haley laughed.

"Then that means you're weird for dating me."

"I have never claimed to be normal."

"Can we please put this one on facebook?" Nathan asked, still looking through the camera.

Haley took the camera from him. She wondered how Quinn had taken so many pictures without them noticing. After years of Quinn taking pictures of anything and everything, she had gotten used to her picture being taken, but not during any type of intimate moment, which had definitely been captured in the picture she was looking at. She and Nathan were lying on the couch obviously watching something on TV, but she had fallen asleep. Nathan's arms were wrapped around her and he had a huge smile on his face as he simply stared at her. It was a bit cheesy, but also very telling. The fact that Nathan didn't mind sharing it with the world meant even more. "Did you mean it?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Did I mean what?" Nathan asked totally lost.

"Your status. Did you mean it or was it just something Brooke came up with?"

"Of course I meant it. I'm deleting every asshole that is in any of those groups. Rachel was deleted hours ago. Along with all of the other cheerleaders I know must have helped her."

"Thanks," Haley mumbled, appreciative of his kindness. _That's not what I meant_, she thought. Obviously it was just a slip of the tongue and she'd have to let it pass. "I'm gonna go onto bed," she said as she got up from the couch.

"Your room or mine?" Nathan asked, getting up with her.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"I'll be in your room in a little bit. I'm just gonna log off so Brooke doesn't mess with my account when she gets up." Nathan sat down at the computer to log out when he noticed exactly what his status was… 'the girl I love'. Is that what she meant when she asked if he meant it? Her mood seemed to change after she asked that. It must be. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it when he typed it. It just flowed out normally. Brooke had no input on his status, he had come up with that all on his own. He hadn't meant to say it, even though he knew he meant it. He had loved her for a while now, he just thought it was too soon to say anything. He didn't want to ruin what they had. Especially with Haley doubting everything lately. But she had seemed completely shut down by his answer to her question. Maybe she felt the same way. He needed to know if she did.

He logged off and went straight to Haley's room, not even bothering to stop in his to change like he usually would. He found her in her bathroom brushing her teeth. As he took her in standing there in her short boxers and camisole he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. "I meant it."

Haley looked at him in the mirror confused. She spit out her toothpaste before answering, "Yeah, I got that. You're deleting everyone." She took a sip of water to rinse her mouth before turning around and walking past him to the bed.

"That's not what I meant," he said as he followed her.

"So… you're not deleting them?" she asked as she turned around confused, but finding a very serious Nathan.

"I meant the other part too."

"What other part?" Haley asked, wanting verification. She knew what she wanted him to be talking about, but she didn't want to be humiliated if it wasn't what he was talking about.

"I wasn't really thinking when I wrote it," he started when he noticed the shattered look take over Haley's face. "I mean, it wasn't planned, it just came out. So when you asked me if I meant it, I didn't know what you were talking about. That's not how I wanted to tell you, but I meant every word. Because Haley James, I am crazy in love with you."

Needless to say, Haley was shocked. She had given up hope that his words were true when he dismissed them minute ago, but now here he was, telling her that he loved her. That he was in love with her. She didn't really know what to do. She had never been in this situation before. So she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her kissing him as she fell back on the bed, bringing him with her. Her lips only left his when she lifted his shirt over his head.

"Does that mean you love me too?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes, Nathan Scott, I love you too," she smiled as she just stared into his eyes. He had the same look in his eyes as he did in the picture he had just showed her. It made her wonder just how long he had been in love with her and even how long she had been in love with him.

Filled with glee, Nathan went back to attacking Haley's lips when they suddenly heard a scream. They immediately got up and followed the horrible noise. They busted through the door to find a sobbing Brooke covered in sweat. Haley's maternal instinct kicked in and somehow she made it to Brooke's side before Nathan, enveloping her in a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie, we're right here," she whispered as she rocked Brooke back and forth in hopes to calm her.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Quinn asked as she ran and jumped on her best friend's bed and sat on the other side of Haley.

Brooke just continued sobbing into Haley, unable to form words through her panting breaths.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Nathan asked as he sat down on the bed, placing on hand on Haley's thigh and the other on the opposite side of Brooke so that he was hovering above her. Brooke nodded her head in confirmation, but still didn't speak. "What happened?" he finally asked when he realized she wasn't going to say anything.

Brooke shook her head no, letting her brother know that she didn't want to talk about it. "Come here," he said as he opened his arms to her and she flung herself into them.

"Can I sleep with you?" she cried into his chest.

"Of course," he said before lifting her up into his arms and taking her back to his room, leaving behind a confused Haley and Quinn.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked, filled will worry over her best friend.

"Yeah, she just has nightmares some times. Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

Brooke laid down in Nathan's bed, afraid to close her eyes. "Where's Haley?" she asked as she stared at the ceiling.

"Probably in her own bed," Nathan answered, unsure of why his sister would ask that of all things. "Do you want to talk about it now that we're alone?"

"I thought Haley slept in here with you," she said, ignoring his question .

"Sometimes she does, but I'm really more worried about you right now."

"I want Haley," she whispered as she started to cry again. "I don't want her to leave."

"She's not leaving," Nathan tried to reassure her, but before he knew it Brooke had run out of his bedroom. He followed her straight to Haley's bedroom where he found her holding tight to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Haley asked as he hugged Brooke back. She brushed Brooke's hair back, hoping to see her face, but it was buried into Haley's shoulder so that she could feel her tears on her skin.

"I don't want you to leave," Brooke cried.

Haley looked at Nathan confused. Where had Brooke come up with the idea that she was leaving? "I'm not," she told her sternly, hoping that Brooke could sense her honesty. "Why would I leave?"

"Your dad is back. If you have a real family, you won't need us anymore."

Haley lifted Brooke's head so that she could look at her and Brooke would see her sincerity, "I am always going to need you two. You mean so much more to me than my father could."

"But he's your dad… if my dad was here, I'd want to be with him."

"Your dad didn't leave you because he wanted to. He loved you and I know you miss him, but it's different with my dad. He didn't want to be our dad anymore. Just because he's changed his mind, doesn't mean that we want him back."

"Kinda like my mom. She chose to leave us too. She can't take it back, though. I wish she could."

"I'm sorry. Is that what your dream was about?"

Brooke nodded her head, "I wish she hadn't done it."

"Me too," Haley sighed as she hugged Brooke tighter.

"Will you stay with us tonight?" Brooke asked as she looked up at Haley hopefully. Haley looked to the door to see the other half of 'us', but Nathan was gone.

"Of course," Haley told her before kissing the top of her head. She took Brooke's small hand in hers and walked her back to Nathan's room.

When they got there, they found Nathan sitting up in his bed, unable to sleep. "I thought you were staying with Haley tonight," he said with a bit of hurt etched in his voice.

"And you," she said groggily as she made her way to her brother's bed. She climbed up the bed and under the covers and laid her head on Nathan's chest. He could feel her eyelashes blinking and just wished she could fall asleep.

"You tired?" he asked Brooke as he watched Haley join them in the bed.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled. "I can't close my eyes. I see them every time I do."

"Do you want to take some medicine?"

Brooke shook her head no. "I don't like how it makes me feel in the morning."

"Well, how about we just talk until you fall asleep?" Haley asked, causing Brooke to turn around.

"Like big kids?" she asked with her eyes aglow.

"Of course," Haley smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**So, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I'd like to give a special thanks to A-Scrape1010 for helping me with this. You guys should check out her stories too!

* * *

**

Haley sat up in bed to find both Brooke and Nathan gone. She looked at the clock. 8:25. Was Nathan really out of bed before eight? Her answer came just as quick as the thought as Nathan appeared in the doorway with a tray in his hands.

"Breakfast?" he smiled before putting the tray in her lap.

"And what exactly did I do to deserve this?"

"Just being you," he told her before stealing a piece of bacon from her plate. She eyed him skeptically before diving into the food. "You were so great last night with Brooke. I just want you to know how much it meant to me."

"Where are the little monsters?" she asked, ignoring his comment. It was really nothing. She loved Brooke and would do anything for her, just like she knew Nathan would for Quinn.

"They've got Nikki's party today so I took them to Karen's. We're supposed to pick them up at 4 and keep Lily for the night so Keith and Karen can have a date night."

"I thought Brooke hated Nikki."

"She hates that Nikki is on our team. Outside of basketball, they get along fine. I guess you have to play basketball to understand."

"Oh, I understand very well. I did play basketball after all. Peyton is my best friend, always has and always will be, but every damn time I threw her the ball she missed it. So I quit throwing her the ball and I got bitched at by the coach. I told him that I'd throw it to her if he'd just teach her how to catch it. Then he benched me for being a bad sport."

"No wonder Brooke loves you," he laughed. "You know what this means though?"

"What?"

"We've got almost the whole day to ourselves."

"Whatever will we do?" she asked with her best Southern Belle accent.

"I can think of a few things," he said before leaning down and kissing her neck.

Haley was quick to push him away, "I'm trying to eat right now!"

"Fine," he groaned. "How did you sleep? Did Brooke kick you all night because I know I woke up with a few bruises."

How did she sleep? Horrible. Otherwise she never would have slept what was considered late for her. She had so much trouble falling asleep. Brooke's words were swimming in her head. "Am I being selfish?"

"Of course not," he responded immediately.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Absolutely not. But I know the answer is no."

"Something Brooke said last night is sticking with me."

"You mean the hours you spent talking about basketball before she finally fell asleep?"

"No, in my bedroom. She said that she wished she could have your parents back. She thought that I was going to leave you because our dad came back. She didn't understand why I didn't want to be with him. It makes me wonder if Quinn feels the same way. I had a dad for eight years. She's never had one so she doesn't know what it's like. Is it really fair to her to not let her have one?"

"I can't tell you what to do. That's completely your decision, but there's something you need to remember. Knowing him for that long is what broke your heart. If he leaves again, she'll have to feel that pain and carry around the same burden you do."

"The reason he left is here. That whore of a wife got pregnant and that little brat is here. He has no reason to leave."

"You don't know that's why he left."

"I'm not stupid, the timeline fits. He chose them over us. The thing I don't understand is how my mother didn't know sooner what scum he truly was. He would go and have unprotected sex with some woman and then come home to my mother and do the same? That's repulsive! For Quinn and Taylor to be the same age, you know that happened. It makes me sick that he could do that to my mother. But what suck is that I have to be thankful for that. If he wasn't such a sleazebag, I wouldn't have Quinn. I'd be all alone."

"Excuse me? Do I mean nothing?"

"Shut up, you know that's not what I meant. But maybe you're forgetting that we met because of her."

"Very true."

"You haven't answered my question. Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"I think you're doing what you think is best for your sister."

"What I think is best? Does that mean it's not really what's best for her?"

"Don't overanalyze, babe. I am behind you whatever you decide."

"Ugh! I hate having to make all these damn decisions!"

"Do you think if you had Jimmy's help that making those decisions would be easier?"

"I don't know. But if I had your help, maybe it would be easier."

"How about I tell you a secret? You may think I'm a horrible person…"

"I won't," she interrupted.

"If I could have my parents back, I wouldn't want them. The things they did were unforgivable. Brooke was their little angel, she never experienced what life was really like with them. That's why she wants them back. They were bad people. We're better off without them whether Brooke knows it or not."

* * *

"Girls, sit there while I go talk to Lily's dad," Karen told the three girls as they walked into the café.

They all climbed into the booth as Lily called over the waitress, "Three Dr. Peppers please!"

"And who is paying?" the waitress teased.

"No one, duh. Karen is my mom!" she told the waitress with attitude. "She's new."

"I wonder if Nikki can skate better than she plays basketball," Brooke joked.

"Is that even possible to be that bad?" Quinn asked, joining in on the bashing.

"Why are we even going to her party?" Lily asked.

"Because Naley is making us," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"Who's Naley?"

"Our parents, Nathan and Haley, duh."

"That's weird that your parents are in college."

"No, it's not!" Brooke screamed, causing the entire café to turn and look at them.

The table next to them took extra notice. Within seconds, the woman was at the girls' table, "Are you girls alone?"

"No, my mom owns this café. She's doing business, not that it's any of yours."

"Do they leave you alone a lot?" the woman asked Quinn.

"Our parents told us not to talk to strangers," Quinn informed the woman.

"You mean your mom?" the woman corrected her.

"I mean my sister and her brother. He's more of a father to me than your husband ever was."

"He loves you. You should really give him a chance to show it."

"You should really leave before I scream for Karen," Brooke told her as she stood up on her seat, looking around for Karen.

Without another word, Mrs. James walked back to her table and tried to pretend like she hadn't just been told off by two ten year olds.

Brooke sat back down as she gave her the death glare. "I can't believe she had the guts to talk to you like that!"

"Who was that?" Lily asked, ever the inquisitive one.

"My stepmom," Quinn groaned.

"Oh my God! You have a stepmom? Why don't you live with her instead of Nathan and Haley?"

"Naley," Brooke corrected her.

"I don't know her. She just showed up. It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay," Brooke told her as she gave her a hug. "We'll protect you from that evil woman."

"You girls ready?" Karen asked as she came up to their table.

"We didn't get our drinks!" Lily complained.

"That's because I told them not to. You're going to have enough at the party. I'll tell you, I am not envious of your siblings tonight."

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it," Nikki squealed as she saw the three girls enter the skating rink.

"Yeah! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Brooke faked as she plastered on a smile.

"This is my neighbor," Nikki told them as she pulled a girl out from behind her. "She's really cool and she's gonna be going to school with us this year. Her name is Taylor. And this is Quinn James, Brooke and Lily Scott."

"Are you sisters?" she asked the two Scotts giddily.

"Cousins," Brooke told the girl as if she was bored. Then a thought hit her that made her much more excited, "Quinn and I are going to be sisters though."

"Really?" Taylor asked with equal excitement.

"It's only a matter of time," Brooke informed her when she felt Quinn tug on her arm. She gave her a confused look before turning back to the girl. "We already live together."

"Shut up," Quinn whispered to her best friend.

"What?"

"Give us a second," Quinn said before pulling Brooke away. "What are you doing? Did you forget who that was? That's my dad's other daughter!"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm the one who gave her that bruise on her arm. I'm making her jealous."

"By lying?"

"It might be the truth… someday."

"But not today. You saw her mom at the café. I don't want her to keep bugging me. And I don't want her bugging Haley either. If we're mean to Taylor, that witch will probably call her. We have to be nice to her."

"Does that mean we have to be nice to your stepmom too?"

"Heck no! She would never admit to another adult that we hurt her feelings. That would make her weak. Let's just get our skates."

"C'mon Lily," Brooke said, dragging her cousin away from the other two girls. "We're going to get our skates. See you guys later," she grinned at the other two.

"Look, that woman is here!" Lily noticed as she pointed to Mrs. James. "She's totally stalking you, Quinn! That's so creepy!"

"She's not stalking me. She's Taylor's mom."

"As in the girl we just met?"

"Yeah," Quinn groaned.

"Oh my God! She's your sister? No wonder she looks so much like Haley."

"She does not!" Quinn objected loudly. She knew the girl did though. Taylor looked more like Haley than Quinn did and it made her really mad. "Oh… My… God…" Quinn said as she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Brooke asked before following Quinn's gaze to see what she was staring at. When she did, she nearly fell over. "Do you want to go?" she asked as she pulled out her cell phone to call her brother.

A solo tear slid down Quinn's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. No way was she going to let him see her cry. "Momma said he couldn't handle a big family. That's why he left."

"Maybe they aren't his."

"They are. I just know it," Quinn said as she stared at her father who was only a few feet away from her with twins in his arms, holding one on each side of his body.

When he saw her, he quickly handed them off to other parents and made his way towards Quinn. "Hey," he smiled as he lowered himself to her level. "It's good to see you again, Quinn."

"This is a birthday party! Not a family reunion," Brooke told Jimmy before grabbing Quinn's arm and trying to pull her away, but she didn't budge.

"I have brothers?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled full of pride. Quinn had finally talked to him without a rude word. "Do you want to meet them?"

"What makes them better than me?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Absolutely nothing."

"Then why did you leave me? You chose them over me. Why wasn't I good enough?"

"It wasn't you, Quinn."

"Was it Haley?"

"No, of course not. I love you both more than you'll ever know. It was your mom."

"Don't you dare talk about my mom! She was the greatest mother any girl could ask for. She was there for me through everything. You never were."

"But I'm here now. I want to be there for you."

"I have Haley. She's always been there for me."

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "If you two ever need anything, you can call me."

"She has us," Brooke told him.

Jimmy smiled and started walking back to the other parents when Quinn stopped him. "Can I meet them?" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course," he said as his face broke out into a smile. "Come here, boys," he shouted and the two little boys ran at him full force. "This is Quinn," he told them once they were next to him.

One boy's eyes lit up like a candle before squeezing Quinn tight in a hug. "I love you sissy," he said before finally letting go.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Andy. I'm two," he told her as he held up two fingers. "That's Alex," he told her as he turned around and pointed to his twin brother that was hiding behind their dad.

"Tay Tay!" Alex screamed as he ran and gave his sister a hug, knocking her over in the process.

Brooke and Quinn couldn't help but laugh. When she noticed how embarrassed Taylor was Quinn felt bad and walked over to her to help her up. "These darn skates," Taylor said, trying to muster up a smile.

"We better go get our skates on," Brooke said, interrupting the family moment.

"Yeah, we'll see you later."

* * *

"I always wanted a brother," Quinn told Brooke once they had found a place to put on their skates.

"You have Nathan," Brooke told her. She really didn't like Quinn talking to her dad. Haley had assured her that she wasn't going to leave her for him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't lose Quinn.

"I guess you're right. He's more like a dad though. They were so cute and little. Weren't they cute?"

"They're twins and they're two. Of course they're cute. Let's just skate," Brooke said before getting up and skating away.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Jimmy asked his wife.

"Andy is such a suck-up," she laughed.

"She asked if she could meet them," he told her with an undeniable glimmer in his eyes.

"But they ran away when Taylor showed up. You should have seen Haley's response when Taylor tried to hug her. She looked repulsed like Taylor was some parasite."

"God, Michelle, can't you just let me have one victory?"

"I'm just thinking about our daughter!"

"I have three daughters. That's why we moved here, remember? Weren't you the one encouraging me to reconnect with them?"

"Yes, because I saw how miserable you were without them! But I won't have them make my daughter miserable. It's not fair to Taylor."

"It's not fair to them either. They feel like they have no parents and that's all my fault."

"Haley seems to think it's my fault," she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He ignored it though. If Haley blamed her, that was better for him. And to be honest, he wouldn't have left Lydia if it weren't for Michelle. They both knew that. "Did you notice that Haley is nowhere to be seen? What kind of guardian is she if she doesn't even bring her own sister to a party?"

"It's a party, Michelle. Parents don't normally stay. We're only here because Taylor doesn't know everyone and we don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Well, they were at Karen's Café earlier without an adult in sight. Three ten year olds alone in a booth, making a scene. They were quite rude."

"What do you mean they were alone?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"I mean they didn't have a parent with them. Or brother or sister. Just that monster's cousin."

"Nathan is our best player. I don't think he'd appreciate you calling the apple of his eye a monster."

"I thought your daughter was the apple of his eye."

"She has a name."

"I'm sorry, honey, but she is just rude. Both of them are."

"I'm done with this conversation," Jimmy said as his face got redder. No one talked about his daughters that way. Not even his wife. Especially not his wife.

* * *

"Are y'all excited?" Taylor asked Lily, Quinn, and Brooke as she sat next to them in the center of the rink.

"Kind of… it's fun, but Brooke always wins," Quinn said as she looked at her best friend who was smiling broadly.

"It's true," she smiled.

The DJ began to speak and all the girls perked up, "Girls ages nine and ten to the starting line!"

Every girl at the party stood at the marked line with eager anticipation. Other than the hokey pokey and the limbo, this was the most exciting part of the skating party. One lap around the rink with the winner receiving a free ICEE!

"Get ready… Get set… GO!" the DJ screamed and the girls were off. As always Brooke started out in the lead, but Quinn was right on her tail. Quinn squeezed in between Brooke and the boundaries and got a close turn to take the lead. They reached the straight away and Brooke picked up speed, once again passing Quinn, but Taylor was hot on her heels. She passed Brooke just before the finish line and took the win as the "referee" congratulated her with a prize. Trying to keep up her speed for a third place finish, Quinn fell to the ground and burst into tears. Brooke, who was pouting from her loss, didn't even notice, but Taylor saw her immediately. She skated right over to her and tried to help her up, but she wouldn't let her.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Quinn cried. "It's hurts," she told Taylor as she pointed to a fresh court burn on her knee.

"Can I get a parent on the rink?" the DJ asked over the speaker.

No sooner than the words were said, Jimmy lifted Quinn up from the floor and carried her to the side. Brooke was soon to follow when she noticed her best friend was no longer behind her. "I'm going to go get you a band-aid. You girls stay with her," Jimmy told the girls before running off. On his way to find a band-aid, he ran straight into Haley. "So, sorry," he began before he noticed who it was. She tried to shrug him off, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, thinking that was the only way she would listen. "Quinn fell during the race. She's fine. She's right over there. I'm getting her a band-aid and I'll be right back."

Haley stood in shock for a minute, completely confused as to why her father was even there. She looked to where he was pointing and saw her sister in tears. "I have a band-aid," she told him quickly before running to her sister. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Make it better," she sniffled.

Haley gave Quinn's knee a quick kiss before blowing on it in hopes of making it feel better. She reached into her purse and pulled out a SpongeBob band-aid and held it in front of Quinn. Quinn grabbed it from her and quickly unwrapped it. "Patrick!"

"He's my favorite," Taylor said from beside Quinn.

"Mine too," Haley said, not noticing that it was Taylor she was talking to because she was so caught up in helping Quinn.

"Me three," Quinn said with a smile.

"Does it still hurt?" Taylor asked Quinn when she saw her flinch.

"A bit."

"Here, you can have my ICEE. It'll make you feel better."

Quinn took the 'FREE ICEE' slip from Taylor and smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm having a sleepover tonight. Nikki and a few other girls. You two can come if you want," Taylor said with hopeful eyes. A sleepover with her sister would be the greatest.

Nathan nudged Haley and sent her an 'are you crazy?' look before nodding his head towards Taylor. Haley finally looked up to see that it was Taylor talking to her sister and that her father was still hovering above them. "I don't know," she said thinking of this morning's conversation with Nathan. "Lily is supposed to be spending the night with us."

"Yeah, sorry. We already have plans," Brooke interrupted. "Maybe next time." No way was she going to give Taylor a chance to ask Lily to join them or for Quinn to say yes. She wasn't going to let this girl take away her sisters.

"Let's go find that little cousin of ours," Nathan told Brooke as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Thank you for the ICEE," Quinn told Taylor as Haley began taking off her skates. "Haley, she beat Brooke! Nobody ever beats Brooke."

"I thought you beat her once," Haley said, trying her best not to give Taylor too much attention.

"Yeah, but that was only because Lily tripped her."

"Oh God… Lily. I forgot how much of a prankster she is! She better not be freezing any of my bras tonight!"

"We won't let her. Because then Nathan could see it! That would be horrible!"

"Oh my God, I know," Haley played along, hoping her father would believe Nathan had never seen her bras. Why did she care what her father thought anyway? Ugh. This was all so confusing, but for some reason she still didn't want her father to think she was a skank. "That would be sooo embarrassing!" she added for good measure.

"What would be embarrassing?" Brooke asked as they returned to the girls with Lily.

"If Nathan saw Haley's bra!" Quinn said loudly.

"He's already seen her bra!" Brooke blurted out. "Remember in the hot tub when we made her get in when she was wearing her clothes?"

Haley's face turned beet red and Nathan quickly clamped his hand over his sister's mouth. "I think that's our cue to leave," Nathan said before turning to his coach and shaking his hand. "Thanks for taking care of Quinn. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"Anytime."

"Thanks," Haley mumbled before grabbing Quinn's hand and heading for the exit.

"My ICEE!" Quinn squealed, making them go to the concession stand. As they were waiting in line a little blonde headed, blue eyed toddler ran and hugged Quinn's legs.

"Bye, sissy," he said with a smile.

Quinn rubbed the top of his head and smiled, "Bye Andy."

"Who was that?" Haley asked once the little boy had walked away and began talking to Nikki.

Quinn looked down, afraid to answer Haley's question, but Brooke wasn't about to let her keep that secret from Haley. "He's your brother," Brooke informed her.

Haley stared at the boy for a minute, completely zoning out on him until she saw Jimmy's wife approach him with his look-alike in her arms. "I'll be in the car," she told Nathan before rushing out of the building.


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry, I forgot who asked and I'm too lazy to go back and check, but I was asked why Haley always runs from her problems. I figured more than one person wondered this, so I'd like to thank the person who did. There's more than one reason for me. I think that with the storyline, she is given a lot of responsibility at a young age and we think she is mature. But I think that she's still immature in a lot of ways and that's part of why she runs away. Another reason is that she can't show her emotions in front of Quinn. To be taken seriously as an authority figure I think you need to seem in control. If she's seen crying then she might seem weak and I think to her that would be devastating. I hope that answered your question.**

**Now onto the next chapter… starting out with P!nk's "Who Knew"… LOVE her! My cousin cries every time she hears this song.**

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_

Brooke screamed along to the music as she laid on her bed crying. She ignored the knocks on her locked door and just sang louder hoping to drown out the rest of the world. When she saw her brother enter her room with a key in his hand, she quickly flipped onto her stomach and tried to hide her tears.

"I forgot how tone-deaf you are," Nathan laughed once he turned down the music to a reasonable level. He didn't dare turn it off completely because he knew Brooke would freak out about having her own space.

"I'm not deaf!" she screamed into her pillow.

"I didn't say you were deaf…" he started before he was cut off.

"Yes you did!" she screamed as she sat up on her bed. Sitting up made it much more easier to lash out at her brother.

"Tone-deaf. It means you can't sing."

"Don't make fun of me," she said as she dove back into her pillow.

"Come here," he told her as he effortlessly lifted her up to sit next to him. "I know what it means when you listen to your music too loud. What I don't know is what boy broke your heart."

"No boy broke my heart," she said as she tried to control her sniffles.

"Well, you always listen to one song on repeat for hours with lyrics that explain just perfectly how you're feeling. That song is definitely about P!nk's ex-husband-slash-husband-slash-ex-husband-slash-husband…"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means the chick is crazy and keeps marrying the same guy over and over again. It does help her career though since she keeps having good break-up songs."

"Whatever."

"Who broke your heart, Brooke?"

"No one," she told him as she fell back onto the bed and started crying again.

"It wasn't me, was it?" he asked, hoping he hadn't unintentionally done something to upset her this much.

"Not this time."

"What do you mean not this time?" he laughed as he tickled at her sides.

She couldn't help but laugh, but pushed him away, wanting to keep up her sad demeanor. "Stop it," she whined and he knew by her tone that she meant it. "How can you not be upset?"

"What am I supposed to be upset about?"

"They're leaving us," she cried.

"No one's leaving us."

"You didn't see Quinn. She couldn't shut up about how cute her brothers were. That used to be my job!"

"You tell people I'm cute?" Nathan smiled.

"Of course, I do! We're the hottest siblings around and it needs to be known," Brooke told him proudly, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be upset.

"Is it really that bad when it's just the two of us?"

"No… but it's better with them here. It's like I have a mom and dad again."

Nathan had told Haley to wait outside in case Brooke was having girl problems and wanted Haley's help instead of his. At this point, she couldn't hold her own tears in. She did her best to wipe them away before entering Brooke's room pretending she hadn't heard anything. "Hey guys, you okay in here? I came knocking earlier, but I think your music was too loud to hear me." She made her way to the bed and sat down in Nathan's lap so that she could be closer to Brooke and hopefully show her that she didn't want to leave Nathan or her anytime soon. "What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped away Brooke's tears.

"Where's Quinn?"

"She's outside practicing. It's gorgeous out there. What are you doing in here?"

"Having a pity party," Nathan inserted as he wrapped one of his arms around his girlfriend.

Brooke rolled her eyes at her brother before turning to the girl she now saw as a mother, "I'm just going to miss you a lot."

"Why? Am I dying or something?" she joked.

"No, but when Quinn goes and lives with your dad, I know you'll go with her."

"Who said Quinn was going to live with our dad? Did she tell you that?" Haley asked, feeling a bit of insecurity in not knowing what was going through her own sister's mind.

"No, but they were talking. And she said we had to be nice to Taylor. Then she met the twins. She wouldn't stop talking about them and how she always wanted brothers."

"None of that matters. I have full custody of Quinn. He didn't want us so why would we want him?"

"He said he wanted you though."

"So what? I want you. And I get what I want."

"It's true," Nathan smiled. "She's just like you. It's part of why I love her so much."

Brooke smiled at the thought of being like Haley, but she still couldn't fully believe them after seeing the way Quinn had acted the day before. Haley could sense Brooke's hesitation to trust and did the first thing that came to her mind. She held out her pinky and smiled, "Pinky promise, I'm not gonna leave you."

Brooke beamed from ear to ear before eagerly accepting Haley's pinky with her own. "I'm going to go practice with Quinn," she told them before scampering off.

Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder, glad that they had conquered one situation, but knowing there would be many more to come. "I need to talk to Quinn," she whispered as she dug in her pocket. "I found this when I was doing the laundry," she told him as she showed him Jimmy's card.

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know. Your sister is incredibly perceptive and if she thinks Quinn wants to leave… she probably does."

"You would know if she wanted to leave," Nathan tried to convince Haley and himself.

Haley just shook her head. "You hide everything from your parents. Your best friend is who you tell everything to. Especially if she thinks it'll hurt me. She has no idea it would hurt Brooke's feelings. She's too young to understand that. Or even to understand what Brooke's been through and how she views life. She's just so afraid that she's going to lose everyone like she lost your parents."

"Hey, you lost your parents too."

"Apparently we didn't. And I think that's what's scaring Brooke. It means that we aren't the same anymore."

"Brooke's gonna be okay," Nathan assured Haley. "Quinn's the one we need to be focusing on."

"Nathan, I can't ask you to turn your attention away from your sister…"

"You didn't. I know you heard Brooke… we're their mom and dad. Sometimes that means putting in order who needs us most. Right now that's Quinn."

"This is so weird," Haley almost laughed.

"What?"

"Not being alone."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Nathan smiled, knowing exactly how Haley felt.

"Incredible," she smiled back before kissing him.

* * *

"You tired yet?" Haley asked Quinn as she and Nathan joined the two girls outside.

"Never!" Quinn screamed as she made a layup.

"Well, how about you take a quick break?" Haley suggested as she held out a water bottle for her sister.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, I was just gonna go for a walk and I was hoping you might want to join me."

"I guess," Quinn said before passing the ball to Brooke. She knew it wasn't really a choice if she wanted to go on a walk, but more of an order. She began skipping to catch up with her sister and took her hand in hers before putting on her brightest smile, "What's up?"

"Did you have fun at the party yesterday?" Haley asked, nearly cutting to the chase of the much needed conversation.

"It was fun… in spite of it celebrating the birth of Nikki. The world really would be better without her."

Haley stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe her ten year old sister was talking that way. "Where did you learn to talk like that about people?"

"The internet," Quinn answered, thinking if it worked in a court to excuse murder, then she could get away with talking mean from it too.

Quinn looked at her sister in disbelief, "Right… exactly what website said those words?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Because you know I'll block it?"

"No, because I know it'll hurt your feelings."

"Why would it hurt my feelings?"

"Because it's what people said about you."

"The facebook group," Haley sighed. "You know what I don't get?"

"What?" Quinn asked excitedly, thinking Haley was changing the topic.

"I don't get how you could see how upset that made me and then you say it about one of your friends. I just thought I had raised you better than that."

"So I can't make fun of people now? I'm supposed to be Miss Perfect all the time? I can't be you, Haley! And I don't want to!" Quinn shouted before defiantly stomping away from her sister.

"Hey!" Haley screamed as she grabbed her sister by the arm and turned her around. "I never said you had to be perfect and I never said you had to be like me! All I expect is for you to be a decent human being." Haley wanted to keep going but for some reason a car had stopped next to them. She didn't even relinquish her hold on Quinn's arm when she turned to look at the unwanted intruder.

"Is everything okay here?" the woman who seemed to keep popping up in their lives asked.

"Everything is fine," Haley bit back before letting go of her sister and turning her rage on the woman as she approached the front car door. "You need to mind your own damn business and leave us the hell alone!"

The woman put her car in park and got out, making her way over to Quinn as she squat down to talk to her, "Are you okay, sweetie? Did she hurt you?"

"I didn't fucking hurt her," Haley screamed at her stepmother as she pulled her sister away. "It's called parenting, you bitch. I know you're surprised I know what that is considering you took mine away from me."

"I asked her, not you," the woman said as she kept her attention on Quinn.

Haley let the woman get closer to her sister and instead of letting the woman disrespect her completely, she took the situation into her own hands. She walked around the car climbing in the front seat and locking the doors. She looked in the back and told Taylor to put on her seatbelt and as soon as she did, she put the car in drive and left Michelle and Quinn alone on the street. Haley drove around the block and immediately returned to where she had left her sister with a frantic stepmother on her cell phone.

Haley got out and stared the woman down, "Take care of your own damn kids. You could have just lost three children right there because you were SOOO concerned about one that's not yours. Trust me, I would never leave her alone in a car while I deal with something that's not my responsibility."

Furious, the woman hung up her phone before turning to Haley and slapping her right across the face. "Don't you dare mess with my children ever again!"

"Then don't mess with mine," Haley told her, not backing down.

Mrs. James got in her car and sped away before Haley could even bear to look at her sister. "You left me with her!" Quinn screamed.

"Are you dead? No. I made my point and I'm done with that woman!"

"She could have hurt me!"

"Did she hit you?"

"No."

"Well, she hit me. Are you happy now? Did I get what I deserve?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I thought you wanted to live with them anyways. You know if you live with dad that she'll be there too. You'll get your brothers and your sister and your dad and her."

Quinn didn't respond. She hadn't thought of it that way. Sure, she had a few daydreams of having little brothers and a mom and a dad, but she never thought that SHE would be her mom. She was always so nosey. And she hit Haley! What if she hit her too? And how did Haley know she had thought about it? She hadn't told anyone!

"Do you want to live with her?" Haley asked as she stood in front of her sister, trying to hide all of her emotions. Quinn just shook her head from side to side, not wanting to make Haley any angrier by talking. "Well, your best friend thinks you do. You might want to let her know that you love her." Without another word, Haley turned away from her sister and began walking back to the house. They walked the entire way back without a word as Quinn trailed Haley by a good five feet.

**Okay, so there's just a little more proof of how immature Haley is. I hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 22

Nathan and Brooke had been playing an eventful game of HORSE when they heard a car screeching past their house. They both turned and when they did, they saw the James girls returning, one in tears. Nathan turned to his sister, "You got yours?"

Brooke nodded before running to her crying best friend and immediately giving her a hug. She wrapped her arm around her before walking her into the house.

Haley just rolled her eyes as she approached her boyfriend. His eyes widened as she got nearer and she didn't get why. "What?" she asked, thinking he was mad at her for making Quinn cry.

"Your face! What happened?" he panicked as her grabbed her face to get a better look at the redness. It was a distinct handprint, but it was too large to be Quinn's.

"I'm fine," she told him as she pulled his hands away from her face.

"No, you're not!," he screamed as he put his hands back. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them."

"No, you won't. As long as you want to be on the team, you'll keep your hands to yourself."

"Jimmy did this to you?"

"His wife," she said dismissively before walking past Nathan towards the house.

"Whoa," he said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "You're not going to walk away from this one. What happened? What was she even doing here?"

"I don't know. Probably spying on us to get dirt on how horrible I am to Quinn."

"You're amazing with Quinn. What does that have to do with her hitting you?"

"She's trying to take Quinn from me. I won't let her do that. So, I kind of took her kids…"

"How do you kind of take her kids?"

"Well, she got out of her car to talk to Quinn and try to get her to say I was being mean when I was just trying to teach her a lesson. I didn't hit her or anything, I was just kind of yelling at her for being a brat. Anyways, she left her car on and the door open so when she tried to talk to Quinn, I took her car. Just around the block. I couldn't have been gone for more than a minute. She was being irresponsible with her own children and I needed to show her that. I was taking better care of Quinn than she was for her own kids. She left the twins and Taylor in the freakin car! Who's to say that Taylor wouldn't accidentally put it in park when she was trying to overhear us? That woman just needed to learn a lesson. I told her to leave Quinn alone and worry about her own damn kids so she slapped me."

Nathan grabbed Haley and gave her a hug. "That bitch deserved it. She had no right to hit you."

"I probably would have done the same thing."

"You're nineteen. She's a grown ass woman. Supposedly. You should really tell someone."

"Yeah? Like who? Jimmy?"

"Absolutely. He should know what kind of woman he's married to."

"Makes it even harder to believe he chose her over my mom. She really was a saint. But Michelle… she's just evil."

"So why is Quinn the one crying and not you?"

Haley rolled her eyes again as she let out an exasperated breath. "I yelled at her for talking trash about Nikki, which was when Mommy Dearest showed up. Then that whole fiasco happened and she got pissed at me for leaving her alone with Michelle, for like a minute. Then I kind of started yelling at her again and told her that if she wants to go live with Dad that she'd have to live with Michelle too."

"Not exactly how we planned, is it?" he joked.

Haley put her face in her hands, ashamed of how she had acted when she actually thought about it. "I'm horrible."

"You're not horrible," Nathan assured her as he forced her to look at him. "You're her sister. Sisters fight."

"We don't. Not like this. At least not since Mom died."

"Well then it was long overdue. Brooke and I fight all the time. You've seen it, you know."

Haley began to pout as she realized that Nathan was right. "I just need a hug."

"Come here,' he said, once again pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. "It'll be okay. You both just need to cool down. We'll work it out."

* * *

Brooke took Quinn to her room and shut the door behind them before asking any questions. Obviously Haley had done something to upset Quinn and if anybody knew what that was like, it was her. Quinn walked to her dresser mirror to see how horrible she knew she had to look with all the crying she had been doing. When there, she looked down and saw her father's card. That must have been what set Haley off. Finding their father's card was not something Quinn had wanted to happen. Haley must have taken her laundry before she had to chance to take it out. "You know, you're my best friend," Quinn told Brooke, remembering her sister's words.

"And you're mine. What happened?"

"My stepmom," Quinn groaned as she took the card in her hands before joining Brooke on the bed.

Brooke's mind filled with worry. Had Quinn wanted to go with her stepmom and Haley hadn't let her? Was she upset because she had to stay with them? Was that why she was saying that she was her best friend? She could feel a but coming. You're my best friend, but I'm leaving you for a talentless hack who can skate faster than you. She was Quinn's real sister after all. Quinn had made it quite clear to Brooke that they weren't sisters.

"Haley and I were fighting, so we were both upset and she saw us so she stopped her car. It kind of felt like she was wanting to take me away from Haley because we were fighting. Haley got pissed and stole her car. She left me all alone with that woman. She called my dad and was just flipping out and I had to listen to her badmouth Haley. I guess it made me understand why Haley had yelled at me in the first place." Quinn could tell Brooke was a bit lost so she explained more, "I was talking bad about Nikki and Haley got mad. She was saying how she raised me better, blah blah blah."

"That's because you can't talk bad about people in front of adults! They go crazy on you about it not being lady-like."

"Well, I didn't know that. Then Haley came back and started yelling at her again and the woman slapped her."

"Oh my God! She hit Haley?"

"Yeah. I didn't know people were allowed to do that."

"They can't!" Brooke screamed. "We should get her arrested."

Quinn looked down into her hands and showed Brooke the card, "Do you think I should tell him?"

Brooke pulled out her phone and grabbed the card from Quinn, "His cell phone. Otherwise she might answer." She dialed the number and handed the phone to Quinn.

"What do I call him?" Quinn asked, not knowing how to talk to him. She had barely talked to him in person, but never had she had to address him. Does she call him Dad? She never had before. He wasn't really like a dad, but he really was hers. Maybe she could call him Mr. James. She had always been told to call adults Mr. or Mrs. Was that too informal? He was her dad after all.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Umm… is this Jimmy James?"

"It is. And who is this?"

"Umm… it's Quinn. Quinn James."

"Quinn James," he laughed. "I think I'd know your last name. It is the same as mine after all."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm glad you called. Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"Are you hurt? Is Haley hurt? Do I need to come get you?"

"No. Nothing like that. Just… something happened today that I think you should know about."

"Something good, I hope."

"Actually it was really bad."

"Nathan's okay, right?"

"He's fine. So is Brooke. It's just… your wife…"

"Ahh, yes. That. She told me what happened. I was really disappointed that Haley would do something like that. Honestly, it embarrassed me a bit because I have always talked so highly of Haley and for her to do something like that to my wife and my children…"

"I thought we were your children too!"

"Of course you are, Quinn. It just really upset my wife…"

"Well, it upset me too! You shouldn't be embarrassed by Haley, you should be embarrassed by your wife! She's the one that hit Haley! That's illegal, you know!"

"What? Quinn, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your wife slapping my sister across the face. I'm talking about the red handprint on her face. And what did she do? Nothing! She didn't hit her back or anything. She just walked away. If you have anyone to be embarrassed about, it's her!" she screamed before hanging up.

"I knew she wouldn't tell him!" Brooke squealed.

"He blamed Haley," Quinn whispered as she stared at the wall. "I can't believe I thought he was different. He's just like her…"

Brooke wasn't really sure if that was true. She had probably just lied to her husband about it, but if this is what Quinn had to believe to not want to leave, then Brooke was going to go along with it. "It's okay," she told her friend as she hugged her. "We're here for you."

* * *

His wife had hit his daughter? That just didn't make any sense to him. His wife would never raise a hand to their kids, but Haley wasn't hers. Maybe if it had been Haley calling, he would have thought it was some game. Something to make him choose, but not Quinn. Quinn was young and innocent and had no reason to make something like that up. He left his study where he had gone to have privacy and went to find his wife. He just wanted to know her story. Maybe if he gave her another chance she would tell him everything.

"Can you get Taylor's macaroni out of the microwave? I'm trying to feed these two," Michelle screeched when she saw him enter the room.

"You know, macaroni was always Haley's favorite," Jimmy told Taylor as he got her food.

"She knows that, Jimmy. You tell her that all the time. And you really shouldn't be encouraging her to be like that girl after what she pulled today."

"You're right," he sighed, knowing there was no use in fighting with his wife.

"I had fun," Taylor said as she stood from her chair to pick up Andy's sippy cup that he had thrown at her.

"You did?" Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah. She told us a joke. It was really funny."

"You didn't tell me that," Michelle interrupted.

"That's because it's a secret. She said not to tell you."

"You don't keep secrets from your parents, Taylor," Michelle chastised.

"But you said we had to keep what you did a secret from Daddy."

"What did you do?" Jimmy asked his wife, although he already knew the answer. It was hard enough for him to believe that his wife would hit his daughter, but that she would make his other children lie about it?

"It's nothing," she mumbled, trying to shake it off.

"It's not nothing!" Taylor exploded. "She was being nice to us! She wouldn't even drive until I put on my seatbelt! She was keeping us safe and you hurt her."

"I didn't hurt her."

"No," Jimmy interrupted sarcastically. "You just slapped my daughter in the face in front of all of my children?"

"She tried to take our children from me!"

"No, she didn't!" Taylor told her father. "She told us that we were going right back to Mom and not to worry. She would never hurt us."

"How do you know that she would never hurt you?"

"Because you don't hurt your twin!"

"What are you talking about, Taylor?"

"She was nice, Mom! She asked me what it was like having twin brothers. I said I wish I had a twin instead of twin brothers. And she said I did. That I looked just like her when she was ten. And it was like we were twins. I tried to tell her that I ate macaroni too but by then we were back and Mom was yelling."

"How could you do that?" Jimmy asked his wife. He was appalled by her behavior. How had he been so easy to believe her side of the story? He hadn't even thought to ask Taylor. He never would have even known if Quinn hadn't called him.

"She tried to take our kids…" she started but he quickly cut her off.

"If she really tried to take them, they wouldn't be here with us. She brought them back. She's nineteen. How do you justify that in your mind?"

"She took my kids," she started to cry.

"Who's fault is that?"

"Are you blaming this on me?"

"It WAS your fault," Taylor piped up.

"Watch your mouth," her mother warned.

"What? Are you gonna hit her too?"

"You know I would never do that."

"Do I? You had no problem hitting Haley."

Michelle knew that she couldn't continue trying to defend herself. She had messed up, even if she didn't see it as that way. She had hit her husband's child and it wasn't okay. What Haley did wasn't okay either, but two wrongs don't make a right and she was supposed to be the adult in the situation. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"It's not me that you owe the apology to."

She looked at her husband like he was crazy. Did he really expect her to apologize to a nineteen year old? Especially after what she did. She deserved an apology just as much as Haley. But if she was the first to apologize, she knew she wouldn't get one in return. Jimmy's phone began to ring and thankfully she was saved from the conversation for at least a little bit longer.

Jimmy looked at his phone and saw that Nathan was calling. It was obvious what this would be about, so he excused himself from the kitchen that his family was in. "Hey," he whispered trying to get away from his family before they could know who it was.

"I hate to be doing this," Nathan starts before he is cut off.

"I know, Nate. Quinn and Taylor told me everything. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Nathan began before comprehending what Jimmy had said. "What do you mean Quinn told you?"

"She already called me. She hung up on me when I didn't know what she was talking about. Is Haley okay?"

"She's doing better than I am. I'm pretty pissed. She's just confused."

"What is she confused about?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have even said that. I just thought that you needed to know what happened."

"Thank you, Nathan. I really appreciate it."

"See you tomorrow, Coach," Nathan told him before hanging up.

Jimmy hung up his phone and just stared at it for a moment. Right when he thought he might be gaining ground, his wife rips it right out from underneath him. He didn't know what to do, but somehow he knew what he had to do. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked right back to the kitchen, "Clean up the boys," he told his wife, "We're going out."


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my God! Isn't that her car?" Brooke asked Quinn from her window when she saw the car that had screeched through her neighborhood earlier that day.

Quinn ran to the window and screamed, "Haaaaaaaallleeeeeeyyyyy!"

Moments later Haley and Nathan both ran into the room completely out of breath. "Are you okay?" Haley panted as she took Quinn's hand.

"She's back," Quinn said quietly as she pointed to out the window to the car that was now sitting in their driveway. Before they knew it Nathan was on the lawn approaching the car, sending nerves shooting through Haley's body.

"We gotta get out there and stop him," she told the girls before they all ran outside. "Nathan!" she screamed trying to get to him before he did something stupid. Haley could no longer see Nathan because he was on the other side of the car talking to Jimmy. She could see Michelle sitting in the front seat with her head down and Taylor who had moved to the front so that she could watch everything that was going on. She wanted to laugh at the girl, but knew this was no time for giggles. By the time Nathan was in view, he seemed a lot calmer than she had expected which calmed her down a little, but still didn't make her feel any better about whatever was going on.

"Haley," Jimmy started when he saw her. He watched as Haley grabbed her little sister and held her tight as if trying to protect her and his heart broke as he once again realized the pain he has caused them. "I'm so sorry," he said before knocking on his car window and sending his wife a look.

_For what _exactly? Haley wondered to herself. They could hear the door open and close and knew that Michelle would join them soon. Brooke watched her brother and when he seemed completely unphased, she knew it was her responsibility to protect her family. "Stay away from her!" Brooke screamed as she stepped in front of Haley when she saw Michelle appear.

"Settle down," Nathan told his sister as he pulled her away.

"We just came to apologize," Jimmy told them as Michelle once again hung her head. When he noticed that she was still mute he turned to his wife and nudged her, "Michelle?"

Michelle mustered up as much courage as she could before looking up at Haley, "I'm sorry for slapping you. I was completely out of line and I shouldn't have taken it that far. Especially in front of all of the kids."

Haley was seriously taken aback. She had no idea why they had shown up, but this was beyond her wildest dreams. She never would have expected Michelle to apologize, but for her to actually do it in person instead of on the phone or through Jimmy, it seemed like a miracle. Once Haley regained her bearings, she realized what was going on and knew that her mother had taught her better. "I'm sorry too. I took it too far taking your kids and I probably would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed."

If Haley had been surprised by Michelle's apology, Michelle was damn well mystified by Haley's. She never expected Haley to be so mature as to return the apology even if she did know she was wrong too. "Thanks," she said once she had come out of her stupor.

Haley started to laugh confusing everyone around her until she pointed to the window where Taylor was actively mouthing something to her father. "I think she has something to say."

Jimmy just started laughing, knowing exactly what his daughter had to say. He looked at Haley, hopeful. This interaction had gone quite well and he really hoped she would be kind enough to listen to his crazy daughter. "She wants to tell you something, if that's okay."

Haley had really wanted to keep her distance from the girl. She knew that if she took a liking to her that Quinn would feel neglected or somehow loved less. It was hard though with how cute she was. "I guess it's okay," she relented as she squeezed Quinn tight.

Jimmy smiled and opened the door so that she could join them, "Go ahead, tell her."

Taylor bit her lip nervously, just like Haley before finally speaking, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't get to…"

"Yeah?" Haley encouraged her.

"Macaroni and cheese is my favorite too," she whispered, obviously embarrassed with everyone around her.

"Really?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah. Dad tells me all the time that it was always your favorite. Once it was all I ate for a whole week."

"You're so lucky," Quinn interjected. "Haley would never let me eat that much of one food. Especially something that tastes that good. She always make me eat gross vegetables. That's probably why I'm taller than you."

"Then why is she so short?" Taylor asked as she looked at Haley. "You're almost as tall as her."

"She says that she didn't eat her vegetables, but I don't believe her because she likes them."

"Oh my God! They're probably burning right now!" Haley squealed when she realized that she had left their dinner cooking when Quinn screamed, scaring both her and Nathan enough to make them leave the dinner they were preparing.

"I got it," Nathan said as he ran back into the house.

"Sorry to just show up like this, but I wouldn't have been able to sleep without… settling things," Jimmy said.

"I really appreciate it," she told Michelle honestly. "We better get to our food," she started when she felt a tugging on her arm. "What?" she whispered to Quinn. Quinn pulled Haley down to her level and whispered something in her ear. She had learned long ago that you can never ask questions out loud in front of adults or other children. If you do, the answer is always no. Haley looked at her sister for a moment before she realized that she was about to do the one thing her father had taught her not to. "You two go wash up," she told the girls before turning to her father, "Do you have a sec?"

"Of course," he smiled as he ushered Taylor and his wife back into his car so that he could have a moment alone with his daughter.

Haley took a deep breath. This was a big deal. It was weird to think she was talking to her own father. "Quinn wanted to know if Taylor could come over sometime. I didn't want to say anything…"

"When Taylor could hear?" he finished for her. Haley just nodded and smiled. "You didn't want a Peyton repeat?"

"Larry still hates you," she laughed. "I can't believe you actually lectured them in the middle of the gym! They were adults!"

"So are you, but you knew better than to get a kid's hopes up and then have to say no and have your own kid hate you because you actually want to celebrate her getting her first double-double."

"They didn't know what a double-double was!"

"But I did. And so did you. It was a big deal and them trying to take you away from me after such a great performance really pissed me off."

Haley wanted to laugh, but then she remembered reaching other points in basketball, like the first time she scored over thirty points in a game and he father was nowhere to be found. It was hard to think of the good times she had with her dad when they were always overshadowed by the bad. "Larry helped me celebrate my first triple-double," she remembered fondly. That game really was amazing. Getting blocks in double figures was a task for a girl as short as her, but she worked her ass off in that game and was rewarded for it.

"You were so amazing, Haley. Why did you quit?"

"I had no one to play for anymore," she told him honestly as she did her best not to tear up. "So can Taylor come over?" she asked getting back to the subject.

"Yeah, of course. You know, I'd love it if you two wanted to come over for dinner sometime."

"One thing at a time," she breathed out. "I'm taking a big chance here and I'm just praying it doesn't kick me in the ass. Taylor shouldn't be punished for your mistakes. You can't just show up here and expect things to be rosy! You messed up!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he said as he reached to touch her and hopefully calm her down.

She quickly shoved him off before continuing her own unexpected rant, "As you should be! You chose her over us and over our mom, we're not just going to forget that! You chose someone who would hit your child over the kindest most unselfish woman I have ever met. I am nineteen years old and I am raising a child on my own. That is all your fault. You should be more than sorry."

"Trust me, Haley. I am."

"I don't know how to trust you. I'll have Nathan call you to set something up." With that, Haley left a dejected Jimmy and his family behind. She was trying to be a good person and make the first step, but it was hard when the past kept flashing through her mind.

"Did you ask him?" Quinn asked as soon as Haley walked through the door.

"Yeah," she said putting on a fake smile. She put her arm around Brooke knowing how hurt she had felt that morning when she thought Quinn wanted to leave her. "Dad and Nathan will figure out some time that's good for all of us."

"You called him Dad," Brooke said as she honed in on the little things that could change her whole world.

"Well that's what he is. If I ever start calling him 'Daddy' then you can worry."

"I'm the only who you can call Daddy," Nathan said as he listened to the girls enter the kitchen.

"Ewww," Haley laughed while both girls looked at each other.

"I don't get it," Quinn said looking up at her sister.

"You know you want to," he grinned at Haley.

"Do you see these things?" she asked pointing to the girls on either side of her. "They're called our sisters. And they're in the room. You need to learn what is appropriate and what is inappropriate."

"I. DON'T. GET. IT!" Quinn screamed.

"They don't get it," Nathan reiterated to Haley. "It's not inappropriate if they don't understand."

"That's like saying they can watch Family Guy. They may not understand it, but that doesn't mean they won't repeat it."

"We do watch Family Guy," Brooke started.

"Shut up, Brooke!" Nathan told her, not wanting Haley to know what he would allow the girls to watch when she wasn't around.

"Who's your daddy!" Brooke screamed when the realization hit her. "Who's your daddy! That's what he's talking about. Remember when Peter and Lois…"

Haley quickly covered Brooke's mouth with her hand. They did not need to be having this conversation. She made a mental note to yell at Nathan later before changing the subject, "Is dinner ready?"

"Kind of… probably don't want to eat the casserole though."

"You think we actually wanted to in the first place?" Brooke laughed, glad they didn't have to eat something so gross.

"The one time we try to cook a normal family dinner, we fail," Haley sighed, but it came out more as a whine.

"It's okay," Brooke assured her. "It's perfect. We'll eat together at the table and we'll be just like a real family."

"We are a real family," Nathan smiled.

"Not really," Quinn mumbled.

"What is wrong with you?" Haley asked Quinn, completely flabbergasted and upset by her new attitude.

"What? We're not. Real families have two parents. Not four adults who leave their kids to fend for themselves!"

"Mom did NOT choose to leave us. She wishes she could be here. I NEVER want to hear you talk about her that way again. Or the Scotts. Be mad at Dad, not anyone else. And why are you like this all of a sudden? A minute ago you were asking if Taylor could come over!"

"I'm just stating facts. We're not a real family. Not until you're married."

"I'm sorry Quinn, but you're wrong," Nathan interrupted. "If you haven't noticed half of your friends' parents are divorced. Living in separate houses and barely talking to each other. We, on the other hand, love each other and love both of you more than you know. We make the effort to be in your lives. We go to every one of your games and spend all of our spare time with you. If that's not a family, what is?"

"Lily has a real family."

"You only have one friend that has a 'real family'. Would you ever tell Peyton that she doesn't have a real family?" Haley asked, hoping to put her sister in her place.

"No…"

"Why not? Anna died. All she has is Larry. She doesn't even have siblings."

"That'd be mean and it would hurt her feelings," Quinn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're right. It would be mean and it would hurt her feelings. Just like it hurts my feelings. And Brooke's and Nathan's."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as she lowered her head. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings, she was just saying what she thought was the truth.

"Now, do you want to be a part of this family and eat dinner at the table with us?"

Quinn nodded her head and watched as the others began to put food onto their plates. She noticed that Nathan seemed upset and went straight up to him, pulling on his shirt to get his attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he said as he put down his plate and followed her out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. You're a really good dad. I didn't mean I didn't love you or appreciate all you've done for us. I know that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"You're pretty smart if you know all that," Nathan smiled.

"Not really," she said shaking her head. "Haley just tells me these things. I know you're doing a lot for us because you like Haley…"

"No, I'm doing a lot for you because I love Haley. And you. You know, it hurts my feelings that you don't think we're a family. I've been trying really hard to make us one."

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that."

"Well, I meant it. It's just… people think it's weird. And sometimes they make fun of us because we don't have real parents. Whenever I try to say that we do, people give a million reasons why we we're not."

"Why do you care what other people think?"

"Because I'm ten and I'm a girl."

"That's actually a pretty good excuse," he laughed. "But I don't think it matters what other people think."

"Yes it does! Someone has to like you for you to go pro," she told him smartly so that he would understand just how important other people's views are.

"Okay… sometimes it matters what other people think. But not when it comes to family. Especially our family. Just because we're not the same as everyone else doesn't mean we're not a family. I think it makes us more of a family. It makes us more special than any other family."

"I guess."

"You guess?" Nathan asked exaggeratedly.

"Okay," Quinn smiled. "We are a family."

"That's more like it," he said in his coach voice. "Now let's go eat!"

* * *

"You said yes without even asking me?" Michelle wailed at her husband.

"I didn't realize I needed your permission," he responded sarcastically. "It's not as if you ask me if it's okay every time she goes to someone's house."

"That's because I'm her mother!"

"And I'm her father!" he shouted back.

He had a point, but that wasn't what Michelle meant. "It's not like you're here all the time," she grumbled.

"You're right. I'm not home all the time. Because I'm working my ass off to provide for you and our children. You have no right to get upset because my daughters want a play date together. Wasn't it you who encouraged me to come back here?"

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face? I thought I was doing what was best for you. You were always so upset and I hated seeing you that way. But just because I support you doesn't mean I want to entrust my daughter to Haley!"

"She apologized! You apologized! I thought things were good. Why are you so upset about this? This is something good."

"Why don't we just have Quinn come over here, I'd feel much better about that," Michelle attempted to compromise.

"Because if you invite Quinn you have to invite Brooke. And if we do that, Taylor doesn't get the chance to be with Haley. You know how much she wants a big sister."

"Fine," she sighed, admitting defeat. "You're just lucky I love you."


End file.
